The Wolf Wearing the Red Hood
by KumaraFrost666
Summary: Christa Rosemary, a teenage girl who searching for her father's murderer, while also trying to figure out how to live a normal life as a werewolf in disguise. When she ends up going to the same school as Stiles and Scott, she realizes right away that her life just got 10 times harder, and Derek Hale doesn't help one bit, in fact he made her life more complicated.
1. Prologue

We pulled up to our new house, my brother was out cold and my mother was barely awake. Well what do you expect when we had drove almost 17 hours just to get here. Why we moved so far away from our old home I have no idea. I like to think it was for my sake, back in our old town I was being bullied really bad, so bad I started to developed depression and suicidal tendencies. Which most people don't know about due to _certain skills._ I have tried to commit suicide at least 5 times, but every time I was either too scared to pull the trigger, or my brother had interrupted and saved my life. Sometimes he can be a jerk but I'm still thankful that he didn't give up on me.

This new house was supposed to be my second chance, a way for me and my family to start with a clean slate. To try life over again, to be free from my old self and flourish in a way I used to be scared of. Speaking of the new house, it was rather large, and it was green. It wasn't exactly my taste, but it was better then our old house, which was a boring white. I don't like white, too much of it could make you go insane.

When my mom parked our bright blue pick up in the drive way, my brother almost jumped out of his seat. He was awake instantly, it was kind of his thing, when ever we go on long rode trips he would fall asleep but the second the engine turned off, that boy that seemed dead to the world became a ball of never ending energy. My mom turned around and smiled at me, before she handed me a set of keys.

"Could you go open the trailer, then be a dear and unlock the house, so me and your brother could start hauling stuff in?" I groaned before I turned to my side and looked at my dog Brave, who was extremely excited. I smiled at him before I clipped his leash onto his collar and opened the truck door. Me and Brave hopped out. We walked to the back of the trailer and unlocked it, sliding the door up I quickly grabbed a small box that had me name on it, I held the box close and then headed to the front door of the house and unlocking it.

Once I was inside, I took the leash off of Brave and ran up the stairs to check out the rooms. The house had four bedroom and 3 bathrooms, we had a full kitchen and a dinning room to boot. Also my mom had mentioned that the basement was fully furnished and the living room had a fireplace. Not only that but the back yard had a swimming pool. As I checked over the 4 bedrooms the only one that had appealed to me was a red one at the back of the house, which had one of those fancy window sill bed thingys, and a walk in closet. I walked in and quickly sat down the box, turning around I came face to face with Brave, he was wagging his hard tail and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

"We'll go for a walk later, just let me get my stuff up here first, okay?" I gently patted his head before I raced back downstairs. Downstairs my brother had already brung in a lot of my stuff, and had placed it all at the bottom of the stairs. I smiled at him when he walked back in with another load of my stuff, it was probably the last of it, he moves way to fast.

"Thanks!" Victor looked at me and smiled before he rushed back out the door. I leaned down and grabbed about to boxes before I headed back up stairs and into my bedroom, setting the boxes down on the floor, I looked them reading what they were labelled. The first box said games and the second read systems, by the luck of the draw the first boxes I grab are my game systems, great. I move the boxes into my closet so they were out of the way and headed back down stairs to grab more boxes, this time I grabbed 3, they turned out to be most of my clothing so I also placed them in my closet, so they were out of the way. The next thing that came into my room was my desk, my brother carried it upstairs and into my room for me. We had to move my bed frame and my matrices up together.

Once I had my computer and my bookcase up, I ran down and carried the rest of my stuff up which happened to be all of my many, many, many books. I sat down in front of my book case with all four boxes and started to unpack and open them. Quickly reading over the titles as I put them up; The strange and unexplainable, Know your shapeshifter, Trees speak my name, A guide to witchcraft, Bestiary. So on and so forth. Anything that a hunter may need. As soon as I was halfway through my fist box my mom already had another task for me to do. Give me a break woman!

"Hey Christa! You should go outside and check out the neighbourhood!" My mom yelled up the stars. I groaned and rolled to the doorway, laying on my back I shouted back at her.

"Mom we just got here and I have a lot of school work and unpacking to do!" I could hear her groan, so I did the same, only louder. As if I was mocking her, and I was.

"Don't give me that sass!"

"You gave it to me first, so bleh!" My wolf hound Brave barked at me and jumped on my bed. "Hey I said after I was finished now didn't I?" Brave whined and rolled all over my new bed sheets, messing up my newly made bed. Jerk. Growling I sat up quickly and ran over to my bed, jumping on top of Brave. Don't worry he's fine. He stopped rolling around and looked at me giving my face a quick lick, he rolled over and started to fall asleep. "I wish I could just fall asleep like that, you have it easy Brave." I gave him a quick pat on the head before getting off of my bed. I walked back over to my bookshelf and finished unpacking the first box, but before I could go to my second, my computer got my attention. It looked so sad just sitting on the floor, not plugged in or hooked up to anything, it was just sitting there, and it was bothering me. My poor baby. I quickly got up and picked up my monitor off the floor placed it on my desk, I did have a laptop but my computer was really heavy duty, and was also left to me by my father. It was his computer from when he was a detective. He kept it for some weird reason that I never figured out. He always was a weirdo. I picked up and moved my computer so it was near the monitor and hooked them up to each other, then plugged them in and watched as the machine started up.

Satisfied with my work of the computer I looked back over at my close. Moving quickly I opened all of the boxes filled with clothes and grabbed a tonne of hangers that my mom had bought for me just before we left Canada. Said they were cheaper up there then down here. I quickly sorted and hung up all my clothes. Once I was done with that I moved over and finished unpacking all my books. I had to have about 50 of them, for real. When that was done I stood up straight and placed my hands on my hips to observed my room, and my handy work. It was truly a work of art.

The only thing that still had to be done was the walls, they looked so sad and barren, nothing covered them...yet. I looked over at the box that I had brung up with me when I first entered the house. Walking over I took the lid off and spilled out the content. Pages and pages of info that had gathered over the years, from news clippings, to pages that I had torn of of books at the public library and took home with me. Hey it's not like I'm stealing the entire book, and it's not stealing. It's altering property without consent. And it was all about the supernatural; like werewolves, vampires, kitsunes, that kind of stuff. I've had an interest in this sort of thing sense I was like 6, maybe even younger. Mom said it was unhealthy, Dad thought it was good for me.

I spread out the papers until I found the most recent one, a news clipping from Beacon Hills, the town we had just moved into. I picked up the news clip and opened a box of wall tacks, turning on my heels I looked over my wall and found a place suitable before I tacked it up. I looked at the page and read it, "Hale goes missing from hospital." Frowning I ran my hand over the ink words, reading bits and pieces before my phone vibrated.

I quickly pulled it out of my pocket to find my alarm going off, it was the one I had set when we first got Brave, to remind myself that at 6 pm me and Brave would go out for a walk. I had never once missed his walks and just because we had moved to a new town didn't mean I would start now. Turning to Brave I clicked my tongue and got his attention. He sat up quickly and hopped off the bed, he already knew what was going on. I quickly grabbed my book bag that I had already packed for school tomorrow, and threw it on.

"Ready for your walk?" Brave began to jump up and down. I laughed and picked up his leash and clipped it onto his collar. On my way downstairs Victor stopped me and then punched me in the shoulder. The hell jerk face! "Ow! What was that for!" Victor smirked. Dickbag.

"No reason, just felt like it." I scoffed and punched Victor back. That was always his answer for anything he did. He just chuckled and ran upstairs to what was now his room. Sighing I continued down the stairs and out the door. The second I was outside Brave started to go crazy, running and jumping everywhere.

"Hey calm down, or you're staying on your leash!" Brave instantly stopped and sat down calmly. "Good boy." I walked over to him and patted his head, and removed his leash. Mom and Victor would kill me if they found out that I let Brave off his leash. I patted his head once more before walking across the street, with Brave close behind me. We walked and walked, it was probably for about an hour or two, before we reached the edge of a forest. I looked down at Brave and he looked up at me, I patted his head before walking forward into the forest. I loved the forest, seeing as back in Canada that's where we lived, right in the middle of nowhere but still somehow close to a school.

The second I was in the forest the aura seemed to change completely, it made me feel very uncomfortable, vulnerable even, but Brave didn't seem to be effected at all. It was strange, the way that the forest almost was giving off a feeling of death, it was unsettling. We walked further into the forest. The sun had already went down but I didn't want to go home, so I sat down pulled open my book bag and took out my sketchbook and a pencil. Leaning against a tree I opened the book to the first clean page and started to sketch the scenery. The way that the trees tried to hide the night sky with their stretched out arms. To no avail with the moon and it's bright light making the forest seem less scary. Like a mother cradling a child in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Once I had finished the drawing I turned the page over and started to write on the back.

October 27, 2013 First day in Beacon Hill's

Dear Father,

Me, Victor, and mother have just moved into our new house in Beacon Hills. It's very big and it's green, your favourite colour! We live close to the outskirts of town and next to a forest, I really like it, makes me feel more wild. Like I'm reconnecting with my ancestors. Brave seems to feel the same way, he loves it! Wont stay still. Oh yeah before we got here mom did what you asked, she hid us, just to like you said in your letter. To be honest I don't like it, neither does Victor. He says it's harder for him to sense me coming, makes it easier for me to scare him. We start at are new school tomorrow, I'm really excited. And don't worry! I wont stop, I wont stop until I find your killer and bring him to justice.  
Your Daughter  
Christa Reigis Rosemary

Once I was finished, I closed my book and put it back in my bag. I looked up and the sun was completely gone, I should head back home but I want to explore more so I'm not gonna. No one ever said I was sensible! Standing up I brushed off my butt and whistled to get Brave's attention as we started to walk deeper into the woods. We ended up going so deep that I ended up stumbling upon an old burnt down house. I knew exactly who's house it was. The image was already burned to deep into my mind to forget what happened to the great pack.

"The Hale house." Brave whimpered when we got closer, but a quick scratch on his head and he was the old Brave once more. Now filled with a new sense of power and adventure, I opened my bag once more and pulled out my digital camera, turning it on and letting it focus. As I got closer I started to take pictures of the house,well the outside at least. When I took my first step on the stairs Brave whimpered loudly and sat down. "Really, don't back out on me now. Does your name mean nothing?" Brave whimpered again. "Fine!" I stepped off the porch and back onto the lawn, walking around the house and into the back yard were saw a purple plant on the ground. "Wolfsbane?" I kneeled down next to the plant and pulled out a plastic bag from my bag, ha bagception, and a pair of tweezers.

Using the tweezers I plucked some pieces of the plant and put them into the bag. Sealing the Ziploc I placed the bag back into my book bag. Standing back up I knew something was wrong right away, the air had changed. _I needed to get out of this forest now! Or at least far from this house._ Quickly I stood up and whistled getting Brave's attention right away. With a quick pace I started to back track, hoping I had a good enough memory to get me back home and out of this forest before I got into some unwanted trouble.

The dark trees that surrounded me seem to grow larger and thicker, like they were trying to trap me in this forest. The leaves seemed to string together and make a quilt to hide the moon and stars from me, to rid me of any light, to blind me in my escape. Twigs seemed to be everywhere, lying in the most inconvenient way possible, grabbing onto my legs and feet, trying to trip me and claw at me. This forest was against me, I just knew it. Piece of shit.

Then I knew for a fact, this forest was against me. The smell that had reached my nose was proof enough, garbage, blood and dirt. The smell of a Omega, a wolf with no pack. Grabbing Brave by the collar I yanked him behind a large tree stump, trying to hide with my best efforts. I looked at Brave and placed a single finger over my lips before I turned to strain my ears, trying to hear the Omega.

"They're everywhere, we have to be careful!"

"Yeah, yeah. I heard that a million times, from my mom!" They were very loud. Too loud. As they got closer and closer Brave became more restless. I turned back to him and shushed him once more. He looked at me and whimpered, loud. Too loud, the omega's were too close and had heard him. They sprinted our way loud and quickly. I cursed under my breath and stood up and sprinted in the opposite direction of the omega's. I had never ran so fast in my life, it felt like my feet were on fire. My shoes were thin and not made for hiking in the woods or doing anything athletic at all. I could feel the rocks and twigs on my feet, the sharp edges making me wince but I never faltered.

"Brave hurry up!" I looked back at Brave who was a foot behind me, and a foot behind him, where the omegas. The colour dissipated from my face, leaving me white as a ghost, I looked ahead of me once more, to see a group of people. And they were armed. "Help me!" I threw my hands in the air and started to wave them around vigorously. I got their attention easily. Once I got close enough to them I locked my knees and tumbled on the ground, rolling till I was behind a man with blonde hair, I dug my heels into the ground and stopped myself, resting on one knee.

The man looked at me and then back in the direction I came from, he cocked his gun and aimed at one of the two wolves. A man who was standing next to him did the same, mirroring him. And at the same time they silenced them. A single bullet, a single shot. I sighed and leaned forward, trying to catch my breath. A girl kneeled down next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder, rubbing it slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?" I nodded my head quickly and looked back up at her. She looked like she was the same age as me, her hair was long and brown, it was also pulled back into a ponytail. Her dark chocolate eyes looked glazed in the moonlight. She was really pretty.

"What are you doing out here, alone?" I looked up at the man I had hid behind, and smirked.

"I wasn't alone, I had Brave." I pointed over at Brave, the man looked at him and sneered. Brave was in the middle of licking his balls, like a real gentleman. He looked back at me and placed a hand on his hip. What is he a soccer mom?

"Still, what are you doing out here?" I took a deep breath and look around, these people were clearly hunters, making them my competition, I couldn't tell them the truth about me though. They would probably string me up and cut me in half.

"I was doing research." I answered calmly. A small smile rested on my lips.

"For what?" He questioned me again. The girl with brown hair glared at him, must be her dad.

"Dad, give her a break, she was just chased by a pair of rabid omegas!" The man sneered and put his gun away. God Damn I'm a detective!

"Allison." Allison's dad gave her a strange look then sighed before looking down at his feet, he had surrendered. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Hey what's your name anyway?" I looked up at him and then down at me feet.

"Isn't it respectful to give one's name first, before asking for another's." I correct Allison's dad, I really wanted to know his name. He was my 'hero' after all. Her dad looked at me and then sighed.

"I'm sorry. My name is Chris, now what is your name?" I smiled at Chris and then stood up, dusting myself off. Thank god it didn't rain, otherwise my clothes would be stained with mud.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chris my name is Christa." Once I believed I was clean enough I looked back up at Chris, then over to Brave. "Well, it's been very nice but I think that me and Brave should be heading home." Chris nodded his head and then stepped to the side, to let me pass. I clicked my tongue and started to walk away from the party of hunters, I stopped when I realized something. I turned around and scratched the back of my head. "Could you, um, tell me how to get out of these woods?"

Allison giggled and then pointed west. "Just walk in that direction and you'll will arrive at the highway, you should be able to find your way from there." I smiled and thanked Allison before I clicked my tongue again and started to walk west like I was told. It took about 15 minutes before we reached the high way, just like Allison said. I looked up and down the black top, the first thing I noticed is that there was nothing but trees on either direction. I took a quick sniff before I decided to take a left. Wow so human instinct is right for once. [A/n; it's been proven that when humans are faced with the choice of taking left or right, they more often than not go left. _The more you know *insert rainbow here*]_

It took about another 20 minutes before me and Brave got back to the house. Why was the walk there longer then the walk back? The fuck?! Sighing with relief I turned the door handle and pushed the door open, and the second I did my mom had tackled me right to the ground. Dick bag!

"CHRISTA!" She yelled in my ear making me almost go deaf. "Where have you been?!" I looked at her and pushed her off of me. I quickly took note of the tear stains on her cheeks.

"I've been checking out the town like you told me to!" My mother was almost in tears, again. I finally pushed her off and got free, quickly making my way to the stairs and running up them.

"Get back down here!" I looked back down at her and stuck my tongue out. I watched in amusement as her eyes flashed gold. My own flashed their true color before I turned on my heels.

"Never!" I ran into my bedroom and shut the door quickly, locking it. Slowly I ran my fingers through my hair, making my way over to my desktop I set down my bag and pulled out my digital camera, setting in down next to my computer. I went back to my bag and pulled out my USB cord and connected the camera to the computer, turning on the monitor and the computer I logged on and started to download the photo's that I had taken today onto my computer.

Moving back over to my bed where I had left all of my collected papers and tacks, picking up one I looked it over and then set it back down. I moved over to my closet and looked for a small box that contained all my yarn and tape. Picking it up I walked back over to my bed and set it down, opening it I pulled out the red yarn and started to unravel it. Red is for unsolved. I picked up a pair of scissors and cut it. I spent the rest of my night tacking up yarn and photos. I even ended up falling asleep in the middle of the floor. Surrounded by my own insanity.


	2. Chapter 1

This is 3rd person point of view!

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf, and If I did oh the things I would do :)

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

Victor held his sister's phone right next to her ear, in an attempt to wake her up. As if she was an animatronic, Christa shot up and punched her brother in his stomach, knocking him over. Victor fell over and groaned in pain, rolling around on the ground and gripping his stomach. Christa rubbed her eyes, and stretched, yawning loudly.

"Why do you do that every time?" Victor complained while he sat up. Christa looked over at her brother and laughed.

"Why do you never learn?" Christa patronized her brother. "Dumb ass." He slowly stood up and growled.

"Yeah what ever, just get ready or we're going to be late for school!" Victor spat at Christa, turning around he walked out of Christa's room and slammed her door shut. Christa stretched one more time before she slowly got up on her feet. She moved slowly over to her closet, looking through it and picking out a black leather pleated skirt, and a red spandex like long sleeve. Grabbing a clean pair of underwear, she headed into the bathroom and took a shower.

When she got out she dried off and brushed her long blonde hair, tied it up into a high pony tail, and blow dried it. After that she brushed her teeth and left the bathroom. She put on a new pair of socks and her leather boots. After she placed her camera back into her back pack, she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her brother had a bowl of cereal on the table for her.

Sitting down Christa quickly finished her cereal and put the empty bowl into the sink, after rinsing it off.

"Christa, we gotta go hurry up!" Christa whined and started to head for the door, running outside and into the pick up where her brother was waiting for her.

\- At school Also changing to First Person Cus I can-

I was closely watched the clock the entire way to school, praying to God that I wouldn't be late on my first day at a new school. When we finally pulled up to the school, I swear that my blood ran cold, when I heard the bell ring.

"No, we're late!" Victor had parked his truck already, and had ran up beside me, placing a hand my shoulder he gave me his signature smile.

"We're not late yet, if we hurry we can still make it to first hour, so get your tail moving." I nodded my head and ran into the school, me and Victor said a quick good bye, before I ran down a few halls, heading for the 'C' wing, which is where my first, and might I say, my best hour. English. I was yelled at many times by a few teachers, telling me not to run in the halls, but I didn't bother to listen. I have never been late for any class, and I wasn't gonna start today. When I finally made it to my class room, the bell rang as soon as I entered.

With a sigh of relief, I made my way over to an open desk next to a girl with shoulder length blonde slightly curly hair. When I set her book bag down, the girl next to me spoke up.

"Hi, my name is Lydia, are you new here?" I looked up at her, then back down at my bag finding and taking out my English notebook and folder, setting them on the desk I turned towards her and gave her my signature smile.

"Yeah, My name is Christa, me and my family just moved here from Canada." She stared at me and instantly recognized my accent. Lydia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it right away when the teacher made her presence known. I turned to face to front of the class, where the nicest looking teacher that I've ever seen stood. "Wow, looks like a total ass." I whispered to Lydia, and she giggled in response.

The teacher's eyes fell on me, her eyes narrowed dangerously, the gaze felt like fire, burning and scorching my skin. It made me feel like I was in a court room, I was on trail for murderer, and this man was the judge who had been paid to make sure that I was accused and prosecuted, with the finding of me being guilty.

"Christa Rosemary, I presume?" I nodded my head and folded my hands over my desk and crossed my legs. She tapped his fingers on his desk and picked up a pencil. I looked back at her, my gaze slowly becoming more narrow, more focused. She was starting to twitch and fidget. She was clearly nervous, she was cracking. That was a fact. I knew now, that in fact, I was not the one on trail, it was her, the glare she had given me was out of anger, as if to say 'you better find me innocent or else.' She was the one against a wall, not me.

"And you're Ms. Blake, now that we have are game of guess who out of the way, would you like to start today's lesson." Everyone stared at me, giving me a weird face, and after a few seconds Lydia broke out in laughter. "Thank you, I'll be here all week." Ms. Blake shook her head and opened a folder she had on her desk.

"You're right it is about time to start today's lesson." She pulled out two stacks of paper and set them on either side of her desk. "Today we will be starting a research project. You will be placed into _**Selected**_ partnerships, so sit down Scott." Scott who had moved off his seat, and motioned closer to his friend. Awkwardly sat back down and lowered his head. "Thank you. Now you and your partner will have to choose a topic to research about, make sure it's one you are interested in, because this project will last for 5 weeks. Once you have a topic, you will research everything you can about it, that includes doing interviews. You will basically be playing detective, once you have as much information as you think possible, you will write an essay like story about it, for the schools newspaper."

I groaned, taking a look around I suddenly became overwhelmed. I didn't know anyone in this room, except for Lydia. My hands became suddenly sweaty, and my legs began to shake.

"Scott, could you please hand out these papers. One of each for every student." Scott nodded his head and stood up, making his way over to Ms. Blake's desk and picking up the piles of paperwork. As he began to hand it out, Mr. Blake opened another folder. "Now for partners, listen closely because I will not repeat myself." I gave Ms. Blake an intense look before I looked back down at my notebook. She began to read off names, I didn't pay to much attention to names that I had never heard before, but I did catch that Lydia and Scott where partners. "...Stiles and Christa..."

When I heard my name I looked up and surveyed the room for my partner. I had no ideal who this Stiles was, and it kinda made me really nervous. A boy with short dark brown hair, and caramel eyes made his way over to me and stood in front of me, holding out his hand, smiling.

"I'm Stiles, and it looks like we will be partners Maple leaf." I smiled back at him and took hold of his hand and shook it. Laughing I let go of his hand and gave him a weird look.

"Maple Leaf? You do know my name is Christa right?" Stiles chuckled and moved over into the now empty seat next to me, setting down his bag and turning to me.

"Yeah I know, I just like giving people nicknames. And you're Canadian so I thought it was appropriate." I giggled and gave him a light punch in the arm.

"How do you know that I'm Canadian?" He smiled and rubbed his arm where I had punched him.

"Your accent is a dead give away." I raised my eyebrows and smirked.

"Well then, for your information, I'm French-Canadian, so Ha." I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "So Stiles you've lived in Beacon Hills your entire life right?" _This could be my chance to get some information about this crazy town._ Stiles smiled and placed a hand over his chest.

"Yup, born and raised." I smirked my eyes filled to the brim and danced with mischief, I smiled ear to ear all Cheshire like, and my muscles tensed.

"That's awesome!" He let his hand fall back down to his side and looked away blushing.

"It's not that cool." I smiled.

"Yes, it is Stiles. In fact I have some questions for you, about this town and all." Stiles looked back at me, his eyebrows raised.

"Oh now do you?" I giggled and we began to talk. That's all we did, for the last 20 minutes of class we just talked, it started out as me just wanting information out of this boy to an actual conversation, about each other. We told weird stories about our childhood, and we laughed a lot.

-At the end of class-

When the bell rang me and Stiles decided to quickly swap cell phone numbers and addresses. I looked to my side when I heard foot steps coming our way, and it turned out to be Stiles's friend Scott. I gave him quick smile, but all I got from him was a serious look and a sharp glare. Sneering I turned my attention back to my phone and turned off the screen before putting it back into my pocket.

"Stiles!" Scott placed a hand on the desk roughly, almost like he was angry about something. I looked up at Scott, he quickly glanced over at me and growled? I stared at him for a bit, before I shook my head and began to pack up all my stuff, putting it all back into my bag. When I zipped up my bag I pulled it on and turned to Stiles.

"So meet you in the O room at lunch in the back right corner, did I get that all?" Stiles gave me a quick nod before he turned his attention to Scott. As I walked to the door way I let my ears focus in on what the hell those two boys were talking about.

"I don't trust her." Scott whined.

"What, why not?" I stopped at the door way and turned around looking at Stiles and Scott. Stiles had a hurt look on his face, but I couldn't see Scott's sense his back was facing me.

"I just, don't. Do I need a reason?" Scott retorted. Stiles gave him this look like that Scott had just betrayed him.

"Yes, you hardly know her. So when you actually sit down and take the time to get to know her, then you can talk to me about not trusting her!" Stiles's eyes travelled over to me and gave me kind smile. Just then my heart rate sped up and my blood pressure sky rocketed. Making heat rise to my face. I turned and ran out of the room, and raced down the hallways, this time there where too many other students for the teachers to notice me.

 _You just met him Christa, you can't already be in love, love at first sight doesn't exist, at least not for you._ I ran through the halls as tears fell down my face, staining and burning my skin as they fell down.

-At lunch -

I made my way into the O room with my tray of food, which consisted of a cheeseburger and a bowl of veggies. I made my way over to the back right corner just like Stiles told me, and there he was sitting with Scott, Lydia, and... Allison. He was sitting with that hunter that saved me last night from those two omegas! I quickly made my way over, more interested in these four people then I've ever been.

"Stiles!" I yelled loud enough to get his attention and make him turn around. He looked at me and smiled, scooting over he patted a spot on the bench next to him, telling me to sit down. I sat down and set my tray down, pushing it forward a bit, and pulled opened my bag. I reached in and pulled out my sketch book and a pencil. I closed my bag back up and opened my sketch book to a new page.

"Wait a minute, Christa? You where that girl that was being chased by those two ome...psychos." I looked up at her and smiled.

"Yup the one and only." I looked back down at the paper and started to draw a face. I could feel their gazes on me, judging me and every movement I was making.

"So you and Stiles are partners for that stupid English project right?" I sighed and looked up at Allison, the one who had asked me the question.

"Yup." I looked back down and continued to draw.

"What topic did you two choose?" I looked up and over to Stiles who was smirking. He was planning something. I looked over at Allison and sighed.

"Actually we hav-"

"We decided to do ours on all the recent murders, in Beacon Hills." Stiles cut me off before I could finish, I almost felt like growling. Allison smiled and took a bite of her burger.

"Cool." I sighed deciding that I should just ignore all of them. After a while they tried to get me interested in talking again.

"So Christa what part of Canada are you from?" I looked up again this time annoyed.

"I'm from Kelowna, British Columbia." I finished speaking and quickly looked back down at my art work. They didn't talk to me again, they must've given up. After I felt my art was done I looked it over. Soft flowing strokes made up the jaw and lips, sharp, pointed lines defined the eyes and nose, the eyebrows where thin and well kept. Her long curly hair draped over her shoulders and was messy. I looked into the eyes and found myself to be lost in her eyes. They were glazed over, like some one who was about to cry, or one who had seen unspeakable atrocities. That's when I realized something, I had drew Lydia. _Fuck! If they see this, they'll think I'm some kind of creep._

I looked up at Lydia and then back down to my drawing quickly slamming it shut, hiding my work from unwanted eyes. Just then the bell rang.

-After school-

* * *

I stood next to the flag post, my eyes watched closely for Stiles. A few moments passed before my eyes fell onto the boy I was looking for, he walking next to Scott, almost in sync. Quickly I made my way over to them and walked in time with them.

"Hey." Scott smiled and waved at me for the first time, Stiles's face lit up when he looked at me. My heart fluttered in my chest.

"Hey Maple Leaf." We walked all the way to Stiles's Jeep, hopped in and headed out, leaving the school behind. We talked the entire way to Scott's house, telling stories about ourselves and what had happened to us today, and our plans for tomorrow and today.

When we pulled up to Scott's house, we said our good byes and I hoped into the front seat before Stiles had a chance to pull out of Scott's driveway. The rest of the drive was rather quiet, and kinda awkward to be honest.

When we pulled into Stiles's driveway he turned to me and handed me a set of keys.

"Take the stairs, my room is the last one on the left." I nodded and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Stiles smirked.

"Well you didn't eat at school so I thought that I would go and pick us up some food." I smiled and reached for the door, opening it I hopped out and turned back and smirked at him.

"Be safe Hood." He chuckled.

"Hood?" I giggled and closed the door and walked up the pathway to Stiles's house. I put the key in the lock and turned it, when I heard it click I turned the nob and pushed it open, when I walked in I closed the door behind me and took my shoes off next to the door.

Leaving my shoes behind I walked up the stairs and down the hallway and stopped at the last door on my left. I stopped and stood in front of the dark oak door, I placed my hand on the material and slowly moved my hand across it, I let my hand fall down to the door nob and gripped it. I turned the door and pushed it open. I walked into Stiles's room and started to observe it.

The walls where blue and the carpet was a dirty white, slowly I walked into the centre of the room and looked around. The bed was positioned at an angel in the back left corner, the back board was back and also a shelf. To my left was a black dresser and a small table made of oak, which had a blue lamp on it. Behind the door on the left was a built in book shelf. I turned around and observed the other half of the room. There was a black desk with a computer and a laundry basket, which was actually really full. Next to the basket was a surfboard and a large window, there was a matching one on the other side of the room between the dresser and the bed. Both windows had the their shades pulled down, not allowing any light to enter the room.

I made my way over to the bed and set my bag down on the floor, I sat down on his bed and laid back. I rolled over onto my side and gripped the blankets in my hand. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smelling the blankets. The smell of musk and blood filled my nose, accompanied by the smell of fresh cut trees and grass.

 _God dammit, this not okay. I'm not some Disney princess, that's so generic that it takes just one fucking minute for me to fall in love with someone._ I growled as I took another deep breath of the scent.

"Well, I'll take it that you like my room." My eyes shot open and I quickly sat up my face beat red.

"Um... I just..." I trailed off trying to hide my face from Stiles. He laughed and handed me a subway sub.

"I hope you like it, it's got olives, bacon, Mayo, lettuce, and some ham." My mouth started to water as I listened to Stiles list off the content of the sub. I quickly opened the wrapping and started to eat the sub.

"It's great, it's like you knew what I wanted!" Stiles smiled and opened his own sub. While he finished eating his own sub, I pulled out my sketch book and turned to the next clean page, picking up my pencil I began to draw. I would look up at Stiles every now and then, just to make sure I was doing it right, I didn't want to miss a single detail about him. With soft long strokes I outlined his face and hair, his short hair was filled in with small sharp fast strokes. I drew in his mouth and nose carefully, I contoured his face and made sure the shadowing was accurate. When I got to his eyes everything seemed to stop, my heart rate sped up as my hand shakily drew in his eyes. To me the eyes where the most important part of the body, because they told a story.

Like a wild mustang I could read the eyes of a human and figure out their entire life story, by the curve and colour, the shine and glaze. Every single detail in someone's eyes could change how someone looks at them. When I drew Stiles's eyes I realized quickly how they mirrored Lydia's, glazed and cloudy just like hers, they told the story of pain and struggle. Though there was something more in Stiles's eyes, something that wasn't in Lydia's, a spark, like fire almost, his eyes burned with a passion, what that passion was for I had no ideal. I could tell there were things he was hiding from me, but I didn't care really, if he wanted me to know he would tell me about it at one point or other.

When I finished the last stroke in Stiles's eyes, I realized that he was try to talk to me.

"So, Christa, do you have any family?" I looked up at him.

"Why the sudden interest?" He looked up at the ceiling.

"No reason, I just wanted to get to know you, better." I sighed and looked back down at my drawing.

"Well there's not much to say, I live with my mother and brother, my father died two years ago. Or rather murdered." Stiles looked at me with kind eyes. They were filled with understanding. I gave him a weak smile. "What about you?"

"Me? I only have my dad, my mom died when I was really young." I watched as his muscles tensed at the mention of his mom's death, I made me slouch and frown. Stiles slowly looked down, and his eyes widened. "Whoa." He reached his hand forward and touched my drawing. My face instantly became beat red and I shut my book quickly.

"Um...I, I can explain." Stiles shook his head.

"You don't have t-" Stiles was interrupted by a loud crash from down stairs. He looked over at me and stood up quickly. He ran quickly to the door and downstairs, I followed closely behind him.

"What happene-" Christa frowned and almost screamed when she saw Scott all bloody on Stiles's couch. "What the fuck!" Scott looked at me his eyes wide with shock. Stiles's turned back to Christa and grabbed her shoulders.

"Christa I need you to stay calm, can you do that?" I nodded my head. "Good I need you to help me carry Scott to the Jeep, go get your stuff and get back down here okay." I did as I was told and ran back up the stairs, quickly I got my stuff and made sure I had the set of keys that Stiles's had given me and made my way back down the stairs. I slipped on my shoes and opened the door, holding it open I waited for Scott and Stiles to make their way outside before I followed and locked the door behind me.

* * *

-At Deaton's-

We rushed into the vet Stiles's and me in either side of Scott, helping him walk. A man with dark skin (Don't call me out It's just the truth!) and a clean shaved head stepped out from looked to be the back of the building where they kept the animals.

"Quickly get him back here!" The man ordered me and Stiles. We helped Scott make his way into the back room and then onto a metal table, probably for operations and stuff. "What happened to you?" Scott laid down on the table and groaned.

"I honestly don't know, I was walking through the forest when I was attacked by something. But I don't know who or what." I moved closer to Scott and grabbed a pair of surgical scissors that sat on the table. I grabbed his shirt and cut it down the middle. I stared in awe at the wound, it looked like something had bit him. I reached over and touched the edge of the wound making Scott wince in pain. "What the fuck do you think you are doing." I glared at Scott and almost growled.

"Don't worry I'm not going to poison you or anything." I looked up at the man and he smiled at me. "Do you know what did this?" He shook his head and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"No, but I think you might?" I looked at him and shook my head.

 _Why would I know this? Wait, this does look like some kind of supernatural crap._ I looked over the wound and I noticed something that almost made me gag, the smell that was coming from his wound reeked of Wolfs-bane. "Do you think there might have been Wolfs-bane in there?" Deaton smiled at me and walked over to a drawer, he opened it and pulled out a bottle of what ever and walked back over to Scott. He opened the bottle and poured some of the contents on Scott's wound.

Scott screamed out in pain and I couldn't help but chuckle.

* * *

-timeskip-

When Deaton had finished cleaning out Scott's wound he gave him a new shirt for him to cover himself with.

"So, what are we going to do with Christa?" Scott asked Deaton. Deaton frowned at Scott and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean?" Scott looked over at me and glared.

"Well she has probably figured out what I am already." I gave Scott a look and motion my hand for him to continue. "You know a werewolf." I stared at Scott and face palmed.

 _Yeah I already knew because you fucking smell like a dog 24/7, but other then that you haven't shown any real fucking evidence._ I looked up at Scott and shook my head.

"Yeah I do, but why does that matter?" Scott turned his entire body towards me.

"It does matter cuz we can't trust you!" I stomped my foot on the ground.

"On what grounds!?" Scott flared at me.

"We hardly know you!" I felt my body tense up. "You're just some chick from Canada!" I felt my eyes tear up.

"Yeah, you hardly know me! So you have no right to judge me you stupid mut!" Scott growled at me and shifted. He charged at me and grabbed me by my throat, pinning me against the wall.

"'I'm going to kill you!" I felt my eyes water even more.

"Scott!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Warning:** Suicide stuff and molestation you know if you don't like that don't read m'kay

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen wolf

"Scott!" Stiles yelled at the top of his lungs. Scott's expression changed for a split second, he was scared, _but of what?_ Scott let go of my neck and let me fall to the floor. I watched as Stiles walked up to Scott and punched him in the stomach. Scott fell to the floor and writhed in pain. Stiles shook his hand and stepped away from Scott. "You, are a fucking ass hole!" I watched as Scott slowly got up onto his hands and knees, he looked up at me tears in his eyes.

"Scott..." I trailed off and he looked back down at the ground. Stiles walked over to me and grabbed me by my upper arm, he lifted me up off the ground, onto my feet. I looked back at Scott. "Scott!" Scott looked up at me, tears running non stop down his face.

"What, do you want?!" Stiles pulled me closer when Scott yelled at me again. I smiled at Scott and put my right hand over my heart.

"I promise, I wont say anything. So you can trust me." Scott stared at me for a few more seconds before he curled up into a ball on the floor. Deaton walked over to me and Stiles, he placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked at him. He smiled and me and then pulled me away from Stiles.

"I'm going to need you to come with me, I need to talk to you." He looked up at Stiles and put venom in his next word. " _ **Alone**_." Stiles nodded and backed away from me. I walked away from them and followed Deaton further back into the building. Once I was in the next room he closed and locked the door behind him, but he kept the lights off. I looked over at Deaton and shoved my hands into my jacket pockets.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Deaton sighed and folded his hands.

"I want to talk about you my dear." I groaned and shifted my weight.

"What about me?" Deaton rubbed his arms.

"Your sketch book, I want to see it." I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you some kind of art critique?" Deaton chuckled and shook his head.

"Ah, no. I try not to be, at least." I chucked and folded my arms. "No, but I really need to see your notebook." I sighed and pulled my backpack off and opened it. I shuffled through all my notebooks and pulled out my sketchbook. Deaton walked over and gently took the book out of my hand. He opened the book and started to look at my art. "You're really good at this, you know that?" I sighed and leaned against the wall of cages.

"I'm not that good, should've seen my dads work." I looked up at the ceiling and felt a lump grow in my throat. "He was amazing." Deaton shrugged and handed my book back to me. I took it and held it close to my chest.

"Well I haven't seen your fathers work, but I best yours is just as good as his." He smiled and turned around, he started to walk towards the door. Then he stopped and looked up at the ceiling.

"You're not human are you?" I stared at Deaton and lowered my head. "Are you?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"And If I'm not? What will you do to me?" Deaton shrugged.

"I wont do anything, but I would think it would be smart of you to tell your friends." I shook my head.

"No I promised my dad I would never tell anyone." My body started to shake, and I could feel the sweat building up on my forehead. "You can't tell them." Deaton turned back and looked at me.

"Don't worry as long as you keep your promise, I will keep mine." Deaton turned back towards the door and opened it, he walked out slowly leaving me alone in the dark. I growled under my breath and slid down to the floor. I bit my lower lip and dug my nails into my book. I felt tears build in my eyes, and my body started to twitch and shake. I dropped my book and yanked open my bag, I scourged through my bag and searched for my pocket knife.

I grabbed my knife and opened it, I placed the handle in my mouth and rolled up my sleeves. I took the blade out of my mouth and held it above my wrist. _You're worthless!_ I pressed the blade down against my skin. _You're filth._ I dragged the blade and tore my skin. _A Monster._ I quickly covered my mouth with my free hard as a scream started to rise in my throat. _A disappointment._ The blood quickly poured from the cut in my wrist, pooling on the floor.

I sat there for what felt like 30 minutes, just letting the blood pool from my wrist, not letting my body heal. This is how I did it, how I reminded myself of how much of a failure I was. How I tell myself every day that I could have saved him, that I was a coward. That I had to move forward.

* * *

I stood up and pulled back down my sleeves, closing the pocket knife I threw it back into my bag. Standing up I walked over and picked up my drawing book and shoved it back into my bag.

"Maple leaf?" I turned around quickly, dropping my bag on the ground and looked at Stiles. "Why are you still back here? It's been an hour or so." I looked down at the ground in an attempt to try and hide the fact that I was crying. "Are you okay?" I listened to his footsteps as he got closer and closer until he was finally standing in front of me. He placed a hand on my shoulder and his other around my waist, he then pulled me closer to him.

I placed my hand on his chest and tried to push him away. I didn't really feel in the mood for a hug.

"I just needed... I needed sometime to think." Stiles let go of me and picked my bag off the ground, zipping it up he handed it to me.

"What did you need to think about?" I took my bag and slung it over my back. I looked away and pulled my sleeves down further.

"I just needed to think about, stuff." I took a step back and shifted my weight.

"What kind of stuff?" I looked up at him.

"You know, stuff." Stiles scoffed and stepped closer to me.

"If you needed to cry, you could have just told me." I looked over at him and he smiled at me, he reached out and cupped my check in the palm of his hand. He rubbed his thumb against my cheek, and rubbed the bags that had formed under my eyes. "I would have let you cry on my shoulder, you know that right?" I giggled and pushed his hand away from my face, trying to keep the fact that I was blushing hidden.

"No, no, no. It's fine." Stiles looked at me with puppy dog eyes and I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm serious Stiles, I'm fine." He frowned at me and I grabbed my bag. "But thanks, next time I need to cry, I'll think about it." I turned around and walked to the door. "See ya Stilly." Stiles gave me a weird look before I hurried out of the room and through the operation room. Deaton said a quick goodbye to me as I left the building.

* * *

I walked the entire way home not wanting to bother Stiles any more. I walked past a few houses but was distracted very quickly and easily. Yelling, a fight? I looked a yellowish looking house, there was screaming and what sounded like crashes coming from it. I watched as a man who looked like he was bleeding, he hopped on his bike and started to ride further into town. I quickly ran after him, something was very wrong here.

I followed the boy into an ally way, and then I lost him. A thick fog rose and blocked my eye sight.

"Isaac!" I heard a voice yell out into the mist. "Where are you." I looked up quickly when a crack of thunder and lighting scream through the air. The signal for the rain to start falling from the sky. The cold water pelted my skin and soaked my hair. "Isaac is that you?" I heard the man call out again. I stared into the fog trying to see who was calling out, but all I saw was a shadow of what looked to be some kind of giant lizard. I quickly opened my bag and pulled out my camera, I focused the view finder and looked through it trying to get a good picture of the beast. "Isaac! Come on lets go home!"

I watched as the shadow lunged forward and the man who was calling out earlier began to scream in terror. The image of the beast tearing the man apart flashed through my head, I pushed off the wall and hurried forward trying to get to the man before the monster did. As I got closer to what looked like the shadow of a car, the fog got thinner.

"Hello?" I got to the car and froze, there was blood, a lot of it. I slowly moved closer and touched the man's face, he had a mark over his nose like he wore glasses, but they weren't on him. I looked down at the ground seeing if they had fallen off, and they did I picked up the glasses and put them in my back pack. "Poor thing." I lifted up my camera and started to take pictures of the wounds and of his face.

"What happened?" I looked over and saw the kid from earlier standing there, his body was shaking, he was about to cry. I stood up and put my camera away quickly.

"I don't! I just, I was just walking by and I found him." I stared at him and he looked at me with the eyes of a predator. "Please, I don't know what happened." He growled at me and then turned around and ran out of the ally. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Fuck." I shifted my weight and groaned. _Why do I get this feeling that this is going to back and bite me in the ass?_ I shook my head and started for home, for the second time.

* * *

When I reached my house I could no longer feel my fingers and my nose was running, it was an unusually cold night for California. I put my key into the lock and turned, when the locked clicked, I felt something touch the back of my neck. Then my body stopped moving, on it's own. My heart rate I could feel it slow down, and I watched as I lost feeling in my arms and they fell down to my side. My keys fell onto the ground with a silent clatter. I felt myself getting light headed and dizzy. I stepped backwards and hit something, or _was it someone?_ I looked back behind me and saw a hooded man. He wrapped an arm around my waist and hugged me tightly before he let go of me.

"W-who, t ... fa .." _Now my voice, what is going on?_ I started to feel my legs go numb, they became like jelly and I crashed onto the cement face first, cutting my head, I felt the blood drip from my forehead. "H...p." _Fuck!_ I felt something on my back and it made me shiver. _Was it his hand?_

"You're really cute you know that?" I felt my blood run cold as a hand rested on my ass and gripped it hard. I felt heat rush to my face, and I felt someone's breath on my neck, something soft press against it. _Lips?_ "Don't worry I wont do anything to you, yet." Next thing I felt was scales against my leg. My eyes went wide and my body shook. _I have to get away, damn it Victor I know you still awake just look out your fucking window._

* * *

-meanwhile with Victor-

I sat on my bed and leaned against my window, the window creaked. I opened my laptop and set it on my lap, I opened Google and checked to see if my cousin was on-line. He was. I opened a chat with him and started to type.

-Chat log-

00:24  
Hey Axel how you doing, any thing new?  
00:25  
 **Yeah nothing too exciting, how you and your sister doing?  
** 00:26  
I'm doing fine but I don't know about my sister, she got home pretty late last night and she still isn't home yet, I'm really worried.  
00:27  
 **Have you watched for her, maybe she'll come home if you're watching.  
** 00:28  
What does that mean...  
Wait  
I think someone is outside?

I looked out my window and I couldn't believe what I was seeing, my blood boiled and my body tensed so much I began to get cramps in my joints. Down stairs right in front of my own home there was some weird guy in a black hood, and a snake creature was molesting MY SISTER! I jumped off my bed and ran over to my door and forgot to open it, and ended up running into it.

"Ow, FUCK!" I stood up and shook my head, a blush forming on my face, I gripped to door handle and pulled open the door and ran out of my room, down the stairs and headed for the front door. "Mom! Hurry to the front door Christa's in trouble!" I heard my mom scurry around the house and to the front door.

00:30  
 **What? Who's there?**  
 **Vic?**  
 **Vic?**  
 **Vic?**  
 **Okay I'll talk to you later, tell me what happened when you get back.**

-end of Chat log-

* * *

I laid there on the concrete on the stairs in front of my house, with a creepy male touching and rubbing all over me. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and that's when the front door swung open, and a shadow lurked over me. A shadow of death, known as my anger ass brother.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing to my sister?!" His words were nothing but pure venom. I watched as he stepped over me and the man before had left my side, as did the scales that had rested against my leg. I heard another pair of footsteps exit from the house. _M_ _ust be my mom. "_ Take her inside! I'll take care of them!" I felt my brother leave and run away.

"Christa, can you hear me?" I heard my mom ask. I slowly moved my head and looked up at her. "Looks like it was a Kanima." My body shook with fear at the reminder of the terrible beast and what it could do to so many people. What it could do to me and to my brother. "Don't worry Victor wont kill them, well he can't to be more precise, as long as my spell is still on him." My mother pulled up my arm and wrapped it around her neck, she grabbed my waist band and slowly stood up, pulling me up with her.

"Th ... ank ... y-you." My mother smiled at me and petted my head. She carried me upstairs and into my bedroom, placing me on my bed she removed my shoes and took off my jacket. She covered me up with my blanket and kissed my forehead.

"Don't worry you'll be better in the morning." I nodded as best as I could, I watched as my mom left the room and as she closed the door. I looked back up at the ceiling and whined. I hated this, this feeling of being helpless and useless. I wanted to cry, I really did, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried the tears just wouldn't come. I rolled over onto my side and covered myself up entirely with my blanket, and just let myself drift into darkness.

* * *

-In the morning-

I slowly opened my eyes, the early sunlight pouring in from my curtains and shinning on my face. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, yawning and stretching. I threw my blankets off and sat up. I looked around my room and stood up.

"Good morning." I fell over and hit my face on the ground.

"Ow! What the fuck!?" I rolled over and looked up to see my brother, up early and full of energy as always. "What do you want?" He looked at me and smiled.

"Nothing just seeing if your awake." He walked over to my printer and picked up a pile of what looked to be photos. "Also I found your camera last night and you had pictures taken, so I took the liberty of printing them off for you." I smiled lazily at Victor.

"Thanks." He nodded his head and walked over to me and handed me the stack.

"No problem, by the way mom got you and me a day off from school." I looked up and sighed happily.

"Thank god, I was not ready for school today." I stood up and grabbed my yarn and tacks. "Can you help me?" Victor smiled and took the yarn from me.

"Just tell me what to do." I nodded, looking down I shuffled through the photos, I found one with the picture of the Kanima and handed it to Victor.

"Put this up over there next to those recent murder cases, connect them with the red yarn." Victor did as he was told and I watched him very closely. Once he was done I handed him a picture of the man from last night. "Connect it to the Kanima." Victor once again did as he was told, once he had finished I started to tack up the pictures of his wounds. **_Brrrrrrr._** I felt my phone vibrate in my skirts pocket, I reached in and took it out. Unlocking it I went to my messenger and checked who had texted me. It was Scott.

Growling I ignored the message not bothering to answer and put it back into my pocket. Victor looked at me and smirked, but he didn't say anything. I went back to putting up the pictures.

 _ **BRRRR. BRRRR. BRRRR. BRRRR. BRRRR. BRRR. BRRRRR. BRRRRR.**_

My phone started to go crazy, not stop vibration. Growling I wrenched my phone out of my pocket and turned it off throwing it onto my bed.

"Who was that?" Victor asked me. I looked at him and whined.

"Just this ass hole named Scott McCall." Victor frowned and clenched his teeth. "Don't worry he didn't hurt me." Victor raised and eye brow. "I'm serious." Victor frowned and looked away.

"What ever." I watched as he moved over to my book shelf and pulled out five different books, all about south African and Greek folklore. He handed me on and smiled. "We should find out all we can about the Kanima." I nodded and took the books. I picked out one and sat down the others, opening it I skimmed through and found all the pages about the Kanima, I put post-it notes on them and got back to them later.

We sat there for about 5 hours, doing nothing but reading about Kanima. My neck was getting very sore and I was having troubling keeping focus on the words. I looked up at Victor who was still hard at work, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Something wrong?" I nodded my head and closed my book.

"Yeah, I need to draw." Victor chuckled and went back to his book.

"What ever." I crawled over to my bag and opened it, I pulled out my sketch back and pencil. I moved back to where I had made a butt imprint in the carpet. I set down and opened the book to the next clean page. I began to draw the anatomy of the Kanima and wrote notes on the side about the creature. "Christa." I tore out the page and grabbed a tack, standing up I walked over to the wall and put the picture up next to all the other pictures that I had taken of the Kanima.

"What?" I heard Victor close his book and stands up. He came closer and and wrapped his arms around my waist, and pulled me close to him. I leaned back and rested my head against his chest. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Do you want to be free?" My eyes shot open and I lifted my head up.

"From what?" He turned me around and made me look at him.

"From your restrictions, your limits. Do you want to transform again, when ever you want with out having to fear being killed?" I stared at Victor and cupped his cheeks in my hands.

"Why? Do you?" Victor stared at me and leaned forward, he rested his forehead against mine and whimpered.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 3

**Warning: More of that suicidal stuff...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything so yeah come at me bro  
Victor: Why would I come at you?  
Me: Shut up, it's an expression**

I looked up at my brother are eyes made contact and I felt like was giving me that look that said, 'say something please.' I looked down at my feet then pushed him away.

"Dad would be disappointed in you." My brother stared at me and I could feel his anger radiating off him in waves. "I mean he would want us to stay strong." I felt Victor grab my wrist and my chin, bringing it up and making me look at him.

"What is wrong with you? It's always dad this, and dad that, what about me and mom, we are still here, try focusing on us once and a while." I looked into his eyes, but I felt it no longer possible when he furrowed his brow. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You need to leave my room." Victor gripped my chin tighter.

"Why so you can think about dad more, his death is ruining your life, it's taking you over." I opened my eyes and slipped into a were wolf, changing my eye colour and letting my fangs grow.

"Get out." Victor growled and let go of me, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him. _Stupid boy, he just doesn't understand._ I laid down on my bed and rolled over onto my side. I shoved my face into my pillow and groaned, my fangs dissipated and my eyes reverted back to their original colour. I laid like that for a good ten minutes before I rolled onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. _It looks do plan and boring._ I reached up at the ceiling and gripped my hand, I imagined grabbing it. I clenched my hand tightly, and let my claws regrow. I felt the claws pierce and cut my skin, I watched as the blood pooled and poured out of my hand. The pain was nothing to me, nothing compared to what my dad felt. I let the blood drip and cover my face. _It's nothing._

"You really should stop doing that." I looked over to my side to see my mother standing in the door way. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. "It's not good f..." She trailed off not really knowing what to say.

"No, it's fine, besides It's the only way." My mother stared at me her face was very pale.

"What do you mean?" I sat up and smiled at her.

"It's the only way I can punish myself, and remind myself that I killed my father, and I need to find his killer, even if I die in the processes." My mother stared at me and grabbed my hands, she pulled the one that was bleeding to her mouth and licked it, healing it. "What are you doing?" My mother started to cry and she pulled my other hand to her chest and held them close.

"Why do you talk like that? What in the world makes you even think like that?" I looked at my mom and tilted my head to the side.

"But mom, your the one that blames me aren't you?"

* * *

-flash back-

I sat on the bench outside of my fathers operation room, his blood covered every inch of my skin and clothing. I rubbed my skin trying to get the blood off, but it just wouldn't. I don't think it ever will. _It will always be there, won't it, like a curse._ I looked up when I heard footsteps running over to me, there were two pairs, one for my mother and one for my brother. I stood up and started to walk towards them. Tears streamed down my and my mothers face, a scream of sorrow erupted from my throat and filled the entire hospital.

"Mom, I'm sorry!" I watched as the closer she got to me, the tighter her fist clenched. When I was only five inches away from my mother she pulled back her fist and threw it forward, right into the middle of my face, knocking me to the floor.

"You fucking idiot!" I felt as my nose began to bleed, mixing my blood with my fathers. I looked up at my mother who looked like a monster. "It's all your fault!" Victor placed a hand on my mom's shoulder and tried to pull her into a hug.

"Mom, you need to calm down." My mother pushed Victor away and turned back to me, even more enraged.

"You killed him, you know that? You and your fucking sow of a mother killed him!" I stared at my mom and shook my head, sitting up I placed a hand on my chest.

"What are you talking about, you're my mother... aren't you?" My mother shook her hand and tried to attack me again, but was stopped by Victor.

"Mom this is not the time to be saying something like this." I stared at Victor then let my gaze fall to the ground. I slowly hugged myself, gripping and clawing at my arms, something just felt so wrong.

-end flash back-

* * *

My mother looked at me and shook her head, reaching for my face she cupped my cheek in the palm of her hand.

"You know I didn't mean any of that, right?" I laughed at my mother and removed her hand from my face. I looked at her and smiled, tilting my head to the side.

"If you didn't mean it, you wouldn't have said it, right. That's what you've always told me." My mothers eyes widened and she got off my bed. "Right?" She looked like she was about to scream as she ran out of my room, tears streamed down her face, and she stumbled as she made her way down the stairs. I stood up and walked over to my door, grabbing the handle I smirked and closed it. Taking a step back; I hugged my self and walked over to my computer, sitting down in my chair and turning on the monitor.

When the computer was fully loaded, I opened up Google and logged into my fathers old account. Which for some reason they didn't bother to erase it, and checked for any news about last night, and there was.

 **BREAKING NEWS; FRANKLIN LAHEY FOUND DEAD THIS MORNING!**

 _ **Franklin Lahey, age 48; was found dead this morning in his car. Cause of death seems to be from beastly cuts, he looked to have been attacked by an animal. There was no evidence found at the scene to help in anyway, but we did discover that Franklin had a son, his name is Isaac, and they don't seem to have the best relationship, so far his son is the only murder suspect but they need to question him to be sure.**_

The rest of the article was nonsense that I didn't care about, so I just closed the tab and shut down my computer. _None of this was okay, I know that Isaac didn't kill his father and I knew what did, but I couldn't go to the police and be like; oh hey there I came here to talk to you about the murder of Franklin Lahey. The real murderer was a large mythical snake monster that lives for revenge. That would be so fucking stupid._ **Brrrrrr.**

I almost jumped ten feet in the air when my phone suddenly vibrated, I pulled it out and noticed that I had gotten about twenty messages from Stiles, all about the same thing. _I'm starting to regret giving him my number._ I unlocked my phone and read the messages. They all consisted of yelling about Isaac and that he was a werewolf and they need to break him out of prison, but the last one got my attention.

 **Come to the police station by 9 pm if you want to help.** My body shivered with anticipation, I needed to get out of the house, and not only that I get the chance to help someone break out of hold up. I hadn't done something that crazy in almost a year, and to be honest I missed doing crazy things. I giggled to myself and did a little dance, though my smile quickly pulled down when my face heated up, i _s this like a date?_

* * *

I slowly walked down the stairs, making sure not to wake up my already sleeping mother and brother. _How am I even related to such lazy people, it's only 8:40 pm, the fuck is wrong with them._ As I reached the bottom of the stairs I realized something quickly. _How am I gonna get there?_ As I thought about it something shiny caught my eye. It was my brother keys! I quickly snagged the keys from off the coat hook and shoved them into my pocket.

Quickly I opened and slipped out of the front door and made my way to the pick up. I made my way over to the drivers side and slowly opened the door trying my best not to make to much noise. I hopped up into the drivers seat and closed the door quietly. I put the keys into the ignition and turned the key, starting the truck up. Quietly I backed out of the drive way and travelled down the road. As I got closer to the police station, I slowed down and pulled out my phone and texted Stiles.

 **Hey I'm on my way. ~Christa**

 **Cool me and my friend are sitting outside in my Jeep, just so you know. ~Stiles**

 **Nice, so I'm gonna park half a block away then I'm gonna walk the rest of the way. ~Christa**

 **Sounds good. ~Stiles**

* * *

I pulled over and parked on the side of the road, putting my phone in my pocket I pulled up my hood. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and shoved them into my jacket pocket, quietly I got out of the truck and locked the doors, before I walked down the road to the police station. As I got closer my mind started to wonder, I started to think about Scott, then Deaton, and lastly my mind started to drift back to Stiles. I began to think about his stupid hair cut and his soft looking skin, the way that he stood up for me and made me laugh in class. He was nice, he was nice to me which is... amazing, I mean no one is ever nice to me, that isn't my family. Though Stiles is. I shook my head and dismissed the thoughts not wanting Stiles to find out I was thinking about him. When I walked up to the building I picked out Stiles's Jeep, quickly I made my way over and knocked on the window, Stiles smiled at me and rolled down the window.

"Hey maple leaf..." He trailed off and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey Stiles." I looked behind me to see what he was looking at and I caught a glimpse of a guy clad in black walking into the building. As I was looking at the door and I heard Stiles get out of the Jeep, walking up behind me he grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him and we walked into the building to hide behind a doorway. "What are we doing?" I whispered.

"Just let Derek do his thing." I scrunched up my face and looked at the man at the front desk talking to the lady who had the fortune of the night shift. Stiles bit his bottom lip as he pulled me with him as we snuck into the back room. Stiles ran over to the wall were a key lock was, he punched in a pin and pulled the key off the wall. He turned towards me and gave a curt nod before we headed off down the hallway.

We walked down the hall heading towards the holding cell, got about half way before we were stopped by a man who was limping. He looked both me and Stiles over before I noticed that he was holding a syringe in his hand.

"Oh shit." Stiles and me turned around and went to run away I got out of the man's reach but sadly Stiles wasn't as quick. I turned around to see the rugged man dragging him away with the syringe threatening to cut into his throat. I felt a growl rise in my throat and I ran after them, quickly catching up we stopped in front of the holding cell where the man finally let go of Stiles, letting him fall to the ground. I raced over and knelled down next to Stiles, checking him over making sure he was okay. He smiled at me and I sighed punching him in the arm.

"You scared me." Stiles frowned and turned around to look at the cells, I also did the same, with one glance I knew something was wrong and I knew the other two in the room felt the same way. Isaac's cell was empty. As we continued to look we paid no attention to the area around us, a mistake for the hunter, me and Stiles watched as Isaac attack the hunter, tackling him onto a desk for a second before pulling him back up and throwing him into the wall. I watched the scene play out as I listened to Stiles's heart beat and his movements, I felt his hand wrap around my wrist as he pulled us behind the desk and closer to the wall. I did not fight him, but I also did not turn my head away from the battle being played out in front of me.

The man was trying to fight back and inject Isaac with what ever was in the syringe. Isaac had a tight grip on the man's wrist, looked like he was breaking it, in the animalistic fury Isaac roared at the man and finally snapped the forearm, making the man drop the syringe. When the hunter when to hold his broken arm, Isaac grabbed his head and threw it back against the wall knocking out the hunter. As the man fell to the ground, a snap of glass breaking came from across the room, almost in sync me and Isaac snapped are heads to the sound to see non other than Derek Hale standing in the walk way. He looked up at Isaac who had turned his focus on me and Stiles, said boy backed up into the wall even more trying to put more distance in between him and Isaac. Derek looked over at us then quickly back at Isaac, as did I. Quickly I noticed that Isaac planned to attack us, the way he body was hunched and the pattern of his breathing clearly gave away to that fact. I felt my heart skip when he took a step forward and I scooted back closer to Stiles.

I was about to scream when Derek moved in front of Isaac and howled in his face, the pressure in the air changed and Isaac seemed to stop all movements, it became clear that Derek was an Alpha. Isaac's one fury filled face, morphed and altered into the saddest puppy face that I have ever seen. He backed up and crouched against the wall, curling into some what of a fetal position, whining like a puppy who had just been kicked. My ears twitched when Stiles's heart beat slowed and he sat up, he was more at ease and clearly happy that Derek had come to their rescue. He stared at Isaac just as I did and we watch as the angry beast shifted back into a scared boy.

"How did you do that?" I turned and looked at Stiles as did Derek, and as if I was speaking for Derek, we spoke in sync.

"He's the Alpha."  
"I'm the Alpha." Stiles smirked at me and let out a deep breath that sounded like a chuckle. I blushed and looked back at Derek. "Sorry." He shook his head before he raised an eye brow at me.

"So are you gonna stay plastered to Stiles like that or can you move on your own." My eyes widened in shock when I realized that at some point I had clung tightly onto Stiles, there was like no space left between us. Blushing I let go of Stiles and stood up quickly scratching the back of my head.

"Sorry." Stiles smiled and shook his head.

"No need to apologize maple leaf." I smiled and backed away from Stiles. My ears twitched and I turned around quickly, the sound of multiple footsteps was coming closer. I looked back at Stiles who had gotten up onto his feet, but when I turned to look over at Derek and Isaac they were gone.

"When did they?" Stiles shrugged and walked to the middle of the room. "What do we do n-" I stopped talking and snapped my attention back towards the walk way when a police officer walked in and stared in disbelief at Stiles and me, he was soon followed by two other policemen. Me an Stiles looked around awkwardly, my mind began to race, trying to think of something to say that would get us out of this without getting into trouble, though with my many ideas, what came out of Stiles's mouth almost made me cry with laughter.

I watched as he pointed to the unconscious man and said, "He did it."


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys It's me, I just wanted to inform you that I will never have the ability to form a plan for my stories, so if you were expecting a clear planned out...well plan for this stories updates, well sorry to inform you but you came to the wrong person for that. I'm trying the best I can to write these fast, but then I get worried over it and half the time end up rewriting the hole thing, which is what I'm doing with one of my other stories, at this point it's almost new a shell of the last one...*continues to rant*  
Stiles: Can we get onto the chapter  
Me: well excuse me for...being me  
Stiles: You're excused  
Me; Really?...ugh never mind here you go. Oh yeah, there is mature language in this chapter.**

* * *

Last night was weird as fuck, after Stiles attempted to make an excuse I couldn't help but burst out laughing. The only thing that was going through my mind at the moment was, how the fuck did a man who is passed out and bleeding the culprit? This out burst of laughter caused Stiles and his father to glare at me. Though it was clear for different reasons, Stiles was angry at me, and his father had just realized I was there and I guess cus I was new that made me a suspect. Still last night was just...weird.

* * *

Last night-

I stood frozen as I felt Stiles's heated glare on my skin, in an attempt to hide myself from him I looked away and ended up meeting another's hot gaze. The police officer who was first to enter the room, and by his name tag I could only guess he was Stiles's father. I coughed and scratched the back of my head, I shifted my weight from foot to foot and bit my bottom lip. This was way beyond uncomfortable.

"So...who's the girl?" Mr. Stilinski asked Stiles. I looked up and frowned at him, letting go of my lip and shoving my hands into my coat pockets. I looked over to Stiles who was about to open his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"This 'girl's' name is Christa, and if you want to know who I am, why don't you ask me?" Sass was drenched on every word that I spoke, I don't know where it came from or why, it just kinda came out. Mr. Stilinski looked at me and sighed.

"I'm sorry if I offended you Miss, I just am more comfortable asking my son questions." I raised my brow and looked off at the wall. "So...what happened here?" Stiles's heart rate sped up and he fidgeted with his shirt before he answered his father.

"Well, we came to check up on Isaac...you know see if he was alright and when we got here this guy was knocked out on the floor and Isaac was gone." I looked over at Mr. Stilinski, watching his expression to see if he really believed Stiles. He just sighed and looked at me with a strangled smile.

"Is this true?" I took a deep breath before I also forced out a smile and nodded my head.

"Yes, completely." He groaned and stepped to the side to let paramedics in to carry the man to the hospital to make sure he was alright. I watched and listened to the man's heart beat, it was steady and slow, he would survive. Rolling my eyes I let my hands fall to my sides and walked over to Stiles. I watched as he turned towards me and his frown turned to a smile, my heart fluttered at the thought of the smile. I stopped so I was standing a good foot away from Stiles before I shoved my hands in my pockets and blushed.

"Hey maple leaf, sorry about tonight if I knew that all that shit was going to happen I wouldn't have invited you." I tilted my head and frowned.

"Why not?" He blushed and looked away scratching the back of his head.

"Well, you know, so you wouldn't be in danger." I smiled and got closer to Stiles, wrapping my arms around him I pulled him into a hug, pressing my face into his chest. I listened to his heart beat and smiled as I felt it slow, I was comforting him.

"Stiles, I wouldn't regret this night for all the money in the world, in fact I'm glad I got to come here tonight." I looked up Stiles and gave him a smile. He stared at me and blushed, he slowly wrapped his own arms around my waist and hugged me back.

"So, is this your new girl friend?" I snapped my head in the direction of Mr. Stilinski and pushed Stiles away.

-End

* * *

I blushed and shoved my face into my Tom Hiddleston body pillow, just the idea of someone saying that turned me into a blubbering mess. I pulled my face away from the pillow and studied it, _oh Tom you are truly the only man on earth that understands me._ I slowly ran my hand over the stitching and the soft fabric. _I wish that I actually knew you._ I pushed the pillow away, ashamed of my stupid crush on him and the fact that my brother actually listened to my stupid request of the pillow in the first place. Groaning I roll off my bed and fall onto the floor, with a shaky hand I reach for my phone and check the time. **3** **am**. Whining I turn off the screen and place the phone back on my side table. Slowly I push myself up into sitting position and then to stand.

I yawn and stretch out my arms letting my eyes dart over to the window to see that the night sky was still out and the sun showed no signs of rising. I walk over to my closet and pull out a set of clothes for today; a black pleated skirt and a flower laced top, throwing the clothing over my shoulder I go into the bathroom and hop into the shower. I turn on the water and let it run as I take off my clothes, I'm able to get off my bottoms and under ware before I stop. My fingers dance on the hem of my shirt, the idea of taking off my shirt has always been a dark thought due to past events.

Sighing I grip the fabric and pull it off my body throwing it to the ground next to my pants. I look over my body slowly, I run my fingers over every scar that I refused to let heal, over the curves and dips until they meet irritated skin. I place my palm over the scared skin and I can't help but feel like crying. I look down at my side and removed my hand from the mark. The mark was a black eye, simple yet terrifying, the images of the black beast enter and exit my memory, I feel my throat dry up and my hands become shaky. I don't spend any more time in that weak position, I spin around and slip into the shower to clean myself. A/n; Christa brushes her teeth in the shower...

Once I got out of the shower and had dried off I walked over to the bathroom cabinet and crouched down, pulling open the doors I rummage around and look for the ace bandages finding one with ease sense I have like a hundred. I stand up and undo the bandage, with a steady hand I lay the fabric over the eye, wrapping it around my body over and over until the eye is completely covered and there is no more fabric to continue with, I grab the metal pieces and secures the bandage. I get dress and brush my hair, adding the slightest amount of black eye shadow to my eyelids before I slipped out of the bathroom.

With quiet feet I make my way downstairs and into the kitchen, I look it over before deciding against it and moved for the door instead. I slipped on my socks that I had carried down with me before I pulled on my boots. I picked up my back pack, pulling it on and grabbing my house keys off the coat hanger. Slowly I opened the door and walked outside, closing and locking the door behind me. I look around before daring to move forward, living a life like mine this has become a nervous action of mine. Slowly I head for the forest, seeing as I felt like a morning run and concrete hurt my feet too much. I make my way down the walk and slip into the forest that I had wondered into when I first arrived at Beacon Hills, the forest is quiet and almost sleeping.

"Guess it's too early even for the forest." I comment under my breath while making my way deeper into the forest, with out realizing where I was walking I noticed all to late that I was heading for the hale house. Something about this place has dragged me back, what this thing was I had no idea, but my guess is that it has to do with Derek Hale, the only walking survivor from that fire that took his family. I looked down at my shoes, memories of when I was younger intruded my mind, memories of me,Victor, and my father running through the woods barefooted and wild, like true wolves. I closed my eyes and listened to my heart beat, it was like a steady drum one that had been asleep for too long. Slowly I took off my jacket and let it fall to the ground, the cool air of the morning clawed my skin and made my drum skip a beat. I opened my eyes and crouched, with steady fingers I took off my shoes and socks, placing them both in my backpack. I picked up my jacket and walked closer to the house, I walked onto the brittle wood that made the porch, I placed down my bag and flinched. Something or someone was inside the house, my eyes flashed with curiosity and my hand found it's way to the door.

"I wouldn't go in there." I spun around to see a man with dark brown hair and green eyes, in his hand he gripped a pistol, it was cocked and loaded. I traced his body, starting from the gun and then back up to his face.

"Why?" He snapped his neck to the side, cracking it. He raised his hand that held the pistol and aimed at me.

"You're a wolf aren't ya, going in there means your life ends." My muscles tensed and insticntivly lowered myself into an athletic position.

"Is that so?" He frowned at me and took a step forward, in reaction I could stop the growl that came out of my throat. "Stay away." He didn't listen, he took another step forward, and another. I couldn't help or stop what came next, I felt my face tense and my claws grow out, my jaw slacked and my teeth grew out. He stared at me and whispered a word I knew all too well, one that took me years to get used to.

"Blue?" His eyes focused and he pulled the trigger, I dodged the bullet and bunched the muscles in my hind legs, and with ease kicked off launching my body at him, claws poised to kill. I tackled him to the ground and jumped off running back into the woods, I looked back and watched him stand up and chase after me. _Damn it_. I felt the forest floor being tore apart underneath my skin, I winced in pain when I felt a twig cut my hand, the sudden pain made me unbalance and I ended up falling onto my back and skid through the dirt. This moment of weakness allowed the hunter to catch up to me, he grabbed my hair and pulled me up to my knees. He pulled something out of his holster and sharp metal was pressed against my neck, I blinked and whined. "Blue, and how old are you, the same age as Allison I guess. You know what that means right? That if I kill you right now it would be completely legal." I looked up at the man and felt the metal press harder against my skin.

"It was an accident." The man chuckled and yanked on my hair.

"Yeah, I bet it was." I reached up with my right hand to grip his wrist, when he felt my grip his stoic face faltered showing a little fear. "Take you filthy hand off of me." By now I had fully reverted back and was completely human again, though my strength was still completely wolf. My grip tightened and I twisted my hand, I listened as the painful crack of breaking bones ringed in my ears. The hunters face twisted in pain and he dropped the knife which he favoured so dearly. With one quick and swift movement I pulled the man over my shoulder and slammed him into the ground, the air was knocked out of him and he had trouble pulling it back in.

"Tell me something honey." I gripped him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to stand up with his back against a tree. "Do you often prey on teenage girls in short skirts, or is this just another part of your _'Code'_?" He glared at me and gripped my wrist trying to pry them off his shirt and neck. I clicked my tongue and moved my grip from his shirt to his thick neck. My grip tightened and threatened to cut off his air, my thumbs pressed against his Adam's apple, applying small amounts of pressure.

"That doesn't seem like a good idea." I snapped my head around as far as I could to see who had spoken. When I got a good look of my interruption I almost threw up, her face was torn between something human and something beastly, hair white as smoke and eyes to match. Her clothes were made of animal hide and were torn to hell, her skin was scared with cuts and burns clearly form self harm. With a shaky voice I spoke back to her.

"Why?" She clicked her tongue and made me flinch.

"You don't want a repeat of _that_ night, do you?" I felt my arms slack and loosen the grip on the hunters neck, he stared at me with wide eyes filled with something on the border of fear and anger. I gave him a harsh glare before I let go of his neck, letting him fall to the ground trying to catch his breath. I bit my bottom lip and gripped the edges of my clothes, trying to keep myself from hurting him.

"Coward." My ears twitched and my muscles tensed.

"What did you say?" I looked at him and almost felt like laughing, this grown man was trembling and making verbal attacks as a way to calm his nerves.

"I said you're a coward, and not just that you're crazy too, talking to yourself like someone is actually there?" I felt my heart jump into my throat and my hands become cold. "You're Christa Rosemary of the Northwind pack aren't ya?" I nodded my head and watched as he pulled himself up onto one knee, making an attempt to look up at me. "You're supposed to be some kind of princess? Like hell! They must be really desperate if they're going to make you princess." The cold from my hands travelled up my arms and across my chest, a whisper circled my ears making me start to have body spasms. _Take him there._ I could feel my claws grow back on their own, and by the tenseness of my face I could tell that I was in my beta form. "I remember your father, nice guy, but a terrible leader." I could feel icy fingers rest on my shoulders, they travelled down my arms and wrapped themselves on my own hands. _Send him to Oblivion._ I bit my tongue not wanting to do anything at the moment, listen to this man, or answer the whispers requests. "He was weak and stupid, couldn't tell a trap from the real thing, too soft to be honest." _Make him a servant of the dead._ I raised my hand up in the air, my claws out and ready to strike, I thrusted down with full force...then nothing...everything just went black.

* * *

I woke up in front of the Hale house. Redressed and clean, when I swear just moments ago I was covered in dirt and crap. Slowly I got up on my feet, I picked up my backpack. I opened it and dug my phone out. When I turned the screen on I almost had a heart attack, it was 7:45. I had to get the fuck out of this forest, like now. I shoved my phone back in my bag and slung it over my back, and with swift feet took off in the direction of the main road. I ended up having to use my werewolf speed, which I was not too keen on doing. Though it needed to be done if I didn't want to be late for school.

By the time got to school it was already 8:10. I quick stepped my way in the halls trying to get to my class on time, with out drawing to much attention. I got into first hour just in time for the bell ring the second I got through the door.

"You're late ." I stared at with a puppy face.

"But I got here be-"

"I don't want to here it , take your seat and I expect to see you in detention after school." I grunted and hung my head, doing the walk of shame all the way to my desk. I dropped my bag on the ground and plopped down into my chair. _This is the worst._

"Hey Maple leaf." I let out a sigh of relief and turned to my right to see Stiles, smiling as always. I gave him a small smile before I sat up and pulled myself forward so my stomach was flush against the desk.

"Hey Stiles." I whispered back to him.

"So how are you feeling, get to sleep okay?" I shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged and shook his head a little. "So did you find out where Derek and Isaac went to?" He frowned and shook his head.

"No those two up and disappeared after that." I tilted my head and furrowed my brows.

"Is Isaac here today?" Stiles nodded his head.

"Yeah saw him this morning." I opened my mouth but was unable to say anything when my thought were disturbed by the sound of wood slapping against a table. My head snapped forward to look at the front of the room where are already pissed off teacher was looking even more pissed.

"Stiles and Christa, I don't want to tell you again, this class is not for gossiping, it's for learning." My body tensed and a slouched in my seat. "Now if you would kindly pay attention I was just to tell everyone that we have a pop quiz today." I groaned and slouched even further into my seat trying to hide from the evil glares all the other students were giving me. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

When gym came around I actually had something to be happy about, it was climbing day, something I enjoyed. I hurried into the Locker room and got dressed, almost completely ignoring Allison when she said hi to me.

"Hi Christa." Her voice just kinda blended in with all the other gossip that was filling the girls locker room, so it's not like it was my fault for not hearing her. "Christa!" She must have terrible patience because she didn't even try to call my name nicely, she just kinda yelled. I looked at her and smiled.

"There's no need to yell." She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well you weren't listening." I rolled my eyes and finished tying my shoes. She walked beside me on the way to the correct gym for today's activity, though I had no idea what she was talking about, I still pretended I did. Though it started to get annoying when she started to talk about Scott, and I don't mean casual talk, I mean full out verbal worship of the guy.

"Allison! I don't want to hear about your secret sex life." She frowned at me and opened her mouth to say something, but as luck would have it she was interrupted by Coach.

"All right, listen up everyone. I want two lines, one with guys the other girls!" I hurried into line and found myself behind a blonde, she was shaking and reeked of fear. I watched her body tremble, _why is she so scared?_ I reached my hand out and touched her shoulder, making her turn around like a rabbit that was surrounded by wolves.

"What do you want?" She looked terrible to be honest, like she hasn't had a moment of rest in 10 years.

"I uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay." She shook her head.

"No...I'm not supposed to do this, I'm-" I didn't mean to but I ended up tuning her out when I notice that Allison made Scott fall off the climbing wall. I watched as Scott stood up and tried to regain what dignity he still had, it was quite amusing to be honest. Allison reached the top and then slowly descended back down. Once Allison's feet were on the ground, the smell of fear almost made me hurl. I looked to the blonde again she could hardly walk, or stand up for that matter, still she made her way to the wall and took hold of the rope. Next to her was Stiles and he clearly didn't want the blonde climbing the wall, I noticed him whisper something to her and she gave him a small smile. I didn't like it, I know it shouldn't bother me, but it did. I watched the girls every shaky movement, this was wrong, something is very wrong. I listened as her heart began to race and pound, it made my heart clench and my hands tremble. Then _it_ happened. She began to hyperventilate.

"What's wrong with her? Erica! Get climbing!" I watched as Allison rushed over to Coach and tap him on the shoulder. "What is it? What do you want?" Allison's face was white and she was clearly scared.

"Coach, Erica is an epileptic." Coach's face twisted in confusion.

"Why doesn't anyone tell me these things." My body tensed and I snapped my attention back to Erica. She was violently shaking, she was going to fall. Then just as I predicted her hands released the rope and she became a victim of gravity. I thrusted my body forward and reached my arms out just in time to catch Erica. I planted a foot down in front of me and almost went into a splits, and oh my fucking god did it hurt like hell.

"Fucking Hell!" I let her down for a second so I could stand up, but the second I placed her down she went into a full on seizer. I slowly stood back up completely in pain from the forced splits. Stiles who had descended back down from the climbing wall was right behind me.

"Are you okay?" I bent down, placing one hand under Erica's legs and the other under her back, lifting her up bridal style. I turned around and gave Stiles a annoyed face.

"Yes I'm fine, on the other hand Erica is having a seizer right now so I think her health is more important at the moment." Stiles gave me a nod before he turned to Coach who had snuck up behind him.

"We're going to take Erica to the nurses office." The Coach seemed to be in a daze at the moment, but he managed to give Stiles and me a nod. I carried Erica all the way to the nurses office whilst Stiles opened doors and yelled at people to get out of my way, why there were people in the hallway, in the middle of class is beyond me. When we reached the nurses office, I swear Stiles could make some one go deaf if he yelled loud enough. "HEY NURSE WE GOT AN EMERGENCY!" The nurse looked up from her desk were she was filling out paper, her face riddled with anger and annoyance, but once her eyes fell on Erica she looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

"Omg! Set her down on the bed and leave the rest to me." I looked over to where she pointed, a typical school bed where sick kids would lay on before they went home or got better. I moved over and set her down, her face was unreadable and she was sweating pales. I placed my hand on her forehead and brushed her hair out of her face, she really was beautiful and I hope she knows that. The nurse rushed over and pushed me away from Erica, I let out a low growl to quiet for her to hear. I wanted to stay and make sure she would be okay, but it was clear the nurse wouldn't allow such a thing. "Go back to class now!" I grunted and spun around on my heels making my way for the exit. Stiles was right next to me in seconds his face wearing a smile as always.

"Hey, are you sure you're alight?" I sighed and felt my chest get tight. I rested my right hand over my heart before I looked up at Stiles.

"No Stiles, I'm not alright." He frowned and placed a hand on my shoulder and we both stopped walking.

"Tell me." I lowered my head and let my arms go limp. "Come on, I wont judge you." My face tightened and my head snapped up to look Stiles directly in the eyes, when I saw my reflection my whole body froze. My body began to tremble, my chest was as tight as a virgin and my throat was as dry as the desert. _Why? Why can he see it, why are they like that, why does the world hate me?_ His face was altered, it wasn't his happy go lucky face that melted away all my troubles. It was one of confusion and the smell of fear and angry was radiating off of him. It made me sick.

"Stiles..." He removed his hand from my shoulder and took a step back. "Stiles wait." He shook his head.

"No..." I stepped forward and reached out my hand trying to take hold of his. He slapped my hand away and took a deep breath so he could yell. I didn't want to hear it, not from him. I already knew what he was going to say, I knew he saw but still, it doesn't change how much this is going to hurt. My body wasn't listening and now because I'm fucking sick and got something in me from my own stupidity, he's going to hate me. _Just say it...say it._

"Why are they blue?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, happy holidays to you all! Sorry about the last chapter; I know that was kind of a dick move butt. I'm talking big butts here. It will get better, probably. Love you all and remember, stay happy.**

* * *

 _"Why are they blue?"_ It hurt. The words made my mind and body hurt, it felt like my world was falling apart and crumbling in this one moment. He found out. I planned to tell him, but not like this. I never wanted this.

"I-i can explain." My words came out fast and panicked, my body trembled uncontrollably and my head was spinning. Stiles put up a hand.

"I don't want to hear it." His brow was furrowed and he looked like he was about to scream. Tears threatened to fall, I tried to stop them, but I knew it would do no good. The pain I felt right now could never be tamed. Stiles didn't say anything, he just stared at me with this face that made me feel like I had just killed a puppy.

"What the hell is going on over here?" Me and Stiles turned our heads to see Scott racing down the hallway, coming straight for us. His face was painted with anger and his fist were clenched with determination. I backed away from Stiles, letting Scott get in between us. He looked me over and he almost looked like he was about to punch me in the face. "What the hell?!" He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. "What the hell Christa? Why didn't you tell us?" The longer he held onto me the tighter his grip got, it quickly became painful as his claws dug into my skin and made me bleed.

"I didn't feel the need to tell someone I just met this week." He glared at me and his eyes flashed yellow.

"So you didn't feel the need to tell Stiles?" My heart sped up and my knees began to shake. "It seems you trust him a lot, so why didn't you tell him?" I felt my skin grow thicker and my head start to spin. Black dots began to scatter my vision, making it harder for me to pay attention to Scott's voice. I listened as Stiles came closer and speak up.

"Scott lay off." Scott's grip became unbearable, and I audibly began to whimper. "You're hurting her." Scott's scent changed and began to suffocate me.

"Why aren't you bothered by this?!" The voices became too loud and I felt like screaming. Everything became blurred and I felt my world slipping beneath me as I descended into darkness. I'm done for. Me and Stiles will never be the same. Scott won't let me near him and I was going to have to move again. As the darkness consumes me the words I've favoured for so long come back to me.

 _How does one know when to be afraid  
and when to be brave,  
How do you know you're falling,  
When you could be flying upside-down,  
The choice is your's, so what do you chose? _

"Scott, put her the fuck down." The unknown voice was the last thing that I heard before the darkness took me completely. I felt my body become heavy and head for the ground, but the pain of the hard floor never came. Only the feeling of someone catching me.

I opened my eyes and found myself on the forest floor, in the middle of the night with the full moon high above my head. _How the hell did I get them?_ I slowly stood up only to be knocked back down to the ground by a scaly tail. The Kanima crawled over me and held his face inches from mine, letting his venom drip onto my face. He looked me in the eyes and a bright light temperately blinded me. When my vision came back I was sitting in a chair, my arms and legs where chained and I was paralysed with the Kanima's venom. I looked around and found a man wearing a hood staring at me. He looked at me and laughed. His hands moved up and he pulled down his hood, but his face was blurred out and black.

"What the fuck?" Another bright flash and the Kanima was in front of me again. The man stood behind him. I felt my blood run cold, and found my body unmovable. The Kanima opened his jaw and let out a low and deep hiss. I was terrified, I was going to die! Alone in this forest. I felt like crying but I couldn't. The Kanima's tail slinked up my arm and wrapped around my neck, the scales felt gross and made me want to throw up, but again I had no control over my bodies functions.

Then another flash, and I began to fall. The floor disappeared and I fell into the darkness; it felt like I was just kicked into the hole from 300. When I landed; I was on the school floor in the middle of passing time. People were walking around me, going in all different directions paying no mind to the world around them. No one stood out, no one was out of place. Except for one man, he walked down the hall with his back towards me I couldn't see his face, but I knew his jacket. The Kanima master wore the same one. When he turned around I got a clear image of his face. His hair was dark brown and curly. His eyes were a beautiful shade of green that was on the border line of being grey. I felt like I've seen him before but I didn't know where.

Then with another flash everyone disappeared, to be replaced with a single woman. The same woman from the woods. She looked at me and held out her arms, like she expected me to come running into them. I don't know why, or how, but I felt like I've met her somewhere other that the woods and my dreams. She was someone important, but I don't know how. She opened her mouth and began to talk.

"Christa!" I took a step forward. "Christa it's time to wake up." Her voice sounded familiar, but I just couldn't place it. "Christa can you hear me, it's time to wake up!" Then it hit me. Deaton. I felt my eyes had shut, so I forced them open. The sudden bright light made it hard for me to see, but my eyes adjusted quickly and the vet came into view. "Hello and welcome back." I sat up but, something was different, my body wasn't normal. It was back as it was, in the forest...back in Canada. I had white fur, fur that reminded me about the soft, sweet snow that laid on the ground back in Canada. It almost made me feel like crying.

"So what's up with the wolf thing? Like her being an actual wolf?" I turned my head to see Stiles standing next to Scott, who seemed to being steaming like one of those cartoon characters when they get angry. Then my head turned to the girlish squeals that came from the other side of the room. Or to be exact, Lydia who was acting like a little girl in the middle of a herd of kittens. Allison who stood next to her just seemed to be annoyed.

"Christa I'm sorry if this is demeaning or anything to hurt the trade mark werewolf pride thing everyone has going on but, you are, so, fucking cute!" I tilted my head in confusion but she only squealed more. Allison just rolled her eyes and nudged Lydia in the side telling her to shut up. I turned back to Deaton and he seemed to be very worried, hell he reeked of the scent. Whining I turned my body completely around to face Stiles, I really needed to talk to him, but first I needed to change back. I closed my eyes and focused on an image of what I looked like before I morphed, and then I just let it happen. When I felt I was completely changed I opened my eyes, and oh my god I wish I could go back in time and stop myself from being an idiot. For I had completely forgot that hey, when I change back I'm going to be fucking naked.

And just my luck I had felt the need to change while facing Stiles fucking Stilinski, fuck I'm an idiot. Fuck, fuck fuckity fuck fuck. He was blushing like a mad man, and Scott looked like he was about to blow a gasket. Lydia and Allison as if planned; slid in front of me and covered me with a prepared attack on titan cloak that they had found in my backpack, seeing as it was mine. Wait that means they had to have went through _my_ shit. What the hell? I covered my face with the cloaks hood and curled up into a ball on the table to embarrassed to do or say anything.

"Well that happened." Was all I heard Stiles say, and god did it scare me. Like I could never tell what that idiot was thinking, and it scared the hell out of me. Lydia placed her hands on my shoulders and patted my back.

"Hey Christa." I looked back at her and nodded my head.

"Yeah?" She held up a bag of clothes and placed them on the table.

"Do you want to get dressed?" I nodded my head and she looked up at everyone and gave them all an evil stare. "You heard the girl. Get the fuck out." With that she dragged Stiles out of the room with Deaton close behind. Then Allison and Scott left. I sat up and dropped my face into my hands.

"What kind of moron am I?" I shook my head and rubbed my face dramaticly. Groaning I opened the bag and pulled out the contents laying them out on the operation table neatly. They were not mine, probably Lydia's as seeing Allison seems like one of those people that just can't share. I quickly put on the under garments, thanking the lord that we had the same size cup, or this could have gotten even more awkward. I pulled on the long sleeve black top, and the matching black skirt that had a series of bows on the sides. I pulled on the black leggings and put on the socks and shoes she had also provided. I let out a sigh and ran my fingers through my hair. I am literally the stupidest person on the planet.

"Are you done yet?" I heard the door open a crack and Lydia whisper. I whimpered and jumped back onto the Op. table.

"Yeah, come on in." They all filled back in, but Deaton came over a little too quickly. "What's up Deat?" He raised an eyebrow at the shortening of his name, but shook his head and wrote it off.

"It's just, I'm worried." I nodded my head and threw my head back to crack it quick.

"Yeah I'm worried too." I looked back at him and he frowned.

"No, I mean... I'm worried what happened today is going to happen again. There is something strange going on with your body, and there is no telling when that is going to happen again." I shrugged and got off the table to stretch. When did I become so stiff?

"Who's to say it's even going to happen again." Deaton let out a groan before he slowly lowered his head onto the op. table. "Don't worry about it Deaton, nothing bad is going to happen." He looked up at me and shook his head. I smiled and spun around on my heels to look at everyone else. "So..what happened while I was out."

"Well... Erica's a werewolf now, no thanks to Derek." Stiles sighed out.

"Not to mention she's kind of a jerk now." Lydia added.

"Also after a painful deal, I got these." Stiles smirked held up a pair of keys. I furrowed my bro and tilted my head.

"What are those for?" He smiled widely before he shoved the keys back into his pocket.

"These are to the Ice rink, were all going. Including you." I smiled at Stiles and he smiled back, it wasn't the same smile that he gave me yesterday, but a smile none the less. "we should actually head put right now, so put on a jacket and let's get going." I smiled and made a weird sound.

"Don't suppose you picked up my jacket when you guys brung me here, it was kinda my fave." Stiles smirked and pointed to a spot next to the door where my backpack and jacket sat. I smiled and walked over, pulling on my jacket and bag. "Thanks a bunch Stiles." Stiles rubbed the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh.

"You shouldn't thank me about the jacket or your bag. This guy at school, his names Matt. We had an awkward conversation in the hall with him, where we tried to explain why we had a dog in the school, so he decided to lend a hand and carry your stuff for you. When we told him who's dog you were."

"And that owner is?" Stiles smiled.

"You, duh." I rolled my eyes at Stiles, not knowing if I should be happy or something else. "Well any ways, we should get going." Allison and Scott mumbled a yes in agreement before they fled the room. Lydia smiled at us both before she fled the room as well. "So about earlier." I looked up at Stiles waiting for him to say more. "Back at the school I mean." I felt my heart clench before dropping into my stomach.

"Stiles, I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you, but..." I lowered my head, I couldn't look Stiles in the face. I didn't deserve to look at him. Ever again. "But due to rules set by my family I couldn't, I didn't mean to hide it, I just had to." I waited in the pained silence, waited for Stiles to yell at me, or hit me. I waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Was he just that angry, or was it something else?

"Christa..." I felt my insides churn around. He said my name, my real name... what does that mean? Why...why is this happening. "Christa you don-." I threw my hands up and covered Stiles's mouth. I didn't want to hear anything, not from him.

"I'm gonna go home." I removed my hands from Stiles's person before I did my own walk of shame out of the room. When I walked into the lobby I picked up the pace, moving all too quickly out of the building. I didn't respond to any of the good byes that Lydia gave me. I couldn't, I didn't know how. The walk home was painful, with nothing around to keep me occupied my mind was left to focused on dark thoughts. He probably hates me now. Scott probably hates me more than ever, might even force me to stay away from Stiles and him. I let out a growl and pulled out my phone, I connected my headphones and put them in my ears. Pulling up my playlist, I skimmed through and picked out one of my favourite songs and hit play. The second the beat started I felt my body relax and sink into darkness.

 _I thought that I've been hurt like this before, but no ones every left me quite this sore. Your words cut deeper than a knife, now I need someone to bring me back to life._ The lyrics struck a chord in me, and drew me in like a fish on a line. _Got a feeling that I'm going under, but I know that I'll make it out alive._ Memories started to flood back and wash over me, pulling me out into a sea of tears and blood. _If I quit calling you my lover, move on._ _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe._ I closed my eyes and let the salt water that had been pooling in my eyes flow. _S_ _haking, falling onto my knees. And know that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches._

"Christa you're not a chicken are you?"

"No, I'm not and to prove it...I'll lead the way to the lake." _Tripping over myself. Aching, begging you to come help. And now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needing stitches._ We walked into the forest, planning to disprove a mystery. Twelve kids went in that night. _Just like a moth drawn to a flame, oh you lured me in I couldn't sense the pain._ Only two came out. _Your bitter heart cold to the touch._ It was cold that night, and a storm was coming. My father told me to stay out of the woods, oh God I wish I had listened. _Now I'm gonna reap what I sow. I'm left seeing red on my own._ We all were picked off from the group one by one, until only me and Chloe were left. _Got a feeling that I'm going under, but I know that I'll make it out alive. If I quit calling you my lover, move on._ We were attacked by Windigos, surrounded on all sides and no were to run. _You watch me bleed until I can't breathe._ _Shaking, falling onto my knees._ I did what I thought was best, I transformed to protect her. _And know that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches._ The second I was transformed Chloe freaked out, she...fuck. _Tripping over myself. Aching, begging you to come help._ I tried to calm her down but, it only scared her more. She ended up running. _And now that I'm without your kisses I'll be needing stitches._ She ran right into the Windigos, and they...they tore her apart, and ate her piece by piece.

 _Needle and the thread gotta get you out of my head. Needle and the thread gonna wind up dead.  
_ When they were done, they turned to me. I wanted to run but I couldn't. I was paralysed with fear from head to toe.  
 _Needle and the thread gotta get you out of my head. Get you out of my head.  
_ Then just when I thought I was going to die right there and then, my father came out of no where and defended me. He killed all the Windigos but, he couldn't escape their poison. He couldn't escape death. And it's all my Fucking fault.

Then out of no where I was painfully shoved into the ground, and pinned there. My nose started bleeding and I had bit my tongue. The scent above me was full of anger and a shit tonne of ego. I whimpered and struggled to get out of the hold, but I couldn't. I moved my head trying to look behind me to see who is was but my captor shoved my face harder into the terrible ground covered in gravel that cut and irritated my skin. I listened and waited for the voice to speak knowing now that I could not escape the hold on me, but when I heard the voice I could almost swear my heart stopped.

"Hey Christa~." I gulped down the lump that clogged my throat and made me feel like throwing up. _This can not be, she was so quiet and sweet._ It was Erica, the girl from before, but how can that be for she was so weak earlier today, the only way that this is possible is that she has become a werewolf.

"Erica?" I thrusted my back up into her but she was ready and pushed me back down, cutting my face more. "What do you want?" The blonde chuckled and shoved one of her hands into my hair, grabbing a fist full of my locks. I whimpered and felt my hair being pulled from my scalp, it hurt like hell.

"Be quiet pup." I growled, but I listened. She let out a sigh and sat down on my back, making it hard to breathe. "Okay are you listening? Good. Now I need you to stay away from Stiles, he's mine not yours." I felt anger pool in my stomach and try to force it's way out in the form of vomit, but before it could I swallowed it back down. Instead I let it come out in the form of an insult.

"What, you think he'll want you fake bitchy ass?" I heard her scoff and it made me laugh, but my laugh was soon silenced by the amount of gravel shoved into my mouth. I coughed and choked trying to get the tiny rocks out of my mouth but it was very hard with out my hands.

"Shut up Canadian swine." I furrowed my brow and grinded my teeth, which was a mistake seeing as the rocks were still in my mouth. She grabbed my hair harder and pulled my head back, cracking my neck painfully. "Now I need to hear it from your mouth okay sweetie. Say 'I submit and I wont go near your property ever again.' Now come on I know you can do it." _Her property? Stiles doesn't belong to anyone! Who the fuck does this women think she is!?_ She pulled at my head again, even more painful now. "Say it!" SHe shouted in my face, her saliva got on my skin.

"Okay, okay...I submi-"

"Shut up Christa." I shut my mouth instantly and my eyes snapped over to the sound of a car door slamming. "Don't say anything. Erica get off the poor girl." Erica's weight left my body, my muscles were now able to relax and settle down. I looked up to identify my savior, but to be honest I wish I hadn't. It was Derek. As in the Derek Hale, the one and only. The only survivor of the Hale house fire and probs the only living Hale. Not to mention he was hawt. My heart skipped a beat and all the info that I had gathered about him and his family came rushing through my mind, trying to make me ask about them, but I knew. I knew this was not the time so instead I settled for a simple.

"Hi." Derek smiled before he walked over and held out his hand. I stared and it and he stared at me, with hesitation I placed my hand in his and he helped me up onto my feet. I dusted off my clothes before I bowed in front of him with my hands on my knees. "I apologize." I stood back up and Derek's face made me choke up.

"Why are you apologizing?" I shook my head and pointed to myself.

"This was all my fault."

"She is correct Derek." Derek shook his head and glared at Erica making her shut up and go stiff.

"No it's her fault, don't let her twist you around and make you do things that you do not want." I smiled at him and kneeled down to pick up my bag and phone, putting the bag back on and my phone back in my pocket. "Christa, you are a wolf from the north right?" I chucked and Derek ended up flinching backwards, I've heard from someone that I have a laugh of a serial killer, he must think I'm angry. I smirked at Derek and punched him in the chest, a little to hard I guess because Erica jumped to help when Derek made a whimper like noise.

"Sorry. Yes Derek, I am from the North. If you wanted to you have just asked if I was Canadian." He smiled and shoved his hands into his coat pockets. He made me happy for some reason, I don't know if it was me being a girl or a detective, but either way he made me happy.

* * *

After Derek had herded Erica back into his car he apologized once more before he left and let me go on my way. The walk home was filled with thoughts about Derek and Stiles. I hated it. I hated the fact that I was falling in love, I didn't deserve it. So why, why is God giving me these men? I don't need them, I don't want them. I don't want to hurt them. I walked up to my door step and pulled out my keys, putting them into the lock and turning it. I opened the door and walked in closing the door behind me with a little to much force. I took off my shoes and hung up my coat. Then out of nowhere, out of fucking stupidity and some other shit I was slammed into the wall.

"Hey Chrissy." I growled at the nickname, I hated it sense it was my cousin's name and at every family reunion I got confused. It was Erica again, but this time she had brung Isaac with her. "Me and my friend just wanted to make sure you weren't going to disobey me, now are you." I am fucking sick of this shit, I just want to go to fucking bed! I spun around and kneed Erica in the crotch and punched her in the jaw, knocking her on her ass. Isaac moved to help but all he needed was a harsh glare and he stopped.

"I am not going to listen to some ignorant possy bitch, who doesn't know how to listen to her alpha!" I yelled in her face, venom dripping off every word. She tried to get up but I grabbed her shirt and punched her in the face again, this time I knocked out a tooth. "Don't even think about getting up, this is my house so my rules." She looked up at me and growled but I was clearly not the one she was angry at.

"Isaac don't just stand there!" Right on command he tried to attack me. Lame attempt. He charged at me fist raised and ready to hit me. I grabbed his hands and threw him over my shoulder and into the wall, he ended up falling on top of Erica. I laughed and punched him in the face, making his nose bleed.

"Well that didn't do ya'll much good now did it?" Isaac whimpered and held his broken looking nose. "Like I said this is my house, if you want to attack me here that's your fault." I chuckled and cracked my neck and knuckles, making the two wolf pups flinch. "Now are you going to leave quietly or am I going to have to make you?" Erica moved to get up on her feet but she was stopped by a woman's hand that was on her shoulder and pushed her back down.

"Now now Christa, this is not how we treat unexpected guest." It was my mother. She looked at me and her eyes turned blue and she smiled down at Erica and Isaac. The two looked up at her with fear filled eyes, and I couldn't lie, I would be looking at her just the same. I mean her face could literally kill 100 people who were all lined up in a row. She looked back at me her beautiful lavender eyes back to normal. "Get the hoodoo powder and the yarrow rope. Please." I nodded my head and looked down at the two giving them the same look as my mother. I kind of pity them, there about to suffer my mother's wrath.

I ran down into the basement and put some latex gloves on, yarrow isn't the nicest thing to wolves and I rather not grow suddenly weak. I grabbed the things my mother asked for and ran back upstairs setting them on the floor in front of my mother. She had already placed the two in metal chairs centered in the kitchen. I watched as my mother, who already had gloves on, picked up the yarrow rope and began to tie the two up. I picked up the bag of hoodoo powder and opened it. I shoved my hand in and pulled out a handful of the powder and threw it in their faces.

"Sorry you two but, we like quiet and cooperative victims." Their eyes went wide with fear, but soon went slanted from the powder. Then finally they fell asleep. _"Good night you two."_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys what's up? Nothing, okay, yeah I thought so. Nobody likes me anyway so, by the way I would love it if ya'll left reviews and tell me what you want to happen with Stiles and Christa. So please.**

* * *

We placed them into the newly dug hole, it was about 9 feet deep and filled with yarrow and wolves bane. I was actually happy about this, I mean with Erica but Isaac was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Poor boy, his eyes hold a story best left untold. I watched as my mother walked over to some bags of leaves that she had brung with, there was about well...it would fill the 9 foot deep hole. I helped her pour the bags of leaves into the hole and cover up the two idiots. After the were covered completely we headed back to the truck and hopped into it. What I really didn't understand about our endeavor was, why in the world did we bury them in leaves. We usually bury them in dirt. It was strange but a good change in course.

"So mom, are you going to explain the problem you have with alpha Hale?" My mother started up the truck and looked over at me.

"What ever are you talking about." She tilted her head at me before she look out the back window and started to back out of the parking space we had chosen. I chuckled and propped my feet up on the dashboard.

"You only do this to betas when you don't trust their alpha and feel the need to test them to make sure they are worthy." Mother looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh you know me so well." I smiled and looked out at the road, the sky was dark and it was well into the night. It took about and half and hour to dig that hole, and if I didn't heal then surely I would have calluses. I crossed my hands behind my head and looked over at my mother.

"So are you going to answer me or not?" My mother looked off into the distance, like she was searching for the answer she didn't know herself. I didn't notice it before but my mother had very beautiful lavender eyes. Though my own we're a blue, one that you found int the ocean not on land, and not in my eyes. I ran a hand through my hair, I was truly fed up with it's length, it was always seeming to get in the way and darn it, it had to be cut.

"The alpha known as Derek." I looked back at my mother. "You seem a little obsessed with his case, with the fire that took away his family." I lowered my eyes and blushed under the blonde locks that now covered my face. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, I just want to know why?" I felt lost for an answer, for I didn't even know that myself. I gritted my teeth and flashed my gaze around the truck. I didn't want to answer her, even if I didn't have one. "It's okay if you don't want to answer, I understand." I sighed and gave my mother a kind look. Sometimes I wish she had not told me about the truth. It would have been easier to call her my mother, to still love her as the person who gave me life, but now I can't. It's too hard to know tht my mom is out there somewhere, alive or dead it doesn't matter. I just want to know her name.

"Mom, you think he's a shitty Alpha, don't you?" My mother gave me a sly smirk, before she chuckled under her breath.

"Yes, I couldn't have said it better myself." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"What basing him off dad, I mean we don't even have an Alpha anymore." Once I finished my sentence my mother pulled into our driveway and locked the truck doors, not allowing me to leave. She pulled out the keys and turned to me, a full on killer glare covered her face.

"Never, and I mean never say that out loud again. If the hunters in this town find that out, they will surely turn their attention to us." I nodded my head and gave my mom an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry." She sighed and settled back into her seat, relaxing her body and letting go of her problems. Or at least attempting to. "Mom what is your real name.' My mother never told me her name, she was very against children knowing their parents name. I think she said it once but I doubt it was true. I don't believe that Tammy is her real name. She turned and smiled at me.

"I always hated how smart you are." I frowned and gave her an unreadable look, I wanted to know her real name now more than ever, I don't know why I just do. She sighed and closed her eyes and tilted her head up towards the roof. "My name is Lou." I smiled and nodded my head.

"Thanks Lou, for telling me your name." She snapped head towards me and looked like she was about to cry. I wrote it off and turned to unlock my door and got out. I didn't want to be near her any more. I walked up to the door only to be stopped by the noise of a crash coming from inside the house, Derek was here. His scent covered the doorway and drenched the pathway with anger and worry. He was here and he probably wanted to know where his beta's are. Psht. Silly man. I opened the door and ducked right in time for a table to fly over my head and break on the concrete outside. Shit I liked that table. I looked over the house, and man was it a mess. The furniture was torn and throw all over, our glass nicknacks were shattered all over the floor, holes scattered the walls...and oh my fucking god they didn't. I walked in and slammed the door behind me, I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes. The boys stopped their fighting and looked over at me, my eyes were fixated on the floor where my book bag laid with its scattered contents. My sketch book. It was torn and shattered. I fell to my knees in front of it, tears rolled down my face and drenched the paper on the floor.

"Why?" I held out my trembling hands and picked up my papers one by one. Trying to get them all together without getting my tears on them. I picked them up and tried to shove them back into the book, with little success.

"Christa, I'm so sorry." I heard my brothers voice reach my ears and I couldn't help but lash out on him, this was his fault after all.

"Shut up you piece of shit brother!" My brother whimpered and stepped back, lowering his head in shame. I looked back down at the papers and continued to pick them up and that's when I noticed something. Every single paper with a picture of Stiles on it, was torn. I let out a silent scream and fell over on the floor. I curled up into a ball and continued to cry out, tears burn and stained my skin and saliva made it hard to breathe. I heard foot steps come closer and I looked up to see Derek standing above me. I sat up and screamed at him but he didn't back off. He didn't step down, he just stared at me.

"Christa." He talked to me with a harsh and angry voice. All I did to answer him was whimper, it's all I could get out at the moment. "Were are my betas." When I didn't answer him he repeated himself. "Were, are my betas?!" This time it was louder and it made me flinch. Once again I didn't give him an answer, and he ran out of patience. He reached down and gripped hard around my upper arm and forced me onto my feet.

"Get off of her." I heard Lou's voice interrupt. She wasn't angry she just sounded worried. Derek pulled closer to my body and grabbed a fist full of my hair. He pulled my hair until my neck was bare and visible. "Stop that." Derek let out a low growl and gripped my hair tighter making me whine in pain. Lou stepped closer and so did my brother, but yet again Derek let out a low growl.

"Get any closer and I'll rip her throat out, with my teeth." I whined and tried to get out of his grasp, but sadly my head was too sensitive and the feeling of my hair being pulled was too much. So I just let it happen. "Now tell me, where the fuck are my betas. What did you do to them." I tried to look at Lou but the angle I was at would not permit it. Though I could guess what she looked like, calm cool and collective not fazed by anything that was happening. I hated this, I hated feeling weak and not being able to do anything about it, or anyone help me. I'm starting to get pissed.

"I will never tell you were they are, you are their alpha and they are you betas. You should be able to find them on their own." I shook my head and Derek grunted gripping my hair tighter, pulling out a few strands. I let out a silent scream and tried to pull away from Derek which just resulted in him pulling harder, which hurt like hell.

"I swear to you I will kill her if you don't tell me." I waited and so did Derek, his grip pulling more and more of my hair out as the seconds went by.

"I will not tell you and neither will my son." I growled and reached up to grab Derek's arm and pulled on it. His hand let go of my hair and moved down to my shoulder. I stared him in the eyes and let a smirk cross my face.

"They will never tell you." I paused and took a breath as Derek's grip got tighter. "They won't, but I will." Derek's frown turned into a smirk and his grip loosened.

"Christa how could you?!" I heard my brother and Lou yell at me in sync. I laughed and let Derek's arm slide off my shoulder, even though it tickled a little. His touch was soft and light, nothing like it was before. I liked it, a lot. It reminded me of my father and how his touch could change so drastically. I turned around and looked my mother dead in the eyes before I stuck out my tongue and placed my hands on my hips.

"Unlike you and Victor I care for my life, now if you excuse me, I have to escort this lovely man to a wolfsbane pit." Derek tensed and I turned around to look at him, he was worried and it was kind of cute to be honest. "Don't worry they are fine, we didn't hurt them." His muscle relaxed and he even gave me a little smile. "Much." They it was again, that fear of his betas being hurt. Still it was cute. "Let's go." I linked my arm in Derek's and walked with him to the doorway, but before we left I turned to my mother and flipped her off. I walked out of the door and over to where Derek parked this sick ass black Chevrolet Camaro, omg I want to drive that and make it my bitch. I looked at Derek, I was going to ask him but, I had a better idea. As I walked past Derek I let my hand slip into his pocket and grab his keys, from there I raced to the driver side and hopped in.

"What are you do-." Before he could finish his sentence I held up a set of keys and jiggled them in front of his face. He laughed and hopped in the passengers side. "You can drive, right?" I nodded and stuck the keys in the ignition before turning the key and letting that engine purr. Like fur real it sounded like the car was purring. I switched the car out of park and into drive. It drove smooth and quiet, it was like a dream. Better than my old pick up. I looked over at Derek and smiled, he was a good alpha I could tell. Though there is one thing on my mind.

"Derek, how does it feel to be an alpha?" Derek turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know how to explain it." I removed my hands from the wheel and used my knees to keep it in place. I put my arms above my head and stretched. "It's a good feeling I guess, stressful..? Eh, I just." I turned to Derek and smiled.

"I get it, it's hard to explain. My father said the same thing when I asked him." Derek tilted his head and crossed his arms. I put my hands back on the wheel and turned down a road that went to the woods.

"What happened to your father? I mean he wasn't at the house, I was just wondering." I sighed and cracked my neck.

"He's dead. He was murdered, it was my fault, at least that's what they all say."

"Do you think it's your fault." I nodded my head.

"Yes, and now it's up to me to find his killer and bring him to justice." I pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the car. I took the keys out of the car and put them in my pocket. Me and Derek got out of the car in perfect sync, much to my delight, though he will never know. I walked around the car and stood in front of Derek with a smile plastered on my face. "Well, Isaac and Erica wont want to wait forever." Derek clicked his tongue before he turned on his heels and walked into the forest. I followed him at first, pointing him in the right direction and whenever he got off course I would help him out but, there was something wrong. I could smell Isaac and Erica, we were that close but, they were not alone that was very clear. My heart started racing and I felt my blood start to boil, though it boiled in excitement not in anger. In one quick movement I pushed past Derek and ran in the direction of the poisoned pit. I know that smell, and if I'm right about who it is, he's in big fucking trouble.

"Hey what the hell!?" Derek yelled at me but I ignored him. Finding out who this third person is was way more important to me then making sure Derek didn't get lost. He knew these woods well enough anyway. By now the smell was intoxicating and overwhelming my senses, every part of my body was yelling at me to get away from it but my mind was telling me to get closer, and I'm one for choosing logic over instinct. I picked up my speed until I came to the clearing were we buried the two betas, and when I saw the figure standing above the pit I felt like screaming. Which I did.

"You! Are you for real!" The man turned towards me and smiled, in his hand was a bouncy ball which he was using to bounce off Erica's forehead. Was he trying to piss her off? I walked over the the brunette and wrapped my arms around him, embracing him in a big strong hug which he returned. When Derek came into the clearing my happy mood all but dropped into the pit of my stomach.

"Who's that?" He was angry, but why? What reason did he have for being angry? I let go of the man and turned towards Derek. Who didn't seem in the mood to talk to anyone new.

"Him, he's just my cousin." The red eyed idiot stepped forward and held out his hand to Derek, which Derek took with claws out.

"The name is Allen, you must be the famous Derek Hale that Christa is always on about." I blushed when Derek looked at me, but I lowered my head before Derek could notice. Allen made a sound of pain before he ripped his hand out of Derek's. "What the hell?" Derek growled before he glared at me with bright red eyes.

"Why is he here?" I let my eyes widen a bit before I looked at Allen.

"Why are you here?" Allen shook his head and stepped back away from Derek and me. He shoved his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. I stared at him for awhile, waiting for him to look back at me, but when he didn't I just nodded my head. "I understand." I looked at Derek and then over at the flower pit. "There over there Derek, I'll help you remove the flowers but after that you're on your own." Derek nodded his head and walked towards the pit, crouching at the edge.

"So you working with other packs now?" I heard Allen whisper into the air. I shook my head head and walked over to where Derek was sitting. I jumped down and used my claws to cut the yarrow filled rope, slowly and carefully pulling it off of the two who had fallen asleep. Next I picked up the wolves-bane and put it in a pile off to the side.

"There, all done. Now leave me alone." Derek gave me a curt nod and jumped down into the pit, slowly waking up the two pups. I jumped out and walked over to Allen, I placed a hand on his shoulder and got him to look up at me. "Come on...lets go, and you can tell me why your'e here." Allen smiled at me before he took off running to my house. I quickly caught up and followed close behind him.

"Why I'm here is not important pup." I shook my head and ran in front of him cutting him off. Allen almost ran into me but stopped before I was on my ass. He got close, real close, and I could smell something on him that I wish I didn't.

"Allen..." He took a few steps back and shoved his hands in his coat pockets. I rolled my head to the side and let out a low groan. "You smell like human blood." He made a whimper noise and had a sudden moderate twitch went through his body. "I thought you were don-"

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not perfect and I make mistakes." I looked up at Allen who seemed extremely troubled.

"What happened?" I closed the distance between us and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, please." Allen shook his head and pursed his lips.

"No." I let out a loud sigh before removing my hand from his body. "Not here at least, your mom and brother need to hear this too. It's very important." I nodded my head before Allen placed a hand on my head and we teleported back to my house. I never liked him beaming me places. It always made my stomach upset, and on the worst days I would get a headache and boy did they suck ass.

"Can you tell me how fazing places doesn't fuck you up." Allen stared wide eyed at me, shocked as all hell. "What?" I looked past him and took a quick glance around the living room. No one.

"It's nothing I'm just, it's just that you never swore." I nodded my head and walked over into the kitchen to take a quick look around.

"Well yeah things change." They weren't in the kitchen, upstairs maybe? I walked past Allen and moved over to the stairs, with said blood sucker in tow. I placed a foot on the stairs and he placed a hand on my arm.

"Don't go up there." I looked back at Allen and tilted my head. He stared me dead in the eyes and I even say them flash red. He was serious.

"Why?" He shook his head and tugged on my arm when I tried to walk forward. "Why can't I go up?" His eyes contact flickered away from me and up changed to look up at the top of the stairs. I yanked my arm out of Allen's arm and swiftly made my way to the top of the stairs where I heard a very unfamiliar voice. I kneeled down at the top of the stairs and quieted my breathing so not even the most trained wolf could hear it.

"The wolves in this town need to be brung down." I heard what sounded like the click and swish of alcohol. "You understand that right?" The voice was old and clearly belonged to a man of business.

"Yes Ger, we understand completely." That was Victor, who the hell is Ger?

"So you understand that we must do everything to make them pay for what they did to my daughter?" He clearly sounded angry, it wasn't obvious but I could pick it out. I got down on all fours and made my way closer to the door that the voices were coming from and leaned against the wall.

"My sweet pup, your daughter how old is she?" I leaned forward and looked through the crack in the door to see my mo-, to see Lou sitting in a chair. Standing front of her was an old man in a nice suit. He was rubbing her cheek with the palm of his hand and to be honest it made me feel all gross inside.

"She's 16, but why do you need to know." 'Ger' took his hand off Lou's face and let it fall down to his side.

"Poor girl. Has she figured out who killed her father yet?" My body tensed and I could feel anger swell in my heart but I forced it to stay down. Lou shook her head before she looked down at her feet.

"She doesn't need to find out." My brother walked up behind Ger, and just stood there.

"Ah yes I forgot, you Rosemary's are a family built off betrayal and deception. It runs in the family to lie to one another. Well runs in your mother's side at least. Hopefully sweet little Chrissy isn't like that." My brother tensed and shoved his hands in his pockets. The old man turned around and pulled Victor into a hug. Victor was clearly not enjoying it but made no move to push the older male away. Was he scared? No he couldn't be, he's my big brother he doesn't get scared. Right? Ger finally stopped hugging Victor, he let go and stepped back. Lou stood up and placed a fist over her heart.

"Gerald, we can promise you Christa will follower her destiny and kill Derek Hale. There is no doubt that Ruby was wrong. She is the best and she is never wrong." My blood ran cold and I could feel my body tremble. What? Me, kill Derek Hale?! What the fuck are they talking about? I didn't have time to process what they had just said for Gerald made his way over to the door and reached for the handle. I quickly stood up and took a few steps back, from there I made it look like I had just made my way up the stairs. By then he had opened the door and noticed me.

"Christa." I could hear a quiet 'what' from the room where the secret meeting had just taken place. "Did you just get here?" I nodded my head and tilted my head back at the stairs.

"Me and my friend were just coming up to make sure it was okay with...Mom that he stay the night." Gerald raised a brow and looked back at Lou who looked very startled.

"A boy? I would never let a boy sleep in the same room as my daughter." Lou lowered her head and Gerald let out a low chuckled before he looked back at me. "But then again, you can take care of yourself just fine, can't you?" I nodded my head.

"Well you look like you were just on your way out so, don't let me stop you." I stepped aside and made room for him to walk past me, which he did.

"I guess your right." With that he made a swift escape down the stairs and out the door. I turned to look in front of me again, and instead of seeing my mother I was met with a broad chest and a leather coat. I screeched and jumped back.

"Allen!" He didn't laugh nor chuckled, which was strange for him, seeing at it was, well him. He just stared at me and placed a single finger over his mouth as if to sush me. What right does he have to sush me? Never mind.

"Now is not the time for fun." He turned around oh his heels and made his way into the meeting room. I followed him closely into the room where he stopped abruptly. "Aunt Lou, Victor." The two waved a hand at Allen before giving me a weird look.

"I don't know why he's here either so don't look at me like that. Makes me feel uncomfortable. Like I'm on a stage next to a pole." Allen spun on his heels and glared at me. I only laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Not the time I get it. Shesh."

"You want to know why I'm here?" I nodded my head as did Lou and Vic. "Well, It's not good that much I can tell you. Though I don't plan to draw this out more than it should." He took a break and it left a suspense in the air so thick you would need a chainsaw to cut it. "My mother and father." He turned to Lou and gave her a look full of grief and sorrow. "They're dead. They were killed by american hunters."


	8. Important news

Hey guys it's me Kumara and I'm here to tell you that if you want to help with the story you can. All you have to do is go to my page and vote on my poll that I set up. It's basically me asking you who you want to see Christa get with, so if I put her with someone and you don't like it, I don't want to here complaining if you didn't vote, but if you did and your top choice wasn't the overall top pick, then and only then can you complain.

Yours truly,  
KumaraFrost666


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys what up? No? Okay I'll never do that again. Anywhore I'm having to much fun writing this story but I still can't decide who put Christa with, so please oh god please help me by taking the poll. I don't have anything else to say so I guess we can get to the story now.**

* * *

I stared at the calm waters of the small creek, I was trying to focus on the movement of the water in an attempt to calm myself down, but it wasn't working. _Why would someone kill Allen's parents?_ I mean they were _clean_ , hadn't had a taste of human blood in over five or so years. So why kill them? I just didn't make any sense.

* * *

Flash back- earlier that night-

After Allen had told us that his parents where dead Lou almost had a panic attack. Though I really didn't care about her, I was more worried about my cousin then her stupid ass. She lied to me any way, this is all probably her fault.

"Why were they killed?" I asked him.

"I don't know?" Allen looked down at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"What happened?" He looked up at me and frowned.

"We were having diner, raw cow meat and fresh cow blood, and don't worry they were are own cows. Then in the middle of prayer there was a knock on the door. My father got up to see who was here, but the second he opened the down he was rushed down by a hunter. Me and my mother moved quickly, we through the hunter off dad and ran up stairs. Though we were quickly stopped by another hunter. He was bigger and stronger then the last one, he decapitated my father with easy and sent me and my mom rolling down the stairs. Enraged by her dead mate my mother attacked the hunters, she killed the smaller one but the larger one dispatched her with haste. When I was the only one left I could think of only one thing and it wasn't to stay in fight. No, I ran, and I'm not ashamed of it, just so you know." I stared Allen in the eyes, the tears rolled quickly down his face and in return made me cry. I quickly moved to comfort him, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Allen, everything is going to be okay. We're here for you." Allen cried into my shoulder for about 20 minutes before he finally stopped. I always appreciated men who cried. I never saw it as weakness, I saw it as strength which it was. "Now where do you want to sleep tonight it's getting late and we can talk more tomorrow."

* * *

I moved closer to the edge of the water and looked into it. I wanted to see my reflection, but what I saw was not that. Who I saw in the water couldn't be me I mean, she has white eyes and killer sharp teeth. Her hair was short and black, and her skin was paler then the full moon. She couldn't be me could she.

"That's who your really are Christa." I turned around so quick I almost fell into the cold water, but didn't thanks to my amazing balance. When I looked around I noticed a woman, she had long black fading white hair, matching white eyes, and pale ass skin. The woman from before but she was wearing a black dress this time, and it wasn't torn to hell.

"You're that woman, the one that talked to me that night when I fought the hunter." She nodded her head and walked over to me.

"Yes I am."

"Then you're not real." She stopped mid-step and glared at me. She looked hurt like I had just said something very offensive. She sat down on the ground next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, she was so cold.

"I'm real, I'm very real Christa." I looked at her and then looked down at the water, I could she her reflection, so either I'm good at this or she is real. I rather like to think I'm not insane, so I'm going to go with the later. She took her hand off me and pulled something out of the pocket in her dress. I want a dress with pockets, like please. She pulled out a small leather bag that seemed to be dripping red liquid.

"What is that?" She looked at the bag then looked back up at me.

"It's a present, for you." I held out my hand and let her put the bag in my hand. I instantly regretted taking the bag when the feeling of the gooey liquid on my hand was acknowledged. I kept my hands and the bag away from my body, not wanting any of it on my clothes. The women and black reached over and pulled the small string that held the bag close. When she had the string off the bag opened up and revealed it's contents. Human flesh, the smell was undeniable and unmistakable. I smelt it all the time when I visited Allen's uncle, from his fathers side. They still drank human blood, but they only drank that of those who were dead. They didn't feel the need to have a weakness to it. Unnecessary to say the least. They were hunters and they didn't want to be stopped by a little dead men's blood.

"What is this for?" She smiled at me and used her pointer and thumb to pick up the flesh and held it in front of my face like a mother does to her child.

"Open your mouth." I shook my head.

"No that is wrong." She frowned but quickly smiled again, she pushed her hand closer to my mouth. "No."

"It will make you strong, your body needs it. That's why you are transforming with out consent." I stared at her and she stared back at me. "Eat up." When I refused again she shoved her hand up and used her thumb to pry open my mouth. Then she shoved the flesh down my throat. I choked and tried it get it out but she made sure I ate it all. After it was down my throat she let go of me and I instantly tried to throw up, but it was no use, my body wasn't letting go of that flesh. Was she right? Did I really need that flesh? "See? Your body wont let go of it because it needs it. Now stand up." I stood up as she asked, I don't know why I listened to her to easy, I just did. Like it was natural or something.

"Why do I need to eat human flesh?" She smiled at me and then pointed back at the creek. I followed her finger and looked into the water, and there it was, I saw it again. Me with black hair and white eyes. It reminded me of something but I couldn't place my finger on it. "Who are you?" When I looked back up at the woman I was met with nothing. I was alone, she was gone just like that. I let out a sigh and stood up, I dusted myself off and turned on my heels, and headed back home.

* * *

The next day I was awoken with Allen staring right at me, like he was sitting at the end of my bed and he was just staring at me. Boy did it freak me the fuck out, I mean I screamed louder then I've screamed in my entire life. And I have screamed a lot.  
"Allen! What the cupcake?" He smiled and laughed at my childish replacement for hell. I jumped out of bed and walked over to my wardrobe and opened it violently. I thumbed through my clothes until I found a dress, it was black with skulls all over it, and the top of the chest area was made with lace and so was the entire back. I set the dress on one of the door and then went to get undressed. I unbuttoned my shirt and dropped it onto the floor along with my shorts.

"Here." Allen came up behind me and handed me my bra. I took it and thanked him quickly then put it on. I reached up and took my dress off the door. I put it on and allowed Allen to zip it up for me. Calling him Allen was getting annoying, I needed to give him a nickname. Ally? No, too girly. Al, yeah that will work. For now that is. I went to move to my dresser but I was stopped by Al. He had already thought ahead of me. He was already brushing my hair for me. Like he did when I was little, he always felt the need to watch over me and help me out, like a big brother event though I already had one.

"Why do you always feel the need to do this?" He didn't answer me, he just continued to brush my hair. I sighed and stepped away from Allen. I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Once I was finished and I returned to my bedroom I found Allen kneeling on the ground with my boots next to him. "You really need to stop this." I shrugged and sat down on my bed, allowing the fool to put on my socks and shoes.

"Christa must you insist on asking so many questions." I shrugged and stood up seeing as my shoes where on and zipped up. I walked to my door and hurried down the steps, and of course Al beat me to the bottom. Stupid vampire speed. I stepped past him and walked over to the door but was stopped by Allen again. God, will he ever just leave me be? "You're not going to eat." I laughed and picked up my newly fixed book bag. Lou must've fixed it after I left with Derek.

"I rarely eat before school Allen, haven't sense the 3rd grade."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes and flung my bag over my shoulders.

"Just haven't had the time I guess?" He frowned and pointed at the clock that hung above the door.

"You have time today." I shook my head and got my keys off of the coat rack.

"No, I have to make up a test that I missed a few days ago." He frowned and I rolled my eyes while I shoved my keys into my pockets. "So are you going to enrol into school again or you gonna get a job?" He looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't really want to go through high school _again."_ I smiled and reached for the door handle.

"Well better find a job soon then." I looked back at him and smirked. "You may be family, but that doesn't mean we are gonna let you stay here for free." I patted his shoulder before turning on my heels and exiting the house. Closing and locking the door behind me. I looked over at the drive way and groaned, the truck was gone. That means I have to walk. I groaned once more while I made my way to the side walk.

The walk to school was uneventful, other then I got to see someone get mugged. Did I help? No. I have to much to do and not enough time, no one got hurt though so that's a plus. I walked through the school parking lot when I noticed something strange. A nice car. Like a really nice car, and it was a student's, but who else was at school this early. If it was a teacher I would understand but dude, it's 6:30 am! I made my way into the school and down the halls and that's when it happened again. I was forcefully pinned against the wall. I am really getting sick of this!

"You're Christa right?" Is that Jackson? I squirmed in the man's grip but didn't want to hurt him so I couldn't use to much force and, okay what I'm saying here is that without hurting Jackson I can't get out of this mess. Sue me.

"Jackson? Is that you?" His grip loosened for a millisecond but return to it's tightness in a flash.

"Shut up. I need to ask you something, and tell you something." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay then. Amuse me Jacky." He growled and pushed my face harder into the cold lockers.

"I know what your are Christa, you're a Werewolf!" I hissed and pushed myself away from the lockers but not out of his grip. "Are you not?!" He yelled at me.

"Yes Jackson I'm a werewolf." He let out a sigh of release and I scrunched up my face in confusion.

"Then you can help me." I turned around this time, getting out of the submissive position.

"With what?" He grabbed my wrist and dragged my down the hall and into the boys bathroom. "Dude! I can't go in there!" He groaned and pulled me in anyway's. Once we were in he let go of my wrist and stood by one of the sinks. "Well now that we are in here, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, next to the paper towel.

"I didn't change." I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow. "I'm not getting stronger, I'm not turning all I'm doing is leaking." I coughed and covered my mouth with a hand to silence my laughter.

"Leaking?" He nodded and I laughed under my breath again. I can't help it that sounds, weird you know. Like the fuck. "Sorry to tell you but I'm not a doctor so I can't help you with your, 'leaking'." Jackson shook his head and slammed his hand against the wall.

"Not like that you idiot. It's like blood, from every where and it doesn't stop." I stared at him. Blood? He's leaking blood? That's fricking crazy! Who the fuck leaks blood after they get bit? "Now do you know why it's happening?" I shook my head and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"I don't know exactly, but I have an Idea." Jackson let out a sigh and even a smile crept on his face. "Don't feel safe yet, because if I'm right it is not good." Jackson glared at me, I don't know why it's not like it's my fault that this is happening to him. Jackson opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak the bell rang and that meant I missed my make up test. In a fit of anger I raced out of the bathroom and headed to my maths class so I could apologize for missing my make up.

* * *

The first three hours of they day went by rather slow, to slow if you ask me. Though when the bell rang for lunch I didn't head for the lunch room, I had work to do. Had to figure out why Jackson was, 'leaking'. Ugh, that word makes me feel weird, like moist does. Blah. I made my way to the library and went all the way to the back before I sat down and got comfy. I sat down and pulled a thick book out of my bag, my bestiary. It was old and fragile, the papers look like the were stained with coffee and the spine was peeling away. We've had this book forever, been passed down on my fathers side, dates all the way back to the 13th century. I ran my hand across the spine and whispered a little prayer under my breath before I opened it. I skimmed through the pages and searched for the section on Werewolves. Which was near the end next to Wendigos and Wailers. Stupid Wailers, they never learn just like cats.

 **Werewolves** ;  
Chapter 1: History  
Chapter 2: Bites  
Chapter 3: Sub-categories  
Chapter 4: Sickness'

I skimmed through and found the section on bites, hopefully there would be something there about Jackson's problem. I speed read through the section till I found something about blood leakage. 'After someone is bit different things could happen, from the body failing to change and the host dying or the host changing into something other then a wolf {for more look at Sub-categories}. One thing that is showing up in hosts more then not is the the body leaking blood. This is a sign that the body is trying to reject the bite. Like an immune system fighting a disease off. This could mean many things but one that is becoming very common is that the host is becoming a Kanima {For more look at Sub-categories}.'

"Oh no." I rubbed my forehead and flipped the page to chapter 3. 'Kanima The master of revenge. The Kanima is a tool, it is used by the Kanima master to help him get his/her revenge. Though the Kanima would kill anyone for their master, they still have a code. To not take the life of an innocent. The Kanima has venom that can paralyse any creature on the planet, but it cannot poison itself or another Kanima.' "Well that's gonna be fun."

"What's gonna be fun." I slammed the bestiary close and snapped my head up to look at who had interrupted my reading. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." It was Matt, the fucker.

"Don't worry I was just finishing up." He smiled and sat down in the seat next to me. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be eating?" Matt smirked and leaned on the table.

"I should be asking you the same thing." I rolled my eyes and slid the old book back into my bag. "What were you reading."

"Harry Potter." I lied. He smirked and looked at me in disbelief.

"Looked a little to big to be Harry Potter."

"It's a special editions, all the books in one." He rolled his eyes and scooted closer to me and I scooted away. We sat there for a few minuets, just staring at each other, and god was it fucking weird. I don't like silence, it creeps me out and makes me feel nervous. Matt's eyes started to travel over my body. Looking me up and down like I was something on display. This guys is so creepy.

"Can I read it?" I scrunched up my face and held my bag close to my chest.

"Well my father gave it to me before he died so I really don't like other people touching it." He tilted his head and his expression went dark. "What?"

"Your father is dead?" I groaned and nodded my head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to be offensive." His shoulders got tight and he hung his head in grief. Dammit! I let out a sigh and placed one of my hands on Matt's shoulders.

"Don't worry. I'm fine, I got over it a while ago." Matt smiled at me before he stood up quickly.

"Excuse me, I have to go." I watched him leave and it made me feel sick, the feeling of him walking away brung up unwanted memories of the night that this all started. It reminded me of watching Chloe walk away and me doing nothing to stop her. Why is this happening to me? Why did that night happen, why did those Wendigos attack, and why in the hell did we even move here. To start over? To give ourselves a new beginning? Why in the hell did we move away from my only lead. It was the only thing I had to help me find my fathers killer. At least that is what I used to think, until I saw that man in the house last night. Allen doesn't like him and neither do I. He just spells bad news for me and my entire family. Maybe it's better this way? That's what Victor says but he doesn't know how wrong he is.

"Christa?" I pun around so fast I fell over in my chair and hit the ground. "Whoa, sorry." I groaned in pain and rolled over off the chair. I looked up at my murder and almost had a heart attack. It was Stiles.

"What the hell Stiles?" He smirked and held out his hand, which I took gratefully. He helped my up and I picked up the chair. "Sorry, I just that with your super hearing and smelling you would have noticed me coming." I turned around and placed my hand on his rather, firm chest. Wow I did not expect that. He is way more muscular then he looks like what the fuck.

"Christa?" I stepped back and blushed, looking down at the ground in attempt to hide it. "So what were you and matt talking about?" I shook my head and let out a shaky sigh before looking back up at Stiles.

"He wanted to know what I was reading."

"What were you reading?" I looked at Stiles then back down at my bag. I leaned over and pulled out the old book and held it out to him.

"My bestiary, been past down in the family for generations." Stiles took the book and opened it to a random page, which I guess might be about mutilation or something else gory because he closed it right away. "It has documents on pretty much everything supernatural in this entire world. Anything you may need or want to know you will find it there in that there book." Stiles laughed and handed me back the novel.

"Got a little southern there didn't ya." I giggled before I put the book back in my bag. Why does this boy know just what to say to get me in a good mood. "Derek told me you had a blood sucker at your house." I looked up at Stiles and raised a brow. "Is he dangerous?" I picked up my bag and put it on.

"I though you and Derek weren't on good terms." He nodded his head and rubbed his chin in thought.

"Yeah we are, which is why I'm so worried he had the need to tell me that you were hanging out with a Vampire." I rolled my eyes and shifted my weight onto one of my legs.

"Shouldn't you be doing something for Scott right now, looking for someone?" Stiles raised his brows and stepped backwards.

"So your ears do work." I nodded quickly before I walked away and headed for the door. "Well see ya then." I rolled my eyes and headed down the hall to my next hour. Which was English, with Isaac. Though he probably wont be there. A shame really, he seems like a nice kid. Same with Matt, just wish we could have a normal conversation for once.

* * *

I headed for the exit quickly not wanting to run into the pack or Jackson, both would be crap right now. And God must be on my side right now because I ran into neither, thank fuck. My brother was already in the truck so I didn't need to wait for anyone and risk the chance of anyone finding me. I quickly got into the truck and buckled up.

"Drive." My brother stared at me and I stared back at him. "Are you deaf?" He glared at me and I smirked.

"No, just wondering why you're in a hurry." I rolled my eyes, I've been doing that a lot today.

"Just drive."

"Okay." He pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road heading to...not our house. What the fuck where are we going.

"Victor? Where are we going?" He didn't look at me, flinch, or even answer. He just focused on driving. The hell? "Hey! Answer me!" Still no reply. Okay now I'm angry. I reached over and grabbed the steering wheel, and with a quick and strong pull I made the truck go out of control. We ended up in a ditch, unharmed.

"Christa! What the actual fuck!" He growled at me and quickly go out of the truck, I followed him. He went to the hood and opened it, giving the engine a quick look over to make sure it wasn't fucked up.

"You weren't answering me."

"So you drove us into a ditch, you could have ruined the truck!" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. He looked up at me and clicked his tongue before he shut the hood. "What do you want?"

"Where are we going?" Victor leaned against the truck.

"It's a surprise." I scoffed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Why don't I believe you?" Victor shrugged and cracked his neck. "Oh, okay then. So I'm just supposed to trust you?" Victor frowned and looked at me questionably.

"Well yeah, I'm your brother. Your family, your supposed to trust me."

"I'm finding that kind of hard as of late." He stood up straight and stared me straight in the face.

"Why?" I shrugged and turned around.

"I just have this feeling you and Lou are hiding things from me." Victor grabbed my shoulder and forced me to turn around and look at him.

"If we are it's to protect you, and can you tell me why you're calling mom by her first name?" I grabbed his hand and yanked it off my shoulder.

"I call her Lou because she is not my mother, she may be yours but she's not mine. And maybe if you sit and think about it you'll see that hiding things from me is putting me in more danger then if you told me." Victor growled and pulled his hand away. "Maybe it's true, maybe our family depends on betrayal." Victors face altered in the matter of second, from worried and a little upset to full on anger. He pulled his hand back, raised it high and then brung it down backhanding me across the face, and throwing me into the dirt.

* * *

Hey guys it's me! I was just wondering if you like the idea of Christa's family being hunters? I like it so you know, but still I want to know what you guys think of the story so far. Comment please! Till next time guys!


	10. Chapter 8

Hey guys welcome to the next chapter of WWRH I lost like 2,000 words because I forgot to save and shit so most of this I rewrote by memory. Though I'm here to wish ya'll a happy singles day just I'm single year...I suck I know. Any whore here's the story, enjoy. P.s I'm so ready for the Deadpool movies.

* * *

I woke up to a burning sensation of my cheek and the feeling of metal tearing at my wrist. My chest was tight and my stomach felt like crap. Instead of the dirt and leaves that I should of felt beneath me, I felt air. Like I was hung up. If I am that would explain the cold metal feeling that was cutting away at my wrist. The smell was almost unbearable, it was of iron and sulfur. Components of the human body. It also smelt of urine and fesses. When I finally opened my eyes what I saw was what looked to be a warehouse, badly lit by a single flickering bulb. And my suspicions where correct, I was being hung up by metal chains. I'm a straight up fucking Sherlock Holmes ain't I?! When I looked around a little more I found a table with multiple weapons used for torture. I would not like have those used on me, like bruh nah I ain't built for that. When I looked down at the ground I noticed something right away. The blood stains. The smell of iron was the blood that painted the floor. The cement was stained red with blood, and not in the good way.

"Your awake." I looked up to see the last person I would ever expect to be here in this ware house with me. My brother.

"Victor? W-where are we?" Victor smiled. He was leaning against a poll arms crossed all smug like. Dick. I feel like he heard me because he stared to walk over to me, he got real close, to the point that our faces were only inches apart.

"I don't know, if I told you, you might not trust me." I rolled my eyes and grunted when I felt him cup my face with his hand. It was rough and seasoned with scars. It made me wonder what he really did when he left early and came home late. "After all, all I do is lie." He smirked. "Isn't that right Christa?" I whined and leaned into his touch. Why is he doing this to me, I thought we were family. Family doesn't do this, right? Right?

"You know I didn't mean what I said back there Victor, so get me down so we can kiss and make up. Please?" Vic clicked his tongue and roughly rubbed my cheek with his calloused thumb.

"Sorry sis. I just can't do that. Orders from the big boss." I raised my brow and stared at Victor with fear filled eyes. I felt my heart jump into my throat and my mind went hazy.

"The boss?" He nodded his head and let his hand fall back at his side. "But he hasn't said anything to us in over a year, and he's just now deciding to talk to people again?" Victor tilted his head, walked around me and placed his hands on my shoulders rubbing them in a relaxing manor.

"I really wished you hadn't walked up the stairs last night." He breathed down my neck and made me shiver. "Why couldn't you listen to Allen for once in your fucking life." I shrugged my shoulders and rolled my head to the side. Then let out a grunt.

"I'm a rebel, I didn't chose thug life, thug life chose me. 2016, vote for Christa." Victor growled low and was suddenly in front of me again, this time with his hand on my throat. He gripped me and closed my wind pipe. His claws dug into my neck and made me bleed slightly.

"Why can't you just shut up and say something smart for once!" I stared at Victor, his eyes were filled with some distant vision. Like dream that he horde deep in his soul and he wouldn't let anyone stop him. It reminded me of my fathers eyes, but once I took a closer look I realised it wasn't his determination, or his love nor will to protect us. It was his crave for more power and the acknowledgement that he had power. That he knew he could make any Beta or Omega bend to his will. It was frightening.

"Victor please, I didn't hear anything. Just let me go and let's forget about this!" Victor clicked his tongue and walked over to the metal table holding the torture tools. He let his had rest on one of the knifes, tracing the edges that threatened to cut his skin.

"I'm sorry sis you never know, if I let you go I could just betray you again." Why did he take what I said so harsh, but when Ger said it he just sat there and took it like, like a man. Did I use that right, I feel like I didn't.

"Can't Christa, boss' orders." I tilted my head and clenched my fist.

"That's what I don't get? You're just letting him order you around, and you're not making a fuss about it?" He nodded his head and turned away from me. I took a deep breath and searched my mind for memories of our so called boss. He was a cruel man, but I couldn't deny he was hot as fuck. He is the Russia Mafia boss, also he is the leader of the Russian hunting division and ever sense the leader in Canada died, my grandfather, he had felt the need to take over and order us around. He was ruthless and unfair, he listened to no one but himself, he trusted no one but himself. That's what made him scary, the fact that it was impossible to get leverage on him. You can't threaten a guy who doesn't care about anything but his position, and you can't exactly threaten to take that away. It was just a giant fucked up mess. That's also another reason we moved here to America, but it didn't matter. That bastard still found us, but what bothered me now was that he didn't just kill me right away. He was keeping me alive? That didn't sound like him at all, unless I was to die here in this smelly crap whole. "Why does he want me here?" Victor shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know to be honest. Might be that you heard some things, maybe he's just sick of your attitude. All I know for sure is that I was told to bring you here and wait for the specialist." Victor looked back at me and smirked. He must be a demon or something. Why else would he be doing this to me? "He's here." Just then the doors opened and a bald man who was no older than 30 walked into the building. He was wearing a black suit and those black clip on overalls that people don't wear to keep up there pants they just let them hang at their waist, all in an attempt to look cool or some shit like that. (I do that too so don't be offended) His eyes were a dark brown and his skin, of what I could see, was untouched. "Zsasz! She's awake and ready for you." _Zsasz?_ I heard that name somewhere before. He was like a big deal to the Russian Mafia, and what he did best was torture. He could break anyone apparently, Ass-butt. He just looks like a fancy monk. He looks stupid in other words. Wow am I really this childish? God I need to get out more.

"Good morning beautiful." I flinched when he called me by such a name. He walked over his eyes wide and observant. It was kind of creepy. Like imagine if you were being stared at by Nick Cage when he's in one of his freak out moods. "What not gonna say hi back?" I rolled my eyes and regretted it instantly, for in return for my 'disrespect' I received a slap to the face, a hard one at that. I whined in pain. "That could have been avoided if you had just said hi. Ungrateful brat." He grabbed me by my chin and made me look up at him, his eyebrows raised.

"Hi." I said with sass in my voice. He smiled and let go of my chin.

"That's better, at least we're getting somewhere." I rolled my head to the side and groaned. Zsasz turned on his heels and glared at me. "Excuse me?" I looked at him with a lax face. "Is there something you want to say?" I blinked slowly and smirked before I opened my mouth to speak.

"If you want me to talk you're gonna have to hit harder then that." Zsasz grinned and reached over to the table holding his 'co-workers' and grabbed a rusty knife. Gross. Clean your tools bro. Like I know they're for cutting people but the least you could do it clean up after yourself. Wow, when did I become a critic?

"Of course, I forgot. You and your brother are from the north. You are strong, and hard to break. Some say you're stronger then the Alpha's in America."

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush." He was chuckling under his breath as I spoke. It was fucking creepy, everything about this man was fucking creepy. He got real close real quick to. God this was like have a conversation with Freddy Kruger.

"So lets see how long it really takes to break you 'big bad wolves'." With that he slowly cut into my side with that rusty knife. I could feel the rust scratching at my insides and fusing into my flesh. Is he trying to give me Tetanus?! I clenched my jaw shut and closed my eyes. "Yes try to fight, focus on something else. Fight the pain! Make this interesting for me!" I rolled my head to the side and let out a small yelp when he pulled the knife out all too quickly.

"Fuck, you." I spat in his face. Zsasz click his tongue in distaste. I heard a strange noise and I opened my eyes just in time to see him shoved the blade back into my body, my chest this time. I could feel the blade inside my lungs, I could feel myself drown as blood flowed in, and I heard the all too annoying laugh of Zsasz. God I hope he dies a painful fucking death.

 _Focus on the pain._ My eyes snapped open and I looked around the room. Where did that voice come from. _Christa, you need to focus on the pain._ Where ever it came from it must be a fucking idiot. Why in the hell would I-

"Aaah!" My thoughts were interrupted by the pain of a long circular object being shoved through my upper arm. I looked over and watched as Ass-butt shoved a poll through my bicep. The fuck! "Fucker!" He smiled at me and stopped forcing the rod through my arm. The second he stopped pushing the pain stopped and I felt a fire start in my stomach. "You still suck at this." His smile faded and turned into a dark frown. He spun on his heels and grabbed what looked like a vile filled with purple liquid and another rusty knife. What don't like using the same rusty knife. Why are all these knives fucking rusted!? He opened the bottle and dipped the knife in it.

"Victor...is that wolves-bane?" My brother spoke up for the first time sense this shit started. His voice was shaky and riddled with worry. Dick. Zsasz looked back at my brother and laughed.

"Sure fucking is!" Victor moved closer and placed his hand on the steel table. He gripped it tight, so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"Isn't that a little acssesive?" Ass-butt shook his head and set down the purple bottle. "I mean that shit is deadly for us." What the hell? Is he trying to help me or something? Wolves-bane doesn't work on us at all, what the fuck is he even talking about?

"Not in the least bit." He spun on his heels like a dancer and made his way back over to me. Wierdo. "Your sister is strong isn't she?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then she will be fine no?" Victor shut his mouth and turned around and,...and he walked away. Rage started to flow through my veins and went straight to my mouth.

"What are you such a coward that you can't even stick around to watch me get killed?!" Victor didn't stop, nor turn around. Which just angered me more. "Your a crazy fucking basket case you know that? I thought that you loved me! Or was that just another one of your famous lies?" Victor didn't even flinch. "You're just as bad as Fargo!" He slammed the door and disappeared into the night, leaving me alone with Zsasz. I dropped my head and looked at the ground. Tears threatened to fall from my eyes, but I held them back. Why is this happening to me? Why are they doing this to me, all I did was over hear some things. Was it that much of a crime?

"Well that was emotional." I looked up and glared at Zsasz who was smiling like an idiot.

"What do you know." I growled and clenched my fists. He smirked and held the knife high above my shoulder.

"I know that this is gonna hurt." I clenched my eyes shut and screamed out as he drove the knife into my body. I felt the wolves-bane sink in and travel through my body. I felt as it reached my brain and heart, felt it try to claw away at my life but to no avail. Instead I felt the adrenaline morph the wolves-bane, changed it into power. Zsasz should really do some research before he torturers people.

"You really suck at your job." I opened my eyes and stared straight into his, and watched. I watched as my eyes turned white and my teeth grew sharp. My body grew extremely cold and the metal that held me up suffered from it. The metal that held me, and the pieces that were in my body, grew too cold and ended up breaking, shattering into pieces on the ground. I landed on my hind legs, and slowly moved down onto all fours.

"What the fuck are you?" I growled low before I bunched up the muscles in my hind legs, and pounced on Zsasz.

 _Eat, eat up sweet heart you're hungry._ Zsasz punched me in the face then crawled away from me. He reached into the back of his pants and pulled out a pistol. Aiming it at me he took the shot. It went right through my shoulder, made me stagger and become unbalanced. _He is nothing, just a snack._ I stalked forward, every muscle in my body was unnaturally relaxed and my mind was slowly slipping away. Any real thoughts were being replaced with one word. ' _Eat.'_ I wanted to listen, I felt like I was starving. No, I was starving. With out warning Zsasz shot me again, this time I dodged it with a quick side step. It was so easy, all of this was so easy.

"Hungry, so hungry." The words were spilling out of my mouth on repeat. My body moved forward with speed not even known to a werewolf of my calibur. I reached out and grabbed his leg, and used it to throw him into the wall. He hit the wall hard and fell the the ground. I heard his bones crack and pop. He was dizzy and weak, now was the time to finish it. I rushed forward and used my arms to pin him down, using all my body weight just to make sure he wasn't faking this weak state. I felt my jaw enlarge as I opened it up. It popped and cracked in all the right places. I could feel the drool pouring out of my mouth onto Zsasz. I could hear his heart, it sounded like a frightened rabbit that is about to die. His skin was hot and his breath was laboured. He knew he was about to die, and so did I.

 _Eat!_ That was my last thought before I used my teeth to tear into his stomach. His scream was so hideous it made me want to puke, but I didn't. I was too busy eating the vagrant. I tore him open and had eaten almost half of him before the doors to the storage house opened. I quickly backed away from the body and ran for the shadows. My mind may be lost to me, but that doesn't mean I'm fucking stupid, I'm still being hunted. I watched from the darkness as a man with a hood on walked into the building. He looked around and quickly noticed the body, he walked over and kneeled down. When I saw the chance, I ran. I grabbed my back pack and ran. What happened next I will never know, I really didn't want to stick around to find out so I ran. I ran out of the building and down the alley way. I needed to hide, to run some where. Should I go... _Home?_ Was it even safe to go back there. No it's not, I need to go some place else... Someone I can trust, someone that wont betray me. . . . . Stiles.

* * *

I quickly washed my face and body off, my clothes were in the trash and I was borrowing some of Stiles' clothes. Hope he don't mind. After I was sure that no blood remained on my body I left the bathroom and headed for his bedroom. Stiles was not home yet, actually no one was home yet. Still I could smell Stiles on the wind, it wouldn't take him long to get here. In the mean time I need to get on the internet. I want to know something. Quickly I sat down at Stiles' cluttered table and logged into his computer, and just like I thought his password was ilovelydia4ever. He really was adorable, I heard from Danny that Stiles has had a crush on Lydia Martin sense the 3rd grade. It's sweet. I logged onto the PD website and hacked into Stiles' father's account, what luck really. My new 'friend' is also the son of this town's sheriff. From his account I looked up some files through a very complicated search process. From what I heard my mother was last living in Wyoming before she disappeared. I had seen a few pictures of her so I had something to go off of, but I doubt it was enough.

I was wrong. For once. I found about 5 different Holly Riffs that lived in Wyoming in the last 17 years. Only about 3 of them matched my mothers description, and only one of them had lived in Canada prior to America. I clicked on the file and waited for it to load, once it was I quickly read through it and was very, very interesting. Apparently Holly had went missing 10 years ago. They 'found her body' on the shore of some beach 4 cities over. Though some test say it wasn't her, but they just swept that under a rug and pretend that the results never existed. That poor woman, who ever she was, and her family God I wonder what they did. I looked up more on Holly Riff and the one I call mother was apparently a morgue doctor, you know those ones who do the Autopsies. She had worked for the police station back in her home town before she came to Wyoming to work. Maybe that's where she and dad met.

"What are you doing here?" I spun around in the chair so fast I fell over, again. Fuck my life.

"You bag off Ass!" I rolled over and laid on my stomach. "Why do you always do this to me!" I groaned when I felt Stiles' hand on my back as he helped pull me back up on my feet. Which in return I pulled the chair back up. "Do you plan to knock me over in every chair I ever sit in?" Stiles smiled and then quickly frowned.

"Well I'll stop doing that when you stop lying to me." I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. "So what are you doing in my house anyway. In my clothes. Wow you're not bothered by my dirty room or anything. I mean you could have gave me a heads up before you came here, I could have cleaned up." I hugged myself and groaned.

"Things happened. Bad things." Stiles put a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" I turned around and stared him in the face.

"I don't know?" I tilted my head. "Does it help?" Stiles looked up then back down at me shaking his hands then rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, it does, kinda, maybe, sometimes. Depends on the person." I rolled my eyes and walked over to his bed, quickly sitting down at the edge. Stiles walked over and sat down next to me. He was comfortable I leaned up against him. "So what happened?" I pursed my lips and felt tears form in my eyes.

"I was betrayed." When I spoke the words myself I could no longer hold back. I started to cry, I used to cry a lot. Back when I lived in Canada, and I would get picked on for it. I hid it for the longest time after I, after I took the life of an innocent. After that I decide that my crying just brought, well shit. That's all it caused. Shit, that's all that follows me around, but this time I couldn't stop myself. I _needed_ to cry. Stiles placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed circles on my back.

"Hey, hey. No I'm sorry I made you talk about it." I shook my head against his shirt and grabbed the fabric of his pants.

"I-it's fine." I moved over so I was on Stiles lap, in a straddle like position.

"H-hey, what are you d-doing?" Stiles got all flustered when I sat down. Understandable, but this makes it easier to hug him.

"Don't worry." I wrapped my arms around Stiles neck and burred my face in the crack where his ear was. It was clear that he was having issues with the way I was sitting on him but I don't give a fuck I just want a hug. Like bro even batman needs a hug once in a while.

"So you wanna continue?" I nodded my head and took a deep breath, trying to stop the tears just enough so I can speak.

"We'll my brother took me to this warehouse, were I got tortured but he ran out before it was done. I did something I shouldn't have and then I had no where to go so I came here." Stiles looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip.

"Now this thing you shouldn't have done. Is it burn all the evidence or say we're sorry and forget about it?" I let go of Stiles and wiped the tears off my face.

"You should get a lighter." Stiles nodded his head and patted my back. I got off of Stiles and sat down next to him on the bed.

"So where are your clothes?" I pointed to the bathroom and watched as Stiles went in and then rushed out gagging and screaming. "What the fuck did you do kill an entire bar of people?" I tilted my head and crossed my arms.

"Why in the world would I do that?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't know what you would do any more?" I rolled my eyes and looked away. "Fine just get the lighter in the cupboard above the stove and meet me out back."

* * *

I waited on a white wooden bench outside of Stiles house. His backyard wasn't huge but it still had a nice fireplace. Wonder if they ever had parties out here, looks like it would be nice. Maybe I'll talk to him about it. While I was busy with thinking out parties Stiles had snuck his way in the back. What is he a cat?

"Christa." I looked over and stood up when I saw him with my clothes.

"Was it that hard to pick up my clothes, the blood doesn't smell that bad." Stiles nodded his head and walked over, he smelled weird. "Stiles is there a problem?" He nodded his head and looked down at my clothes. Oh. OH. Oh my fucking God! My bra and underwear were on top of the stack of clothes. Why didn't he just fucking move them?! "Oh, sorry." Stiles was looking everywhere but the contents in his hands.

"Let's just get this over with." I nodded my head and followed Stiles to the fire pit where he lazily threw my clothes in. "Lighter?" He looked over at me and held out his hand. I gripped the lighter and held it to my chest. He looked at me with a puzzled face. "Christa, give me the lighter." I shook my head and walked around to the other side of the fire pit.

"I'm gonna do it, they're my clothes after all. I paid for them with my money only right that I get to destroy them." Stiles nodded his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Then get it over with." I flicked the lighter until it sparked and the fire started. I kneeled down and held it at the edge of my clothes, and waited for the fire to start. It smelled like Stiles had put fluid on them before he brung them out. Maybe that's why he took forever? Once the fire erupted I stepped back and watch the red flames as they danced. The flames made me remember something, about Stiles. How had he forgiven me so easily? I had lied to him and then he forgave me, how does he do that? How can he do that to me?

"Stiles?" He looked at me and then walked over.

"What is it?"

"How can you forgive me?" I looked up at him, he wasn't much taller then me but not much taller to me is like a 4-6 inch difference. I'm only 5'3''. Stiles tilted his head then lowered it.

"I haven't."

"What? Then why are you treating me so nicely?" Stiles looked down at me and clicked his tongue.

"Because it's no use to get all worked up over something like that." I shook my head and hugged myself.

"But I lied to you." Stiles nodded his head.

"Yeah you did, but I think I understand why, but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you." I sighed and let my hands fall back down to my sides. "We are still friends, but if you lie to me again, I'll forgive you. But lie to me a third time...well that's it, we're done." I tilted my head and furrowed my brow.

"That many chances?" He looked at me and smirked.

"My mother told me something once, it's one of the only things I remember from her. Lie to me once shame on you, lie to me twice shame on me. Lie to me a third time and I wont let you make a fool out of me." I gulped and looked up at the sky, God help me.

* * *

I ended up sleeping in Stiles' bed last night, he slept on the floor. I tried to talk him out of it but he insisted. His bed smelt entirely of him, it was a pure smell that reminded me of a flower field. Like a warm summer day when you want to do nothing but lay about and sleep. But as all summer days it is ruined by the night, and the cold breezes that it brings. I opened my eyes to the morning sun that was just peaking through the window. I looked over to see Stiles still asleep, he was mumbling things under his breath. It was really adorable. I rolled to the edge of his bed and swung my legs over and off the side. I was so short my legs didn't even touch the ground. It's really annoying! A creaking noise came from the hallway, some one was coming.

"Stiles time to wake u-" The door opened and Stiles' father stood in the doorway. Not confused just, I don't know what to call it. "Why hello Christa." I smiled at him before I stood up and walked over to the door. "Didn't know you spent the night?" I nodded my head and walked past him, heading for the bathroom.

"Your boy talks in his sleep by the way." I heard Mr. Stilinski click his tongue before he walked into Stiles' room all the way. I heard something get knocked over before Stiles yelled something about tacos on Wednesday being a crime. What does he even dream about? I washed my face and brushed my teeth with Stiles' tooth brush, I'm sure he wont mind. I walked back over to Stiles room and God why don't I ever remember to knock! He was in the middle of pulling up his pants when I opened the door, and I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed in my life. "OH SHIT I'M SO FUCKING SORRY!" I stepped back slowly and I ended up falling over and hitting the ground hard, right as the Sheriff walked by.

"Should I be asking how this happened?" I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. Why does Gad hate me?! Mr. Stilinski walked away and headed down stairs, Stiles continued to get dressed by the sound of it, and me oh I just laid there for a while before I had the courage to stand back up and look at Stiles again. Something like that can fuck a girl up. It's not something you can just put a bandage on and then forget about it! I walked into Stiles' room and grabbed my backpack before running down the stairs to the kitchen. I am suddenly very thirsty. Feels like I have fucking cotton mouth. Like fuck!

"Hey Christa." I looked at Stiles and blushed before I marched past him and went for the sink. "So are you just gonna ignore me?"

"No."

"Then, are you gonna look at me?" I titled my head and thought before I spun around and looked at Stiles. "Okay that's a start. Look it wasn't that bad." I went wide eyed and stared at Stiles.

"Wasn't that bad? Wasn't that bad!" Stiles took a step back and his dad mumbled something about his being his own fault. I was suddenly very angry. What was I on? My period? "I walked in on you and you didn't have pants on! What if you didn't have boxers or what ever you wear on?! I would have seen your dick, and for what because I forgot to fucking knock! What kind of moron am I!" Stiles held his hands up and smiled weakly.

"Hey I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry." I shook my head and put my hands on my hips.

"This is not your fault. It's mine okay, I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself!" Stiles scrunched up his face before he bit his lip and shook his head.

"Okay. Well we have to get to school so, we should really get going."

* * *

This was becoming beyond uncomfortable! Like can he get a fucking life? At the moment Jackson the Jerk of the school was staring at me from the back of the class. What made it worst was today we all got new seats, and I got a peak at the seating order. We sit at the same fucking table right next to each other! Fuck!

"Welcome class, could ya'll gather up your stuff and stand in the back." As if we were one entity the class moved in sync. We all gathered in the back and waited to be seated. One by one we got our new seats, I dreaded the words that came out of Mr. Toll's mouth next. "Jackson Whittmore (I was too lazy to look it up!) and Christa Rosemary." He pointed to a seat next to the window and I all but threw up when I saw the look Jack gave me. I walked over and slowly sat down in the seat next to the window. Jackson sat down next to me and I almost felt like killing myself right there just to get away from him.

"Hi Jacky." Jackson stared at me with a dead gaze and it made me feel, you know there are no words for how I feel. It's just too weird.

"Hey Christa." I blinked and looked down at the table. Lady Fate must really hate me. My thoughts were interrupted when a sheet of white lined paper came into my view. I looked up at Jackson who's eyes were glued to the front of the class. I picked up the paper and unfolded it, it read;

 _What did you find out?_ I wrote below it, 'Something interesting, but did you talk to Derek?' Then I passed it back over to Jackson, he scribbled something down and passed it back. ' _Yes, he said he didn't know anything. What do you know?'_ I read the note and sighed before I answered him. 'I don't know if it's wise to tell you, it's not good at all.' Jackson huffed when he read the note and wrote something quickly. _'Just tell me, it's annoying not knowing what you are, not that you would understand.'_ I scoffed. He had no idea. I wrote 'Kanima' down before I passed it back to Jackson.

"What the fucks a Kanima?"


	11. Chapter 9

**_Hey guys! So I was looking back at the story and noticed something terrible. My grammar sucks balls! So I'm going to go back and fix it, I hope that you will be happy about it. And from now on please, please, please please! Tell me if you see grammar mistakes, comment about them! PLEASE! Also comment about the story, tell me what you think. Good, bad, some changes that I could make. Tell me your ideas I would love to listen! Anywhore lets get on with the story. This takes place during Abomination! See ya!_**

* * *

I quickly walked down the hall, trying to get away from English as fast as possible. I really didn't want to explain to Jackson what a fucking Kanima is, he might freak out. I mean Kanima's aren't the greatest creatures of the night. I wouldn't want to be one, when you're a Kanima you have limited freedom, and I already had enough freedom problems. I walked down the hall with my head down, I didn't mean to. It's just that I'm so used to it I do it naturally. Back when I was in middle school I was scared. I had no friends so I was always alone, and that made me a target for bullies. And contrary to belief, Canadians can be just as mean as any other people. They're just humans after all, and I'm not. I'm the farthest thing from human, I'm not even a werewolf or a vampire. I've been called many names actually; _mutt, pig, abomination, freak,_ sometimes even _plague._ My thoughts were interrupted by the bell, signalling I should get to my next class like now. Picking up my speed I went from walking into a run. I made my way to Algebra, making it to my seat just before the teacher called my name for attendance. God I'm lucky. For once in my life.

"Here." Mrs. Hill looked up and smirked when she saw me in my seat. She likes me, I think? She looked back down at the computer and continued to take attendance. Letting out a sigh I relaxed in my seat.

"You are so lucky." I looked to my side to see the one and only Stacy. She is a friend, I guess that's what you would call her. "Did you do your homework?" I raised my eyebrow and groaned. "I'll take that as a no." I gave a quick nod then a pleading face. Like the puppy dog eyes and everything.

"Can you let me copy you?" She rolled her eyes and gave her open notebook to me, pulling out my own notebook and pencil I started to copy her work. I finished just in time for homework check too, thank the lord for Stacy. She has to be an angel. "Thanks." I passed her note book back to her and smiled.

"No problem Christa." She smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe we are friends.

* * *

At the end of the school day I ended up noticing something weird, I hadn't seen Stiles since first hour. Nor have I seen Scott, Lydia, or Allison. What the fuck is this crap. They're probably off doing some 'important crap'. There is a lot of crap. As I was leaving the school I felt my phone vibrate, with great effort I managed to pull it out of my picket.

 _From-If Wise men walked among us; Come to the Clinic (A/n; the events that happened at the beginning of abomination are being postponed to the end of the day, of this day. SO DEAL WITH IT! And by that I mean when Stiles going to get his Jeep fixed)_

 _ **To 'If Wise men walked among us', from Princess of the Maple- Why?**_

 _From- If Wise men walked among us; We need to talk. Also I would prefer if you came alone._

 ** _To 'WMWAU' (A/n; shortened it cus I was lazy); Okay sure!_**

Deaton was a good man, even though I have only met him twice I knew this for sure. I put my phone back in my pocket and walked in the other direction heading for Deaton's Clinic. I ended up running the second the school was out of sight. Not gonna deal with shit today! No pinning me, cus that's just crap! All the crap! I slowed down once the Clinic was in view. I walked up to the door and pushed it open, the bell making me jump a little. What? I forgot it was there okay! Otherwise I wouldn't have gotten scared. I walked over to the front desk and rang the little bell that sat next to the computer. Leaning against the counter I waited.

"Christa, come on every one's waiting." Lydia was the one to come out from the back room. She looked happy to see me, but she also had a deep fear hidden behind her eyes. Is something wrong? I could ask but I'm afraid to.

"Everyone?" She nodded her head and opened the little gate that kept people out of the back room. I followed her into the back where in fact just like she said, everyone was waiting. Stiles, Scott, Allison, Deaton, and Allen. Why was Allen even here? "Allen?" He smirked and fixed his hair which had fallen over his eyes. Rolling my eyes I walked over to where Deaton was standing, when he saw me he didn't smile. In fact he frowned. Do I was just thinking about how nice you are to me, don't screw up now. "Well I can't help but notice how happy you all are to see me." Deaton looked over at Scott and then at Allison. They shared a quick nod before he turned back to me.

"We need to talk about something." I nodded my head and leaned against the operation table.

"Of course that's why you called me here after all." Deaton clenched his jaw.

"Yes, it's about the hunters in this town, you know the Argents." I nodded my head and looked up at the ceiling. "Some of their men were killed recently, and the way they died is rather gruesome." I raised my eyebrow and pushed off of the Op. table.

"What does that have to do with me?" Scott walked over and grabbed my shoulder.

"I think you know one of them, seeing as he was trying to kill you." I growled and placed my hand over Scott's.

"You don't understand."

"So you are admitting to killing hunters?" I tightened my hold and pried his hand off of me, crushing his hand in the process. Dick bag. Lydia moved over and placed a hand on each of us, lightly pushing us apart.

"You have no idea what you're saying!" Lydia's hand rubbed circles on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down. "It wasn't my fault." I said a little quieter. Lydia placed a hand on my face and lightly guided me to look at her. Her hands were soft and unscared. So pure. So sweet. Like a flower.

"Then explain it to us, help us believe that you're innocent." I stared into her green eyes and she stared into mine. We stayed like that for about a minute before we pulled apart. I nodded my head and she smiled. "See guys, it's not that hard to talk it out." When she said it like that it almost sounded like she was addressing everyone, but her attention was mostly on Scott. Dick Bag! "Now sit down and tell us your story." I went back over to the table and jumped up on it, sitting just on the edge. With a deep breath and a little mental encouragement, I found the courage to speak.

"Not the first time but the second time I went to check out the Hale house." Scott stared at me.

"Why were you there?" I look away and shook my head.

"Not important." Scott rolled his eyes at me and went back to his lazy posture. "While I was there, might I add I was minding my own business! Some hunter threatened me, like kill me threaten." Deaton scrunched up his forehead in confusion.

"How did he know you're a wolf, no one other than us and your family know that?" I looked at the ground for a second before I remembered.

"It was the morning I had that sick spell that forced me to change, though that has nothing to do with it. I guess since I was barefooted and all alone I was a potential threat, meaning he probably only thought I was a wolf." Deaton nodded his head in understanding and gave me the okay to continue. "Well he had me at gun point and I felt rather cornered for my life, so I." Scott yet again interrupted me. Dick! Bag!

"So you attacked him." I gripped the table and growled at him.

"I didn't want to hurt him, just to take his gun away so I didn't get hurt." Scott frowned not convinced at all. Dick!

"So what went wrong?" Allison asked, speaking up for the first time. At least she's nice about it. Scott.

"He shot at me when he saw my eye colour, at that point I knew he wouldn't go down easily, so I tackled him and ran. He chased me and I ended up tripping and falling over. When the hunter got to me he grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up onto my knees, at that point he held a knife to my neck." I paused for a moment to catch my breath and gather my thoughts, didn't want to mess up and give them the wrong idea. Though when I remembered what I did next I knew they could look at the body and find out if I was lying or not. So might as well not lie and make this harder on myself. "So I ended up breaking his hand, only to get away from him!"

"Okay, then what happened?" Lydia pressed this time. "And don't leave out any details, please." I tilted my head slightly before I nodded.

"I threw him and pinned him against a tree, there I threatened him and..." I paused suddenly regretting everything I did that night. "I choked him, but I was stopped."

"By who?" Stiles asked.

"My mother, my real mother." Stiles walked over so he was standing in front of me.

"But your 'real' mother is dead!" I nodded my head and looked away.

"Yeah I know, and she looked like it. White eyes, pale skin it was even peeling in some places." Deaton looked at me strange but he didn't say anything. He just let me continue to speak. "After I let him go he called me a coward, he didn't stop. He called my father a coward and disgraced his name. Then I got cold, real cold. Like back in Canada, and I blacked out." I left out the part about me attacking him. They won't mind. Hopefully. Deaton looked at Scott and Allison who seemed just as confused as he was.

"The body we found near the Hale house was torn to shreds." I looked down and felt my chest get tight. "You don't mean to tell me you did that?" I looked up at Allison and nodded.

"If it was near the house then it had to be me." Allison bit her lip and hugged herself.

"So you mean to tell me that you had tore open his stomach and eat his liver, left lung, heart, and small intestine? Along with all the other muscle and fat in the way?" I felt my claws dig into the table. Scott looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What?"

"What are you? What kind of person, or wolf goes around eating people?!" I shook my head and let go of the table. DICK BAG!

"I don't know!" Deaton rubbed his chin.

"That means you're the one who killed the hunter that was in the warehouse?" I covered my face with my hands, biting my lip and holding my breath. "Do you have any clue as to why you would be doing any of this?" I shook my head. I was lying. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head again before I jumped off the table.

"It might have something to do with my mother, but I don't know too much about her. If you want to see what you can dig up on her be my guest. Her name is Holly Riff." Lydia stood up and smiled.

"That's a really pretty name." Lydia shifted her weight over onto her left leg. (Hey get it cus the actor is Holly! I'm good at life can't you tell!)

"Yeah, sure. Well I'm going to be leaving." Stiles stood up and grabbed my arm.

"Wait." I rolled my eyes and halted.

"What? Why should I wait?" Stiles looked over at Scott then back at me.

"Umm... ah...ffff...eh...bleeee." I chuckled under my breath. Such a weirdo. "I need someone to walk with me to the car shop to see how my jeep is doing?" I looked up at Stiles and then over at Lydia who just shrugged.

"Fine. I will go with you to check on your blue, four wheeled, duck taped, seamless, God of a Jeep." Stiles smiled before he let go of my arm. "So let's get going before I change my mind."

* * *

I sat down in the waiting room and waited for Stiles to finish talking with the dick of the year. I crossed my legs and leaned back in the chair, looking out into the dark night. The clouds hid the moon and her stars, they kept the night dark and unapproachable. Like something out of a hour movie. I put my hand on the chair arm and pulled it back quickly. There was some goo on it! Ew! I whipped my hand on my shirt. Gross! This is all really gross. When I heard the door slam shut I looked over to see Stiles in a fit of balled up anger. What did that guy say to him?

"What's wrong?" Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets.

"It's gonna cost me a fortune to fix her." I uncrossed my legs and stood up.

"Stiles..." I didn't know what to say, it looked like he cared a lot about the Jeep. Maybe he would let me pay for it? "Stiles maybe I could..." I felt my voice get caught in my throat. I opened my mouth to try again but is was no use. I watched as Stiles pulled out his phone and began to text someone, and just like me he began to freeze up. I took one step forward before my knees buckled and I fell over, taking Stiles with me to the floor. Stiles phone slid across the floor a little.

"Call...9...1..." Stiles was unable to finish his sentence but I understood completely. Slowly I reached my hand up to his phone and punched in the number 9. I looked up for a second to check on the other guy. Even though he was a total Dick Bag, I want to make sure he was okay. He definitely not okay, he had been paralyzed just like us. Except he was underneath Stiles' Jeep, which was slowly descending onto him. I quickly looked back down at the phone punching in the last two numbers. 1. 1. Then I was helpless to watch as the mechanic was crushed to death by the Jeep. Then it got real quiet. Toooooo quiet. Are we in a horror movie? Damn it! At least I'm not black. (And there went half my readers ahhaha, sorry.)

I watched and waited for the Kanima to make a move. What I'm not stupid! I know what did this to me, I mean I did just do some research on them for Jackson! Speaking of the devil, he was running up to the door right now. Fuck! But the Kanima didn't break through the door, or do anything more, he just hissed at the door like a weirdo before he disappeared.

Then as if it was all staged I could hear the police sirens in the distance, getting close real fast. Still all I could do was lay there. Helpless. Fuck me. Fuck Lou. Fuck John. Fuck everything. I am fucking done. When the police pulled up to the building I started to get feeling in my body again. As did Stiles. Slowly I was able to push myself off the floor and sit up. Once I was up I helped Stiles sit up, just in time for the police to enter the building.

"What the fuck Stiles?" Mr. Stilinski groaned and dropped his gun. I feel like I gave him a nickname...damn it! It's gonna be Steve! Fuck it! _Steve,_ re _-_ holstered his gun and trudged over to us. "What happened?" I looked over to Stiles. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, me and Christa just found him like this." Lier. Is it me or does everyone feel like the only way to protect their family is to lie to them. Doesn't that just make it worst for later when the truth comes out? It just doesn't make sense to me. St-, you know what screw that! I'm gonna call him Popo. Make up your mind Christa! NO! YES! Never rebel for life, vote for Christa 2016.

"Are you sure?" Stiles nodded his head. Popo rolled his eyes and stood up. "Get up." Stiles looked at me and I looked at him. Can we even stand up yet? I put my hand on one of the chairs, and with great effort I pushed myself up onto my feet. Awesome. I turned to Stiles and put my hand out. He took it and I helped him stand up. "Are you guys okay?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah we're just a little shooken up. You know, it's quite a mess in there. Like whoa, there is blood every where! His body is like split in half but not all the way, he's just holding on by his like intestine." Popo closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Okay, okay. Stop. I get it." I smiled. Yay. "Okay, get in the car I'll take you two home in a bit." _Home_? I slowly let my smile fade away into a frown.

"Do you think I could just stay at your house again?" Stiles looked at me strange before he looked over at his dad. Popo looked me up and down.

"Why?" Why did you have to ask? Huh?! God dammit! I shifted my weight and hugged myself. Well I could play innocent child or I could make a big deal out of this. At this moment playing innocent seems to be my best bet. Though no doubt Stiles will ask about it later. Well here we go. I pushed my hair behind my ear and slouched over a little. My eyelids dropped, and my voice went quiet.

"I just, I don't feel safe at home right now." Popo tilted his head and made a concerned face.

"Is this something the police should be involved with Christa?" I shrugged my shoulder and fixed my hair again.

"No, it's fine. I just need to stay away long enough for this to blow over and for everything to get back to normal." Popo rubbed his chin and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine." My face lightened up a little and I stood straight again.

"Thank you Mr. Stilinski."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just get in the car." I nodded my head and walked to the door with a little skip in my step. Stiles was right next to me the entire way. "Oh by the way." Me and Stiles turned in sync. "We're impounding the car for evidence." Stiles nodded his head and smirked.

"Okay, just wash him off thoroughly before you giver her back to me." Popo rolled his eyes and waved his hand walking over to one of the other police officers. Just then Stiles phone went off. Quickly he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked it. When did he pick that up? Whatever. Stiles looked up at me and then back at his dad. "Hey dad, Scott is on his way to get me and Christa so don't worry about taking us home!" Popo didn't look back at us but waved his hand signaling that he got the message.

"So Scott is picking us up?" Stiles nodded his head before he pushed the door open and walked out. I followed him into the warm night, amused by the fact that just Stiles shivered. Really? What is it like 60 degrees out? How the hell is he cold? Oh right, California. "So what do you think about it all?" Stiles looked back at me and shrugged.

"All these murders? I don't know to be honest, all I know is that thing wasn't like Scott or Derek. It looked like a lizard for God's sake." I held my hand and stopped him from continuing.

"Actually it's a snake." Stiles tilted his head and batted his eyelashes.

"Why do you say that? Do you know what it is?" I put my hand down and coughed.

"Well, um you see it's just that it clearly paralysed us and that's something that snakes do. I don't really recall lizards doing that." Stiles stared at me a little longer before he questioned me again.

"So you do know what it is?" I blew air out of tight lips making a 'pfft' like sound.

"What? No, I just... really interested in animals?" Stiles rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah right." I stared at him. I wanted to say something to make him feel better. I wanted to be able to tell him that everything would be okay, but if I did that would be lying. I had no idea who was controlling the Kanima, or even why. I don't know anything that can harm it or even kill it, but knowing Scott he would just want to help the guy. Which I doubt Jackson would be willing to accept their help. This was all crazy, but add the fact that I'm a hybrid of not just Werewolf and Vampire, but also Wendigo?! What is this world coming to? If I get hungry for human flesh again, who knows who will become my next meal? Just then Scott pulled up to the garage with what I could guess was his mother's car. As soon as he pulled to a stop he got out of the car.

"What happened here?" He sped walked his way over to me and Stiles.

"We were attacked by that thing, and according to Christa it's some kind of mythological snake." Scott looked at me and then back at Stiles.

"A snake, but it had legs didn't it?" This is where I step in.

"Yes Scott it has legs, but snakes didn't always not have legs. You are familiar with the story of Adam and Eve right?" Scott nodded his head. "Well, the snake had legs but after the devil tricked Eve, God forced it to crawl on it's belly for the rest of eternity. And if you want a scientific view on it, well then you can look it up by yourself." Scott nodded his head.

"Okay so it's a snake. Do you know how we can figure out what it is?" I nodded my head.

"Yes, we need the bestiary."

"Beastiality?" I coughed and covered my face.

"What the fuck Stiles?!" He looked at me and shrugged his shoulders. "God, no. The bestiary is a book that holds the knowledge gathered by hunters over time. If it's anywhere it's in there." Scott nodded his head.

"Okay well you guys wanna go?"

* * *

The next morning was just like the last, minus me walking in on Stiles changing. Cus if that happened again, I think I would literally die. Good thing it didn't happen. When we got to school we found Lydia wearing a pair of pink gloves. I know I haven't known her very long like everyone else, but it was weird. Also I could smell blood on her. It was faint but still there. So instead of going to class when the bell rang, I followed Lydia. I'm not a stalker! Just curious. She went to the counselor's office and sat in the waiting room, Matt was sitting next to her. What is he doing in her? What is Lydia in here? Why am I so interested in these people? I hardly know them! Fuck it. I walked into the waiting room and sat in a chair across from Lydia. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi Christa." Matt waved to me and I couldn't help but frown. He was rubbing me the wrong way as of late. Not good for him.

"Hi Matt." Lydia turned to Matt and smirked.

"Your name is Matt?" He nodded his head and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"So why are you two in here?" Me and Lydia snapped our attention to Matt, who just seemed to back off a bit getting our message.

"Sorry I have an acute fear of people poking into my personal life." Matt rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You know you're cute, but a little too narcissistic." I scoffed and leaned back in my chair.

"And you're a little too curious, like a cat." He looked at me and I raised my eyebrows. "What, cat got your tongue. Collar too tight?" Matt rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"Screw this." I stood up and walked over to Lydia, placing my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and smiled.

"I'm gonna go. Are you going to be okay?" She looked over at Matt then back to me.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I smiled and took my hand back.

"Well in that case I should be getting to class. See ya."

"See ya." I walked out of the office and headed down the hall, straight to english. Like a good student. Nah, it's too late to be good. Too late. Get it, cause I'm late. Yeah I'm gonna stop there. _Blue bells?_ I stopped walking when the smell of the fresh flowers came to my nose. Quickly I started walking towards it. Maybe I'm the cat. Hmph. I've smelled this somewhere before. I don't remember when, but I remember that it was someone who carried this scent. The scent lead me out of the school and into the parking lot. How could I smell that from the middle of the school? The fuck? When I stopped moving, I found the one and only majestic black stallion of a car sitting in the middle of the parking lot. _Derek Hale._ He was the one that smelt of the Blue bells. Fun fact Blue bells are my favourite flower! (a/n; Bleeding hearts are mine!) Speaking of Derek, said man was stepping out of his car. "What are you doing here?"

"What can't come see a friend?" I rolled my eyes and then I got really dizzy really fast. "Whoa." I stumbled backwards and almost fell over, thankfully Derek caught me in time. Leave it to the king of douches! "Are you feeling okay?" Derek held me in his arms and placed the back of his hand to my forehead, pulling it back quickly. "You're burning up!" I rolled my head to the side, pressing my body closer to Derek.

"I just need some water." Derek helped me over to one of the tables and sat me down.

"Stay here I'll be right back with some water." I nodded my head and watched as Derek ran into the school, and realized very quickly that he was causing me to be dizzy. For the second he was 4 feet away from me I felt completely fine. What the fuck is happening to me! UGH! I stood up and fixed my hair which had fallen in front of my eyes. Stupid hair, it's getting to long. Like it's past my waist. Is that even normal? I'm saying no. At least for me it is. Then Derek came back out with a bottle of water.

"Oh hey there." Derek tilted his head and made his way over. "Wait!" Derek stopped and glared at me.

"I got you the water, you know like you said." I nodded my head and held out my hands, pointing at the ground below Derek.

"Yeah I know but, could you just set it down right there on the ground, and step back." Derek rolled his eyes, but nonetheless listened to me. Once he was a safe distance away from the bottle I walked over and picked it up. Taking a big, long, well needed drink. "Thank you Derek." He nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." He put his hands in his coat pockets and slouched a little. "So what are you going to do?" I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood for class so I'm just gonna stay out here till lunch." Derek rolled his eye and stepped forward, me taking a step back.

"I meant about your family working with the hunters." I coughed and stared at him with a 'are you serious' face. "What?" I smiled and sat walked back over to the table, motioning Derek to follow.

"Derek, how much do you know about me and my family?" Derek scratched the back of his head and shrugged.

"Not much." I smiled.

"Then I'll tell you something." I took another drink of the water. "My family has always been Werewolves and Vampires. Two mortal enimes became one family and it was proven to make us immensely stronger than any other pack. Then about 200 years ago my family was hunted, but not for something we did but because of the name that others had made for our kind. The bad werewolves and vampires if you will. Angered and vengeful we hunted our own kind, and it worked. The hunters trusted us, even let us join the order. So since then we've been hunters and hunted, so there you have it Derek. I'm a 'hunter'." Derek glared at me before he scoffed.

"But I'm not bad and your family is hunting me and my pack." Derek seemed angered. I was angry. Why, and for what reason did my family have for hunting Derek? He didn't do anything horrible that I know of.

"Why are they hunting you?" Der shrugged his shoulders.

"Tells me it has something to do with Kate's death." I blinked and groaned.

"Geard is hunting you, even though you haven't done anything against the rules? God damnit." Derek smiled at me and got close. I wanted to move away but sadly, I was sitting down and couldn't move quick enough. So it came again, the head rush and fever. My heart sped up and my mind went blank. The world around me came blurry, all I could see was Derek. All I could think about was Derek. Oh and Blue bells.

* * *

 _Hey **guys it's me! Sooooooo, I'm gonna play a game with you guys. Guess who is Christa is going to bed! Whoo *claps* Yeah, I have nothing better to do so this is it guys. Anywhore I'll see you guys next chapter. Bye!**_


	12. Chapter 10

I made my way to lunch just like I said I would. Though I waited for a while before I actually went through with my promise. Derek had left after a while, said something about having to keep his betas in line. Just like I thought the second he left my head felt a thousands times clearer. I walked through the halls only to be stopped by a winded Stiles.

"What happened to you?" Stiles bent over and took in a deep breath before throwing his hands into the air.

"Scott...and Allison...huf...are using me as their personal carrier raven." I laughed and patted Stiles on the back.

"Oh you poor bird." Stiles scowled at me.

"Not funny." I giggled.

"I think it is." He groaned and rolled his eyes. I started to walk to the lunch room and waved my hand signaling him to follow, which he did. "So tell me, why are they making you their messenger, why can't they just talk to each other?" Stiles groaned and rolled his head to the side.

"It's Gerard, he's got such a close watch on Allison that she's worried so much she won't even look at Scott. With good reason too." I nodded my head and followed Stiles into the library. We walked over to a shelf where Scott was searching through the books. "Scott." Said wolf looked up and smiled when he saw Stiles.

"What did she say." He closed the book he was reading and put it back up on the shelf. Stiles scratched the back of his head.

"She said it's probably in his office." I smiled.

"Oh that's gonna be fun." Scott shrugged and I looked at the shelf, pulling out a book I opened it and began reading it. It was called 'The Maze Runner'. Sounds interesting. Looking at the shelf I grabbed the other books in the series and then walked to the check out.

"Christa." I waved Stiles off. I want these books, they are mine. I most likely won't be bringing them back. So yeah. I set down the books on the counter and reached into my wallet and pulled out my ID. I waited for the lady to scan the books and when she held out her hand I placed my ID in it. While she scanned my ID I opened my book bag and moved around my stuff to make room for the books. (A/n: Remember these books for later) She handed me my ID and the books, I gave her a quick thank you and put my stuff away. "Are you done now."

"Yup." I flung my bag over my shoulder and smiled at Stiles. "I heard it was a good book series." Stiles shook his head and turned, heading for the exit. I followed him close behind. "So, what did Scotty boy say?" Stiles shook his head and played with the zipper on his sweatshirt.

"They just need to decide a date to.." I raised a brow.

"To steal the book." Stiles chuckled and stopped playing with the zipper of his sweater.

"Steal is such a strong word, it's more like temporary misappropriate it without discussing the act." I tilted my head and looked at the ground.

"What does that even mean?" Stiles shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "So you don't even know?" Stiles shook his head.

"I know what it means. It's a better and longer saying for steal that makes me sound fancy." I rolled my eyes and fixed my hair. Why won't it stay where I want it to? Stay put stupid hair! I walked with Stiles back outside to meet up with Allison, hopefully for Stiles, the last time. His poor lungs can't handle this, after all he's only human. We made our way over to the table where Allison had situated herself. Now that I think about it, me being near her might also be bad. I mean I'm supposed to be 'dead' or something. I just hope that they don't know who I am or what I am. Hopefully.

"Scott says he's free whenever you are." Allison nodded her head and closed her science book.

"I was thinking we do it tonight, during the game." I tilted my head to the side and looked over at Stiles.

"You guys have a game tonight, and you didn't tell me." Stiles shrugged.

"I thought you already knew." I threw my hands up and huffed.

"Why would I know?!" Stiles narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do you not listen to the announcements?" Stiles stared at me a little longer before he sighed and chuckled under his breath. "Oh yeah right, it doesn't concern you." I nodded my head.

 **Brrrrrring!** Saved by the bell.

* * *

After school was a rush. Like imagine a linebacker who is 400lbs rushing you, knocking you over sitting on you, and farting in your face. That's what it felt like, more or less. Maybe I exaggerated a little. Or a lot. I walked with Scott out onto the field. I didn't want to talk to him, I just needed to check on Jackson. Make sure he's feeling alright. You know. Like a good friend, though we are not friends. Just want to put that on record. While I was on the field with Jackson and Scott I got to witness the opposing team come onto the field. First impression, Bag. Of. Dicks. That is all.

"They call him the Abomination." I listened to Jackson and followed his finger to the player he was pointing at. To be honest he didn't look all that intimidating. He just kinda gave me this aura that he had a stick up his ass.

"He doesn't look all that bad." Jackson smirked at Scott.

"Oh trust me, we are going to need wolfish strength to take him down." Scott glared at Jackson and so did I. Was he seriously trying to get Scott killed? Cus that's what would happen in Gerard saw him wolf out, and don't give that crap that he won't, because he will. Trust me!

"Are you trying to get him killed?!" Jackson rolled his eyes and put his hand on my shoulders.

"What do you know?" I wanted to punch him. He was fucking asking for it! I shrugged my shoulder and pushed Jack away from me.

"I know that your idea is really stupid!" Jackson rolled his eyes and smirked. Why is he smirking, what reason does he have to smirk? What is go-

"Rosemary!" I spun on my heels to come face to face with Coach. Coolest teacher ever in history, just a little too forceful. I stood stiff and rigid.

"Yes coach?" I stared at him, he stared at me. Stop please.

"I was unaware you had joined the Lacrosse team." I tiled my head and furrowed my brow.

"Oh yeah! I am, new goalie." Wonder how long I can play this out? Coach raised his brow ridiculously high. How does he do that?

"Really?" I nodded my head and crossed my arms across my chest. "You're serious?"

"Completely." Coach's face scrunched up and he pursed his lips. With a quick whack to the back of the head he had my walking back to the bleachers.

"Get your ass over there before I make you!" I whimpered and retreated to the bleaches. You must be wondering, 'But Christa Gerard is over there! However will he not notice you.' Well voices inside of my head I'll tell you my big secret. I'm wearing a hoodie. Greatest disguise known to mankind. It was red with a fur lined hoodie. Cool I know. I sat down on the rather cold bench...next to Stiles.

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for sitting here?" He asked me with worry while stealing quick glances over at Coach.

"Hey whatever he does to me will be nothing compared to what Gerard will do to me. So I'm going to take my chances." Stiles rolled his eyes and smirked. Which made me smile. I watched Stiles, the way the spot light light him up was almost angelic. I really am falling for this man. God damn it. Before my thoughts could wander further into the darkest corners of my mind we were interrupted, by Allison. I watched out of the corner of my eye as a small piece of silver made it's way into Stiles' hand. The transaction was so smooth it was almost like they were professionals. "Is that _it_?" Stiles smirked, quickly standing up.

"If but 'it' you mean the k, e, y. Then yes it is 'it'." I smirked and stood up. Me and Stiles made our way quickly back to the school. Determined to get the book at all costs. We made our way through the parking lot but I stopped, Stiles looked back at me quizzically. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer him. I was too focused on the noise in my ears. Slowly I made my way over to where the sound was coming from, Stiles followed me reluctantly. The noise I heard as it turned out to be, was Lydia crying in her car.

"It's Lydia." Stiles pushed past me and made his way over to the car, wrapping his hand on the window. Slowly Lydia pushed the door open and glared at Stiles, tears still burning her face.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, his voice sounded like a worried mother. I slowly made my way over watching to two interact with interest.

"It's n-nu-nothing." Stiles leaned in closer, only for Lydia to cry harder.

"Lydia please?" When Lydia didn't respond to him, he changed his tactics. Complements. "You look very beautiful." That was it! The biblical flood came. Lydia nearly screamed out as she continued to cry profusely. What Stiles was doing was clearly going nowhere fast, and we needed to be somewhere. Fast.

"Stiles, she'll be fine, but you and me have a job to do." Stiles looked back at me. He was clearly worried, I could hear his heart beat, fast, hard, he was scared about Lydia's safety. "Stiles, I'm sorry. We can come back to her later. I promise." Stiles stared at me a little longer. His brown staring into my green. As if he was trying to see a lie detector in my brain, trying to figured out if I really was telling the truth. He must've found it, because a few moments later he stepped away from Lydia.

"Okay, let's go." And with that we were off again. Heading for the school, heading for Gerard's office, heading for the book. We ran to the doors and pushed on them. _Don't, Derek won't be happy with you._ The doors opened with ease, almost welcoming us into it's musty halls. _He's never happy._ We ran down the halls, taking turns and stopping mid run to make sure we were going the right way.

"Here!" Finally we arrived at the office door. Stiles shoved the key into the lock and pushed open the door, fast and quiet. Like a ninja! We entered the dark room and...GOD FUCKING DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! There was Erica. I turned on my heels and fell into a fighting stance. The blonde held up her hands and looked as if she was about to get down on her knees.

"Hey, wait whoa. No need to get hastey." I glared at her, I knew my eyes had shifted and were glowing in the dark. I didn't care. Honestly I was hoping it made me look more intimidating. Erica lowered her hands and smiled at us. "I'm not here to hurt anyone." I grunted and stood back up.

"Really? And I'm supposed to believe you?" Erica shrugged before walked past us and into the doorway.

"No, you have no reason to, but I'm sure you trust Derek." My heart skipped a beat in my chest and my head went hazy for a moment.

"Derek?" She nodded her head and swayed her hips as she turned back to look at us.

"Yeah, he just wants to talk to you two." I looked over at Stiles who just shrugged. Sighing I calmed down and followed Erica into the hallway.

"Fine." Stiles groaned and ran in front of me, waving his arms around like a madman.

"Are you crazy?!" I looked up at the ceiling and then back down at Stiles, with a 'so-so' like motion. "You are crazy, okay great. That's awesome." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Stiles by his arm.

"Just shut up, I won't let the big bad wolf hurt you so let's go." Stiles groaned again, but still he followed. We followed Erica all the way to the school pool, and just like I anticipated. The closer we got the more hazy and muddled my mind became. Stupid bluebells. When we walked into the pool area I almost passed out. The smell of BlueBells and pie hit me straight in the gut, knocking all the wind out of me at once.

"Nice to see you two." I looked up at Derek who just smirked at me and Stiles.

"What do you want Sour Wolf?" I snapped my attention to Stiles. 'Sour Wolf'? What? What does that even mean?

"Just wanna talk." Stiles smirked. Why is it that these two expressed their feelings in a very similar way?

"Yeah whatever." With that remark Derek's face changed drasticly. From calm businessman, to cold blooded killer in the matter of seconds.

"What do you know about the creature?" I looked over at Stiles who mentally staggered at the question. When he didn't answer Derek right away I did for him.

"We didn't see anything." Derek glared at me and cracked his neck.

"I'm not in the mood for games Christa." Stiles stepped closer to me when a deep growl came from Derek. "Now tell me what you saw before I rip your throat out, with my teeth." Stiles began to shake, he was so scared. It was honestly making me scared. Jerk. Stiles and Derek stared at each other, their gaze didn't falter, no change from it's constant intensity.

"Okay." Derek smirked. "It looks like a snake, it's venom from what we have experienced immobilises people." Derek nodded, listening and taking a mental note of everything that Stiles told him. As they conversed, I couldn't help but study Derek. The way the moonlight made the pool water shine and light up. That light which rippled on Derek's skin and illuminated him in the best way. His hair glimmered and his sharp eyes shined like diamonds. He was beautiful. Truly a real prince charming.

"Ahh!" A scream from Erica gained all our attention. Snapping me out of my examination. I watched in slight amusement as Erica's body flew across the pool and into a wall, falling to the ground unconscious. Derek spun on his heels and glared at us.

"Run!" Stiles and I watched in horror as the Kanima ran up to Derek and scratched the back of his neck. Quickly I ran over and grabbed Derek without thinking. As if I was hit by a meteor I fell over. Yeah good job Christa. That was awesome. You're good at this I bet you'll win a fucking medal for your stupidity. Slowly I stood up and watched in relief as Stiles helped Derek limp away, pulling out his phone in an attempt to get Scott's number up and call him. Oh but mister butter fingers dropped his phone out of fear when the Kanima got too close to him. He let go of Derek and dived for his phone, I literally felt like screaming as I watched Derek fall into the pool.

"God damn it!" Me and Stiles jumped into the pool, racing to grab Derek and pull him back up to the surface. Taking deep breaths I glared at Stiles. "Good job Stiles, just good fucking job." Stiles smiled weakly. Speaking of weak I just got another whiff of Derek's scent. Quickly I pushed away and swam a good 3 feet away from Stiles and Derek.

"What are you doing?" Stiles shifted Derek so he could hold him up easier. "Help me." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Stiles, but if I help you I'll just make it worst." Stiles groaned, looked back over at the edge of the pool where the Kanima was circling the pool. "What is he doing?" Stiles didn't answer me, just continued to stare as the snake dipped his claw into the pool, only to pull it back as if he had just put it in a pot of boiling water.

"Scared of water?" Stiles asked.

"Seems like it." Stiles groaned, shifting to move Derek again. I really wish I could help, but I fear all I will do is faint. Ugh.

* * *

Two hours had passed, two hours of doing nothing but swimming. My body was becoming sore and the hope of anyone coming to help us was slimming down to pretty much nothing. I hated this, this feeling of being weak. Not being able to help Derek or Stiles, two people that I cared for a lot, and all I can do is watch, wait, hope that Stiles can hold up against time. My blood ran cold as I watched Stiles let go of Derek, I watched as he slowly slipped under the surface of the water.

My heartbeat pounded in my ears, blood rushed to my head and made me dizzy. I took a deep breath and dived down, reaching my hand out to grab Derek. My eyelids became heavy as my hand wrapped around his bicep. I pulled him close to my body and looked up to the surface I wasn't going to make it. My feet are touching the bottom of the pool, I had little to no breath left, my muscles where already sore from swimming. I was going to die, and in turn kill Derek. I looked at Derek, he looked like he was sleeping, so peaceful, like a child. Without thinking I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his forehead, and with my lips there I felt my conscious slip away. Black spots filled my vision, and water filled my throat.

I felt Death grab hold of me and pull me up to the surface and stop, but instead of feeling weightless and painless. I breathed in and coughed out water that filled my throat, I could feel my powers quickly getting to work. Absorbing the water that had built up in my lungs, making it easier for me to breath. Next to me I heard Derek cough up water too. We're alive? We're not dead? What! I slowly opened my eyes to see Stiles, his eyes were filled with sorrow and regret.

"What were you doing?" I choked the question, still suffering from water in my lungs. Stiles shook his head, glancing down at the bottom of the pool where his phone now lays. "Were you trying to call Scott?" He nodded his head and let go of my arm.

"Yeah, though I doubt he would've picked up." I put some distance between me and him. Not wanting a repeat of what happened just moments before. "Dude, I can't do this anymore." Stricken sick with fear I searched the pool for the closest step ladder. Finding it I pointed it out to Stiles.

"Over there, come on." Stiles smiled at me. Slowly he made his way over to the ladder, I helped a little along the way with quick pulls and pushes. Not staying too close for too long. Once we were there Stiles took hold of one of the bars and pushed his body up against the wall. "What are we going to do?" Catching his breath and no energy to give me a verbal reply, Stiles just shook his head. He was tired and he wasn't going to last much longer, same goes for Derek. God, how much venom is in him? I hope he'll be okay, if we even get out of this alive that is.

Suddenly Stiles and Derek were pulled out of the pool, and to my relief it was Scott's doing. Quickly I grabbed the edge of the pool and pulled myself up. Once I was up I crawled over to Stiles checking him over to make sure he was okay, you know. Like a friend would. I looked over Stiles and made sure he was okay before I leaned over Derek and listened to his breathing, it was shallow. I slowly raised a shaky hand, with a deep breath I placed it on his neck and checked his pulse. It was even but slow. He probably has water in his lungs, thanks to Stiles.

"Stiles, I need your help." Stiles nodded and leaned closer.

"What do you need me to do?" I can't touch Derek without getting weak, but this does not affect Stiles.

"Flip him over onto your lap, rest his head on the edge of your leg." Stiles followed my orders with ease. Doing with Derek as I asked. Smiling I grabbed Stiles' hands and positioned them on the back of Derek's lungs. "Now on the count of three push down, hard." Stiles nodded, putting on a 'game' face he focused on Derek. "1...2...3." We pushed down, but the water didn't come out.

"It didn't work!" Stiles whined out. I shook my head and smiled at Stiles.

"Of course, have to do it more than once." Stiles nodded and returned to his 'game' face. "1...2...3." We pushed down. We did it about three more times before Derek finally coughed up the water that was in his lungs. Sighing out I leaned back and laid down.

"Remind me not to trust my life to Stiles ever again." I chuckled.

"Oh, you don't really mean that do you Sour Wolf." I looked up at the two and found them in an intense stare.

"Yes Stiles, I do." He sat up and pinched Stiles arm.

"Ow! Stop being such a whiny pup." Derek glared at Stiles and opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by the kanima screaming. We all turned to see Scott holding a piece of broken glass and the Kanima running away, tail between it's legs.

"What the?" I stood up and stared at Scott, completely astonished. "How did you do that?" Scott looked over at us and shrugged.

"I have no flucking idea."


	13. Chapter 11

**HEY! How's everyone today, or tonight depending on when you're reading this. If you're doing good that's good for you, but if you're doing bad then...well sorry bruh. I have decided on how far the story will go and that would be Teen Wolf season 5a. Yeah we're this for the long run baby. If you haven't figured out what is happening between Derek and Christa yet, you will in this chapter. Anywhore let's get on with it, to the story!**

* * *

Slowly I stood up and made my way over to Scott, I was beyond confused on what just happened, I think everyone is. Scott dropped the piece of glass and stared up at me.

"Well that happened." I nodded and held out my hand for Scott, he took it and allowed me to help him up. He quickly dusted himself off, fixing his hair and clothes.

"But why did it happen?" Derek commented as he made his way over to the two of us. Stiles was following him closely. "Why did he run away when he saw his reflection." I scoffed and put my hands on my hips.

"How do you it's a boy, it could be a girl for all you know." Derek rolled his eyes at me. "Okay whatever it's a boy, fuck it." Derek frowned.

"We should get out of here." Scott nodded his head and pushed past the three of us, heading for the door. The rest of us followed closely behind, though I kept some distance between me and Derek. We walked down the hall not saying a word. It was awkward and I didn't like it at all. Have you ever made a bad joke and then it was so cringe worthy that a long fucking pause followed it. It fucking sucks. Once we got outside the air seemed to get lighter, the open space was preferable after what just happened.

"So Scott, did you find anything?" Scott smirked and ran opened up the door to Stiles' Jeep, pulling out Stiles' laptop. He pulled a USB out of his pocket and plugged it into the laptop. Stiles and I rushed over and peaked over Scott's shoulder. "What's this?" Scott scrolled.

"It's the Bestiary, but it's in a different language. I don't understand any of it, but the pictures are pretty clear." Scott scrolls down to the picture of the kanima. "I mean this looks a lot like the creature." Derek stalks over to us and looks over our shoulders.

"It's a Kanima." I nodded my head. "This only confirms it, but I knew when it saw it's reflection and ran away." I closed the laptop and turned to face the boys.

"I thought so too." Scott tilted his head and stared at the two of us.

"Why would it be confused by it's own reflection?" I bit my lip and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"The kanima doesn't know what or who it is, it's a shapeshifter like us but, you know..." Scott and Stiles looked at each other and then back at me and Derek. Stiles looked up at the sky and then rubbed his chin.

"An Abomination?" I looked at Stiles and smirked.

"I guess so." Scott shook his head and stepped forward.

"This is no time for small talk, this kanima is as deadly as they come. We're all going to have to join forces if we ever hope to defeat it, and by all I mean the Argent's too." Derek shook his head and smirked at Scott.

"There is no need for that, I will find it and I will kill it. I promise you." I shook my head and felt anger boil in my stomach. He is such a fucking idiot! Derek turned and walked towards his car, opening the door and getting in. He rolled down the window and gave us one last smile before he drove off.

"He is going to get himself killed." Stiles and Scott looked at me and nodded in agreement. "The bestiary is in French, find someone to translate it for you." Stiles glared at me and took a step closer.

"Wait hold on, this sounds like you're going somewhere." I looked away from him and fixed my wet hair. "Well are you?" I let out a deep sigh and stepped back.

"Yes I am, but it's nothing I just need to go see Deaton about something." Stiles looked back at Scott then at me.

"Is something wrong?" I nodded my head. "Can you tell us?" I shook my head. "Why?" He asked me. I turned and rubbed my arm.

"It's just personal okay, if what I think is happening true..." I trailed off towards the end. "Then, I'm going to have some big issues with a certain sour wolf." Stiles tilted his head and licked his bottom lip. He was confused as was I. I had no real idea about what was happening, but I hope it's not what I think it is. "I need to go, he is going to close up soon." I didn't stay around to hear their good bye's and goodnight's, I had too much on my mind right now and I can't be filling the little space I have left with thoughts of how hot Stiles is. Shut up Christa! No! God damnit I'm arguing with myself, I don't think this could get any worst. I ran all the way to the animal clinic. When I got there I basically tore the door off, I slipped in and headed for the back.

"Who's there!" Before I could get into the back, Deaton came to the front. He smiled when he saw me and put down the scalpel he had carried out with him. "Oh what a lovely surprise." I smiled back at him and walked up to the counter.

"It wonderful to see you too." Deaton walked out from behind the counter and over to the front door, locking it and turning the open sign around.

"So what brings you here?" I let out a sigh and leaned on the counter.

"I've been having this problem." Deaton came over and stood next to me.

"With what, what kind of problem?" I fixed my hair and looked at a blank wall.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain." Deaton let out a sigh and shook his head.

"If this is some kind of lady problem I'm not the man to come to." I blushed and spun back around to face Deaton, slapping his shoulder in the process.

"Deaton! Really!" He chuckled and rubbed his shoulder where I hit him. "Sorry, it's just. Ugh, never mind I'll go on the interwebs!" Deaton quickly put on a serious face and grabbed my arm.

"No I'm sorry, please tell me what's wrong." I stared into his eyes and he stared back. I sighed and gathered my thought.

"Okay, so recently.." Deaton interrupted me like a good doctor does. God I hate it when they do that.

"How recently?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Uh maybe two days ago, three? I forget. Anyway as I was saying recently when I'm around a certain sour wolf I get all dizzy and stuff." Deaton blinked and tilted his head in confusion.

"Dizzy and stuff? Like what kind of stuff?" I bit the inside of my cheek and pursed my lips.

"Like I feel like fainting, sometimes I do but only when I touch him. He has this really nice smell and I don't feel like doing anything but being with him. I don't know if it means anything, but I know it's not normal." Deaton raised a brow and smiled, he looked like he was about to laugh.

"No you're right it's not normal, but it's not bad either." What the fuck does that mean? Stop being a fucking riddler! I am not Batman, I'm not the worlds greatest detective! Okay maybe I am, I'm pretty good at figuring things out. Maybe not Batman, but I sure am Sherlock.

"So what does that mean?" Deaton closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"Sorry to tell you Christa but you have an infatuation for Mr. Sour Wolf." I stared hard at him.

"What?"

"Yearning, attachment, your equivalent, other half, sidekick, playmate." My eyes went wide. No! No, no, no, no, no. He is not saying what I think he's saying. Derek is not my mate! The dude is a total idiot, even if he's hot.

"It has to be something else!" He shook his head and clasped his hands together. "I mean he doesn't act the same way around me! If we really are mates, wouldn't he be having the same problems as me?" Deaton nodded his head.

"Yes that does put a hole in my diagnosis, but you don't have a scent right now do you?" Fuck! He's right! I shoved my hands into my hair and grinded my teeth. This can not be happening to me. Christa Rosemary doesn't get a happy ending, or find love. It's not me! It's not what I do. Apparently Derek is the one I do. Stop that! No sexual jokes right now. Now is a time to be serious. Focus woman, focus!

"So what do I do, I can't just completely ignore him." Deaton nodded his head and put his hand on my shoulder, rubbing little circles into the muscle.

"If it affects your abilities that much you have two choices; one is to remove your scent blockers and tell him what's going on." Yeah that is a no go mister voodoo magic man. "Or I can give you some medication to suppress your needs." My whole world suddenly got brighter.

"Yes! Please! Why didn't you say that in the first place?" Deaton chuckled and shook his head.

"Alright if you say so. I'll go cook you up a batch, it'll take a while so go home for now and come back in the morning." I smiled at him. This man was my savior, he was fixing my entire world! I gave him a quick bow of appreciation before I turned on my heels and headed for the door.

"Thank you so much Deaton, good night." I waved before I opened the door and excited the building. Maybe things will get better now that I have this.

* * *

Sneaking into Allison's house might not have been the best idea, but I needed some girl help right now. I'm not saying Stiles doesn't help me, but this is one thing I can most definitely not tell him about. For some reason her window was open when I got up on the roof. Or maybe it's not weird, I don't know anymore. I slipped into her bedroom and landed silently on the ground. Her light was off and it looked like she was asleep, but I've faked it enough to see it. Slowly I crawled over to her bed, shaking her arm slightly when I got there. She opened her eyes slowly as if she was asleep, but again. I know the fucking difference.

"Christa." She whispered in a worried voice. "What are you doing here?" I looked at her with pleading eyes hoping she would be as kind to me as she was the night I first met her.

"Can we talk?" She looked at me and sighed. She nodded her head as she reached for her lamp, turning it on and momentarily blinding us both. With a grunt she sat up and pulled the covers off revealing that she hadn't changed out of her day clothes yet.

"Yeah I guess, what do you want?" She rubbed her eyes and looked at me. I huffed and sat down next to her on the bed. I looked at her closet and started to regret my decision to come here. Fuck me. I rubbed my shoulder and looked at the ground. Focusing my attention on a stain in her carpet. "Christa, tell me. If you don't I'll kick you to the curb." I looked back up at her and frowned.

"You wouldn't be so cruel." She chuckled and held a smirk of pure evil.

"Oh yes I would." I made a fake gasping sound and put a hand over my mouth.

"I would have never know the kind hunter would have a heart of ice." She did a sassy hair flip and smiled at me.

"I can be kind, and I can be cruel. Now speak before I behead you." I felt my face twitch as I looked back down at the ground. She was rhyming, but it was okay. It actually sounded like we were practicing for a play. Ha. I took a deep breath and looked back at the stain.

"Lately I've had some very weird experiences." Allison stared at me and held her breath.

"What kind of weird are we talking about?" I shook my head and punched her in the arm.

"Not anything like that you pervert." She frowned and whined over the pain.

"I'm not a pervert, so just continue." I sighed and focused back on the stain. It was weirdly shaped, kinda looked like a bat. Or maybe a triangle with a top hat? I shook my head and mentally slapped myself. I need to stay focused.

"Okay, so like I was saying; I get these spells of dizziness were I do, or I get close to fainting." She moved closer.

"Are you sick? Is it bad? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I shook my head and laughed.

"No, it's something way worse." I looked up at Allison and couldn't help but laugh, her face was of pure horror.

"Are you going to die?" She grabbed me by my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes. Has anyone ever died from love before? Oh yeah Romeo and Juliet, though I'm sure Derek would never commit suicide for me. I'm not worth it and he would probably just move on and get with someone else. I pushed Allison off of me and rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not going to die," I paused and stood up, folding my hands behind my back. "You know about mates right?" I looked down at her and watched as she nodded her head. "Have ya heard of Werewolves and their mates?" Again she gave me a nod. I stared at her and pursed my lips. "I have one." I watched in amazement as Allison's eyes went wide and her mouth stretched from ear to ear. She seemed to glow with something like joy, and her eyes sparkled with mischief.

"You have a mate? Who is it? Do I know him? Is he hot? How old is he? What's his zodiac? " I covered Allison's mouth with my hand. What is this girl on? Seriously whatever it is I want some. I stared into her eyes and cocked an eyebrow.

"Are you going to continue if I remove my hands?" Allison gave me a quick nod and I took my hands back. Like she promised she didn't continue with the questions. Thank God. Though I could give her the benefit of the doubt and answer a few questions. I sighed and smiled at her. "You do know him, I don't know his age or his zodiac, and I don't know what you would consider hot, but he's not ugly." She smiled at me and started to bounce on the bed.

"You gonna tell me his name?" Should I? Can I trust her, I think I can. She wouldn't tell the others if I told her not to, right? The Girl Code is something all girls follow right? You know what, Fuck it. I'm going to tell her.

"Yes." She bounced a little higher and squeezed her hands together. She reminded me of a small child on christmas, waking up early and waiting for her presents knowing they would come at any moment. I cracked my neck and put my hands between my thighs. "His name is well written in your memory. You know of him, and from stories I have heard, you probably hold great anger towards him." She sat there silent, her happy expression fading ever so slowly as she narrowed down my mate in her own mind. With one final deep breath I gave her a name. "Derek Hale." Her face paled and she let her jaw drop. She stared at me like I just killed her dog or assassinated the president. Is he really that bad. I know that he didn't kill anyone important to her, the man that is guilty of that crime is very dead.

"You got to be kidding me?" I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

"I thought the same thing, but what said is said and what's done is done. So can we just go to sleep?" She stared at me, but after a few blinks she stood up and walked over to her closet. She grabbed an extra blanket and threw it at me.

"You don't mind sleeping on the floor do you?" I shook my head, picking up one of her pillows and throwing it on to the floor. I laid down the blanket and settled down into the mess. Allison rolled her eyes at me. "You are such a dog." I shrugged my shoulder and rolled onto my side. Ally stepped over me and got onto her bed. Once she was settled down she turned off the lamp and plunged the room into darkness. Maybe this isn't all that bad? God please let something good come out of this madness.

* * *

I tore his flesh from his bones, eating the muscle and veins. Letting the warm blood trickle down my throat and slip out of my mouth. His screams filled my ears and pumped through my blood, making it boil. I dug my hands deep into his stomach, tearing out different parts and shoving them into my mouth. I seemed to enjoy the taste of his liver the best, his heart second on my plate. Just the thought of the flavour my mouth froth and water. I looked rabbid, hair a mess and clothes stained in blood. My eyes were white as pure ice snow, and my teeth ragged and sharp like a bed of nails. My jaw dislocated ever now in then as to let me fill my mouth with more meat.

I looked disgusting. I felt like puking, but as this is a dream I cannot really do so. Watching myself eat Victor was mortifying. Unnatural and stressful. I had no doubt of what I was. There was no other answer to the question that hung in the air. I was part Windigo, and if that woman who says she's my mother, then it only makes it certain. She had the white eyes and the ragged teeth, her skin was also falling apart, as if it has lived a life too long.

Why am I cursed with such a life? I now not only hunger for blood, or raw meat, but now human flesh. What other atrocities run through my veins? What monster makes my heart beat? I wish I could end my life, take it and rid this world of me. Let my soul fall into purgatory and burn as it should. Heaven I do pray to, and God I do follow, but my soul is too black for those clouds of white.

My time of thinking ends abruptly when I'm suddenly shooken awake by Ally. I opened my eyes and adjusted to the morning light that was bleeding through the curtains. I sat up slowly, having previous experiences with head rushes I did not want a repeat. When my eyes focused Ally came into vision. She was already dress and it smelt like she had also showered. Her eyes were wide and she looked rather pale. I wonder why?

"Good morning Ally." She narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Ally?" I shrugged my shoulder and stretched my back out.

"A nickname and I don't plan to stop using it, so I suggest you get used to it." Once I was thoroughly stretched out I stood up and walked into Ally's bathroom. Turning on the light, I looked myself over in the mirror, I looked like a wreck. Maybe a hot mess? Nah. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face.

"So you're supposed to be dead right?" I turned to Ally as I dried my face off with a hand towel.

"Yeah." She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And my grandfather is the one who was talking with your family that night, right?" I nodded my head and put the towel on the edge of the sink. "Did you ever stop to think before you came to my house?" She spat at me with a bitter voice. I snapped my head back up at her with a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" She threw her hands up into the air at this point, as if she was preaching to the heavens.

"My grandfather is staying with us you dumbass. He's taking me to school today, and that means he's taking you!" I rolled my head and cracked my neck. God fucking damn it. I sighed and combed my hands through my hair. "What if he does something, tell someone something and that gets you right back in that storage house!" I narrowed my eyes and glared up at Ally. "What? What is it?"

"Now that I think about it Ally, I don't think I remember saying why I was in that storage house. Also I didn't even mention your Grandfather being mixed up in all of this." Ally stepped back and pouted.

"You didn't? I thought you did." She shifted her weight and began to slouch, and her hands returned to their previous position. I stood up straight and stared her in the eye.

"You know something, you heard something. What are you trying to get me away from?" Her eyes avoid my own as she turned away to face her bedroom. "What are you so afraid of?!" I stomped over to her and grabbed her by the shoulder. Allison spun around and pushed me back into the sink. I don't know If what I did next was out of instinct or pent up anger, but what I do know is that is was wrong. I pushed off the sink and charged back at Allison, this time grabbing her by her next and throwing her at the wall on the other side of the room. She didn't stay down for a second, before she was back on her feet, charging right for me. She threw a punch at me and I blocked it with my forearm, a kick from the right and I yet again blocked it this time with my hand. I grabbed her leg and flipped her over. She barely missed the desk. I need to stop now, my blood was far too hot and my teeth felt far too sharp.

I took a deep breath and held up my hands in surrender when Allison stood back up. She tilted her head and shrugged, fixing her clothes she walked over to me while rubbing her shoulder.

"So you going to tell me what that was about?" I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I don't know, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have attacked you." Allison cocked a brow.

"I was the one who pushed you, I was the one who got you all worked up. Just so you know, you may be calm but." She poked my lips and smiled.

"Your fangs are still out." I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, willing my fangs to go away. I opened my mouth again and smiled at her. "Better." She stood there for a little before she turned around and picked up her backpack. I grabbed mine from where I left it by the window and slung it over my shoulder. Ally turned to me and smiled, pushing some hair back behind her ear. "I could ask my dad to take us instead?" I thought about it, I really did, I went over the scenario a hundred times in my head and each time the outcome was no good. So I shook my head and turned to the window again. Opening it, I turned back to Allison.

"I'll just get to school how I got to your house." She shrugged and shifted her weight to slouch.

"Your loss." I huffed and slid out the window and onto her roof.

"I lost nothing here Ally, getting in your car is asking for death, it's like letting go of the rope that holds the guillotine above my head." She rolled her eyes and turned towards the door.

"Oh whatever, just get out of here before we head out and end up running you over." With that she walked out of her room and shut the door behind her. Actually it was more like a slam, rude. I closed her window and slid down the roof, landing in the bushes below. I ran out of the bushes and sprinted down the driveway. I reached the road and didn't even think of slowing down, not if I wanted to get to Deaton's to pick up those pills, and get to school on time.

I raced down the road and ended up at Deaton's quicker than I hoped for, I'm amazing I know. Slowly down I reached the door and rushed in.

"Deaton!" I yelled out and waited in the lobby for an answer. Silence. "Yo, you here?" I yelled out again. This time I was answered by what sounded like glass breaking, or hitting against something it shouldn't.

"I'm coming!" Deaton yelled back to me, while the noises continued. I waited, not long after I had found myself comfortable on one of Deaton's waiting chairs did he come out. He had a bottle of what looked like candy in one hand and in the other was his phone, which he quickly slipped into his pocket. Standing up I walked over to Deaton and held out my hand.

"What took you so long, were you watching porn?" Deaton flushed and shook his head.

"God no, I was putting finishing touches on your medication, I don't need you having side effects and have all my time I put into making these a waste." I rolled my eyes and opened the bottle, pouring out a pill into her hand. "Take one in the morning and take as needed through out the day." I nodded and put the pill in my mouth, swallowing with ease.

"Thanks Deaton." I closed the bottle and put it in my backpack. Deaton frowned at me while he leaned up against a wall. "What? What's wrong?"

"Are you sure this is the right answer?" He stared at me. "Is it right to just walk away from him like this?" I stared back at him, my back becoming heavy with the weight of the pills. I know it isn't right to hide from him, but what good shall come from talking to him. There is too much going on right now, too much I must do. My father's killer is still free, my family is poisoned with Gerard's words, a Kanima is on the loose, and his master still walks in the shadows. I looked up at Deaton and stared into his eyes.

"There is too much on me, love would only blind me from my path." Deaton rolled his eyes and lowered his head. Sighing I turned on my heels and walked towards the door, opening it and stepping out. When the door closed behind me I felt my shoulders become light. As if the gravity was stronger in the clinic then out. Though my next destination will surely have the weight of the world. Hiding my intentions from my friends, while trying to help them find out something I already know, without giving that fact away. If I could have no secrets and be empty of lies my life would be so easy. Yet I can't help but feel if they knew the truth, how horrible their lives would be.

* * *

When I got to school I was ambushed by Stiles, he had done some research last night, he had found that the Kanima is some type of were-jaguar from the south. It went after murders apparently, but the people that the Kanima has killed so far were not murders. He informed me about this in economics class, which was a bad idea when your teacher is Coach Finstock.

"Christa! Stiles!" We looked up from Stiles's notebook to see Coach who was red as a beet. "What are you two doing?" He shouted again. I looked at Stiles and shrugged. He quickly closed his book and smirked at coach.

"We were just going over notes." Coach's eyebrow reached for the roof.

"You were giving Christa notes?" He huffed out with a grin. I took a breath and stepped in.

"He was giving me the notes that I had missed. You know, I did change schools in the middle of the semester." Coach's eyebrows lowered and his grin flattened out. "He's just being a good friend." I spoke with a little whine in my voice, trying to play off that good girl vibe. Finstock rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as he made his way back up to the front of the class.

"Well that's good. You know why class?" He turned to look at the class, his grin back on his face. He waited for someone to answer him. "Hmm?" We all looked to each other, wondering if anyone would speak up. When no answer came, Coach clapped his hands. "Mid-terms, I recommend that you form study groups. Help each other out and all that jazz." I rolled my eyes, but continued to listen as he talked about the upcoming test...

Wait!?...Did I leave the stove on?

* * *

 **You idiot, how could she have left the stove on, she hasn't touched a stove the entire story thus far.**

 _ **oh yeah, she hasn't has she? Oops, oh well. We can just right it off and blame her and my ADHD. Cus yeah.**_

 **That's stupid.**

 _ **You're stupid...**_

 **Anywhore, I'm sorry that it takes me so long to post. High school is a bitch and my family has had a string of bad luck lately. We have lost many members in the last few months and comforting my father and mother has taken up a lot of my time. Yet I'm trying my best to post as soon as I can, while keeping the story quality.**

 **Until next time, have a happy Easter and remember to dance like nobodies watching. Bye!**

 **A certain nobody if you know what I mean**


	14. Chapter 12

**Hello you beautiful people, though I can not promise that you are beautiful. Hey I'm just saying it as it is. I don't know what you look like. No but fur real those funerals that I have been going to have been a toll on my body and my mind. So I apologies if the chapter turns out to be a little depressing or something. Anywhore I don't regret anything that happens in this chapter or in my past chapters. Yeah not even making Christa eat Victor. Z. Anywhore...let's get on to the story, shall we?**

* * *

We all ended up being in a big 'study group', by we 'all' I mean; me, Stiles, Scott, and Jackson. Everyone was pretty on edge, which is expected with what happened the night before.

These past couple of days have been hell, I mean first day I get here I get chased down my an Omega. I make new friends, next a freaking snake rapes me, said new friends find out i'm a werewolf. Erica turns into a freaking bitch, I get pinned to every surface in the flucking world, and Allen's parents got killed! Afterwards I find out that Lou and my bro are up to some crazy shlit. They then kidnap me chain me up and torture me, I eat a guy! Who even eat's people? Oh wait, that's right Windigos. I start to get 'sick' randomly when I'm around Derek, speaking of Derek, I think we really bonded in that pool. Also the guy is my mate! Oh, and I can't forget that I'm supposed to kill him! I just fucking remembered that, oh my God. Maybe I can just ignore it, you know till it's important. All this crazy shit, all of this crap and I still have to pile on the fact that I don't know who ordered the death of my father!

My life is screwed, there is no way It's ever going to get close to the comfort that I once knew as normal. I sighed and laid my head down on the table, my eyes paying attention to a blue piece of paper that Coach had given me just moments before we formed the group. It was a sign, whether it was good or bad I could not predict. I wanted to think about the possibilities, to think about what could come from this, but I couldn't. The boys finally caught my attention. They were 'talking to me' this entire time, but I'm pretty sure they know I wasn't listening to a single word. You might wonder what could have possibly caught my attention, well curious voice in my head that thing that caught my attention was none other then Derek Hale.

"Derek poured I don't know, venom maybe, in my mouth. I couldn't move at all." I looked over at Jackson and frowned. What the hell? Maybe I should have been listening.

"He was testing to see if you were the Kanima?" Jackson shrugged while he scribbled on his notebook. That makes sense. "Did they say anything?" Jackson stopped scribbling and looked up at him.

"Yeah." I looked over at Stiles and Scott who looked very interested. Kinda adorable. Like children in kindergarten. Heh. "I overheard Erica and Issac in the hall. They were talking about killing Lydia, Derek thinks she's the Kanima." Stiles scoffed and stared Jackson in the eye. His eyes were filled with this distant feeling, like he was speaking the words of God.

"Lydia can't be the Kanima. When I looked into that snakes eyes what I saw was pure evil." Stiles paused and smirked. "When I look into Lydia's there's a considerably lower amount of evil." I smiled and let out a small chuckle. His crush on her is seriously the cutest thing ever. I hope they get together some day, even if it's not permanent. You know, just so he can feel true bliss. Wait. When did I stop liking Stiles, I mean stop loving him. I thought I had a crush on him? Where did that all go? Make up your flucking mind heart! You can't have both flavors, only one! Wolf or human, there is no in between pit-stop. I took a deep breath and leaned back in my chair. Well maybe it's better I have feelings for only one person, or wolf. Make things hella easier.

"You really are a suck up aren't ya Stiles." Said human tilted his head and stared at me.

"What does that mean?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Nothing." He rolled his eyes and turned back to face Scott. I looked up at the clock and felt my heart drop into my stomach. Times up. I sat forward and picked up my pack, setting it on the table with a little more force than I meant to. "I got to get going guys." I looked at the blue paper in my hand, it had a weight to it. Like a award, or maybe a suicide letter. It made my skin crawl and my heart drum so loud I swear my eardrums would pop. I stood up and pulled on my pack.

"Where are you going?" I gave Scott a weak smile as I held up the letter to show the boys. Seeing the note they frowned, they looked at each other and then back to be the frown still there. "You don't need to go if you don't want to." Stiles smiled at me and leaned forward, stretching his hand out across the table to grab mine. I smiled down at him and took my hand away lightly. Fixing my hair I gave them a smirk and turned on my heels.

"Nah bruv, I got this one." Stiles clicked his tongue and looked down at his hands. I let the smile slip off and turn into a frown. It felt more natural to be honest, didn't hurt my face as much. Now that I was comfortable, I made my way for the door. Leaving with speed I walked down to door #1, where most parents pick up their kids from school. I walked with my head high for once, if I was going to face her I was going to do it right. When I came to the end of the hallway I was met with the doors. Right outside in our beaten up blue truck was Lou. She looked sick. Her eyes like a raccoon, her skin looked like snow, and her hair looked like a rats nest. No wonder she not at the University teaching her students, she looks like a heroin addict.

With a deep breath I pushed the door open and walked across the parking lot, reaching out and yanking the truck door open. Lou looked up from where she was staring at the driving wheel, she looked like she had been crying. When she saw me a new light seem to travel through her face. To be honest, I don't I've been more worried for her in my life. She smiled and sat up, trying to look strong.

"Christa, you look well." I frowned and got into the truck.

"And you look like crap, what happened? Did you miss me that bad?" Lou lowered her head and bit her lip. Something was very wrong, she's hiding something or someone. Who knows what it could be. She started the truck back up and backed out of the parking lot.

"It's complicated." I rolled my eyes and buckled up. I hate that word. I looked over at Lou and felt my chest get tight. I know what she has done to me and all but, she still raised me and we are family. I sighed and reached over to rub her shoulder. _Why can't I stay mad at people?_ She took a quick look at me before her eyes turned back to the road. "We're going to church." I coughed and took my hand back.

"What?" She frowned and slouched, clearly not happy about what she just said. "Why are we going there? I mean Ruby and them are up north still, right?" Lou nodded.

"Yeah, their still not too keen on moving off their sacred ground." I stared at the window and frowned.

"Then why are we going to church?" Lou sighed and reached over, opening the glove box. She reached in, pulled out an envelope, and handed it to me. I closed the box for her so she could get back to driving.

"Read that." I looked over the package. It was old and stained, like it's been around for years and years. Carefully I opened the envelop and pulled out the contents. They were documents about Derek, Issac, Erica, and even Scott. Pictures and police records, along with medical issues were in the pile. My hands shook and my heart started to race. _She has to kill Derek Hale._ My mothers words poisoned my veins and burned my eyes. How could such a thing fall onto me? Why would I need to do that? We've had folders like this before, info about targets that would soon be 9 feet under. Countless hunts have made me familiar with the setup, natural like homework handed out by your 1st grade teacher.

"Scott, Erica, and Issac still have gold eyes." Lou sighed and sped up a little. I felt the need to remind her, as if she would constantly forget.

"Yes I know, but they started a war." I scoffed and set down the papers.

"How?" I folded my arms and crossed my legs. "It was her fault, she was the bullheaded one." Lou groaned and honked at a driver in front of us.

"She was still his daughter, I would be doing the same thing if that happened to you." I felt like screaming, but that would draw unwanted attention so I settled for the next best thing. Sass.

" _You would do the same for me?"_ I rolled my neck and cracked my knuckles out of anger. "I clearly remember you ready to give my life up just to test fucking Derek Hale!" Lou seemed to stop breathing. Good I hope she suffocates.

"Christa, I apologize. I haven't really been myself." I huffed and uncrossed my legs. "Don't pull that with me! I'm trying okay." I rolled my eyes and looked out the window not wanting to pay attention to Lou. "He was my husband, I loved him just as much as you did. Could you cut me some slack for once?" She sped up and weaved through the traffic.

"What you did was horrible." Lou coughed and turned down a dusty road.

"I know." She took a deep breath. "Christa, after your father died I." She took a break, her voice on the edge of tears. "I started doing drugs. I went to Ruby and had her make me a batch of that hallucinogen that we use on witnesses." I snapped my head to look at her.

"Why?" A few tears fell down her face as she shook her head.

"I don't know, it was a way for me to get away. But she warned me, Rue told me that it would screw with my head and I would get addicted fast." I looked down at the floor board and folded my hands. I didn't know what to say. What do you say to your 'mom' when she tells you that she has been doing drugs that she knows can kill her. And that's a lot to say when my dad made sure we couldn't be affected by most hallucinogens and poisons.

I looked out the window when I felt the truck pull to a stop. We were in front of an old building and I could see Allen standing outside of it, he looked just as bad as mom. His skin was pale normally, but this was just ghostly. This must be hard, being away from the farm where he could have all the blood he wanted, and now being surrounded by people he can't drink from. I sighed and pushed the door open and made my way over to Allen. He tensed up when I got close, I feel like I've been blind since I died. Like I have not truly seen what is around me this entire time.

"Allen, do you know what is going on?" Allen looked at me, his once bright red eyes gone and replaced with a human blue. What has happened to him, is this a side affect of the loss of blood? He shook his head and looked back down at the ground. Sighing I got closer and hugged him. "I'm sorry." Allen pushed me back and coughed, covering his nose as if I has just farted.

"Don't come close, you smell too good." Though I felt a little hurt from the push back, I nodded my head understanding. "Now, you need to get in there. Ruby is here to talk to Gerard about what he did to you." Again I nodded my head. Though I was a little surprised that Ruby came all the way down from the mountains to confront Gerard. Lovely. I put my hands on my hips and shifted my weight to one leg.

"So what is this business of hunting down the Hale pack?" He looked at me and frowned, letting his hand fall back down to his side.

"That I can't confirm a reason other than Gerard and his crazy mind." I sighed and cracked my neck. This is all so stupid. So so so so stupid. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the Church door, I put my hand on it and pushed it open. Taking a deep breath as I did so. When I entered I was horrified to see Ruby, a beautiful red head with bright blue eyes and tan skin standing next to a giant bowl with her wrist slit and pouring blood into it. My heart stopped when I looked over to see Gerard doing the same thing. They were forming a contract. My Ruby and stupid fucking Gerard are forming a fucking blood contract! And over what? I would fucking like to know what selling your soul is worth?

"What is going on?" Chris who was standing next to Gerard handed the man a towel, which he used to cover up his wrist.

"Ah, Christa. My beautiful grand-daughter, how are you. You look very, alive." I growled and felt my skin tense.

"I am not related to you in anyway okay, get that through your head! And yes I'm alive, and you know who isn't." Gerard nodded his head and let out an audible sigh.

"Yes, Victor. A shame really, he owed me money." I rolled my eyes and stomped up to the altar, stopping only a few inches from Ruby. She wasn't wearing her formal head-dress or her robe. It was kinda weird actually. I'm not used to this, help.

"Christa." Ruby smiled when she said my name. "You look great, though I can't say the same for your mom." I nodded and stepped a bit closer to her. She smelt of dirt and a thousand different spices. Like a doctors office, but not. It's confusing and I don't like it. I looked at Gerard and then back at Ruby.

"Can we talk, alone?" Ruby glanced over at Gerard before she nodded her head and walked down the altar stairs. I followed her down and out the doors of the church to where my mom and Allen where standing. She stopped and turned to me.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Now that we were alone I was filled with this happiness and couldn't stop myself from the violent hug I pulled her into. She hugged me back and even ran her hand through my hair. I missed her and her kids, I wish they would move into town and out of that dreary cemetery.

"What's all this about?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. "Why do I have to kill him?" Was the second. She stopped moving her hand and stayed still. "He's a nice guy, so are Erica and Isaac. They don't deserve death." I didn't push her away, and she didn't push me. We just sat there, I just waited for her to answer me. To give me an excuse to why we 'have' to kill them, some stupid crap like they started this, or it's part of our code, cus it's not. Are code is against killing innocent, and Erica and Isaac are innocent. We're supposed to protect them, not be the reason they need protection.

"Chrisy, I don't know why. _He_ just wants it, and what he wants he gets. We learned what happens when we don't listen, you remember my husband." I nodded my head as I remembered the gruesome death of my uncle. His guts laid on him like chains, and his body was crucified in our cemetery. His eyes were gone and his head was scalped. Ruby didn't talk for over a year. It was a horrible time that no one wants a repeat of. "We listen to him and we live. We don't and we die. Now I looked into the moon pool and I saw you covered in blood. At your feet laid 4 bodies, who they are I don't know, but what I do know is that they are close to you." She tightened her grip and pulled me closer. "I know what he is to you, I know he is your mate. For this I have also seen." I felt my heart skip a beat and my blood run cold.

"How long?" She sighed into my ear and started to pet my hair again.

"Since before you left, before your dad died." I felt a growl bury it'self into my throat.

"And you didn't bother to tell me?" She shook her head and stopped petting me, but she didn't remove her hand. She closed her hand and gripped my hair tightly.

"Now you listen to me Christa." I closed my mouth and fought back the whine I wanted to let out. "I will tell you want I want, I don't have to reveal anything to you. I choose to speak to you and your family. Now you are going to keep acting like their friend, get close to them. Find out their weaknesses, and their strengths. Then you will right them down and put them in a folder, but you will not give it to _him._ No you will keep it hidden. I hate to do this to you, but I know you have the strongest will to fight that man." Her grip on my hair loosened.

"What about Allen, and Victor. They'll get hurt if I do this." Ruby put her chin on top of my head.

"No, because you will all protect each other. You're a family, start acting like it. His mom and dad are gone, but you're still around. You can take care of him." I shook my head.

"How will I feed him? We can't get him blood." Rue huffed out and let go of me.

"Have him apply for a job at the hospital, he has a nurses degree from 5 years ago. That way he will have access to blood bags, if not that work at a blood bank." I nodded my head and looked her in the eyes.

"Okay, this is good and all but, what were you doing with Gerard?" Her kind face went rough, and she frowned darkly at me. "What did you agree too?" Ruby looked away and lowered her head.

"That is to protect us from the human hunters here in America. Not many are aware that we are not a threat, and Gerard is going to tell them for us." I blinked and took a step back.

"What did you offer him?" She looked up and shrugged. Her face suddenly really pale. "What did you give him?" I stared at her and she stared at me. Eye contact unbreaking and unwavering. She took a breath and lowered her head, breaking the eye contact.

"Violet, and her medicine." My heart stopped and my blood boiled.

"You gave him your daughter!?" She did not show regret no joy, her face was like a statue, stone cold. I felt a hell fire start in my soul, burning away at my patients. I stood solid. Ruby who I had thought highly of, has given to her child to the devil himself. And for what? My sake? I feel like I have cursed us.

* * *

Gerard and his men ended up leaving before us, he left in a bit of a hurry, must need to get back to school for something. Hope he has fucking hell to go through. The five of us where left by ourselves, which was hella awkward. Victor didn't say anything, Rose didn't know where to look, Lou couldn't stay still, and Allen kept on looking like he was about to throw up. When did we get so awkward? Well I'm going to break this silence.

"So what do we do now?" Rose looked up at me and smiled.

"We are going to do 'nothing', you are going to do as you were told." Victor nodded his head.

"Yeah that sounds like the best idea at the moment." I watched Victor has he kicked up the dirt and played with his hands. It was completely unlike him to act like this, is it because of the situation? Me being here? Ruby? Is he not feeling okay? Should I ask, or would that just make it worst? Ugh.

"Well, I'm going to stay here and wait for Violet to pick me up, you guys should go back home." I nodded and watched as Victor walked over to the truck, hopping in and slamming the door. Allen sighed and smiled at me before he dissipated into the wind, probably already at the house hiding some where dark. I looked from Lou to Ruby, one the image of perfection, and the other the poster girl for addiction. I can't help but feel that all of this is because I didn't listen to my dad that night, why did I have to be one of the cool people? I sighed and turned to Ruby.

"So am I just supposed to act like this never happened? That none of this ever happened?" Ruby nodded her head and smiled.

"I was never here, Gerard has already agreed not to tell _him_." I nodded and so did Lou, the three of us bowed to each other before we turned on our heels and went our separate ways. I didn't bother to get in the cab with Lou and Victor, instead hopping into the back and leaning against the side. They didn't ask or speak out as to why I sat in the back and not with them. I wanted to think more about what happened but was unable to the vibration coming from my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and opened it up to find that Stiles was texting me.

 **Stiles-** Hey, you would not believe what just fucking happened. I had to have lost at least 2 years of my life.

I texted back with quick hands.

 **Christa-** What happened? Did Lydia get hurt?  
 **Stiles-** No, the exact opposite actually. Isaac gave her the venom, but it didn't affect her in the slightest bit. If anything this just confirmed that she is the Kanima, though I still don't believe it.

 **Christa-** So what do we do now? How are we going to keep Derek away from her?

 **Stiles-** Well actually we just decided that we're going to talk to Derek, but if that doesn't work we're prepared to fight him.

 **Christa-** Do you need help? Should I get there fast?

 **Stiles-** I mean if you want to... how did it go with your mom?

 **Christa-** We can talk about that later, I'll be there very soon. Try to buy me some time.

 **Stiles-** Okay, see ya in a bit.

I put my phone away and let out a loud sigh. This is going to be a bitch of a time, hope Derek isn't too stubborn. I stood up and knocked on the back window of the cab. My brother turned and opened it up.

"What's up?" I pulled my hair out of my face and leaned through the window a little.

"I got to get back to school, the guys need help. Shit's about to go down." Victor looked to Lou, who didn't make any movement to prove she had heard me. "Would you take me back, please?" Victor sighed and nodded his head. He turned to Lou and whispered in her ear, I don't know when he did it but Victor had managed to find a way to whisper without even me hearing him. Lou sighed and turned down a road heading to the school, even speeding up a bit.

"You're coming home tonight, okay." Victor's voice had no emotion in it, as if he was a robot speaking out orders.

"Yeah, if I must." Victor turned to face the front, not even saying anything back to me. Rude. Another thing that's rude is my phone that just went off again. This time it was Allison, what does she want?

 **Allison-** Yo, Christa I got info on the Kanima.

 **Christa-** Morrell translated it? What did it mean?

 **Allison-** Something along the lines of, it being as or stronger then a wolf on the full moon, and unlike a wolf who seeks a pack, the kanima seeks a friend.

 **Christa-** Wow, that's different.

 **Allison-** Well it's not a perfect translation so things might be wrong, but it's all we have.

 **Christa-** Well it's better than nothing.

Allison didn't bother texting me back, like she had something more important to do than keep me up to date on what the fuck is happening. Letting out a low growl I put my phone back in my pocket. It better not go off again before I get back to the school. When I looked up at the window to try and talk to my brother more, I was disappointed to see that it was closed and locked. I rolled my eyes and turned back around, and fell back on my butt. This day has just been a mess, why did we have to meet so far from the city. Where were we even? I ran a hand through my hair and cracked my neck. The pop of the bone echoed in my ear, getting louder by the second.

Time and time again I find myself sinking into my own darkness, one that has manifested itself in me since the day I was born. My soul is torn, cut, bloody, and crying. My life is forever dark, and my heart shall feel nothing but sorrow. Love is not mine to have, friends are not mine to keep, family is not mine to protect, but yet I can't help but want to do it all. To love Derek, to stay near my friends, and to protect my hateful family. I sighed and closed my eyes as I looked up at the sky, the sun was low and getting ready for bed as the moon prepared for it's date with the ocean. As I drifted into the darkness that lapped at my mind, I felt my phone go off yet again. Growling I sat forward and pulled my phone out of my pocket and answered it, pressing it lazily against my ear.

"This is Christa, how may I help you?" I heard hard breathing on the other side, and I almost hung up do to it making me feel very uncomfortable.

"Christa, change of plans, don't bother going to school. Go to Scott's. You know where it is right?" I thought back to when Stiles drove him home, the path to his house and the street name were still burned into my mind.

"Yeah, what happened?" Stiles groaned and I heard a lock click in the background.

"I'll tell you when you get here so hurry." I nodded my head and hung up the phone spinning around to knock on the window harder than I needed to. Victor unlocked the window and opened it with an annoyed face.

"What do you want?" I rolled my eyes at his rudeness, letting it slide this time.

"Change of planes drop me off at 7th and Ohio, they need my help." Victor rolled his eyes and turned to Lou relaying the message. He closed the window and sat facing the front again. Why is he so rude? I mean he's the one who tried to kill me. God. I didn't sit back down, I was too worried to relax. It didn't even take long for Lou to stop anyways, so yeah. She pulled over and I hopped out of the back of the truck, waving good bye as I ran down the street.

I pulled out my phone and typed a quick message to Stiles, to tell him that I was here. Putting my phone back, I fell into a full sprint. Though I should be worrying about Lydia and her well-being, the thought of Derek already being there worried me more. It was like a silent prayer on my tongue, hoping with all my heart that I wouldn't have to try and sneak around him. Don't be there, don't be there, don't be there, don't be th-. My thoughts were cut short but the sight of a black Camaro and a man dressed in black leather. Derek Hale, hmm I wonder what his middle name is? Think he'll tell me if I ask? Probably not, maybe it's in police records? Have to look when I get home. I stopped running and hid behind a car from across the street. Derek and his goons haven't seemed to notice me yet, so maybe I can sneak by. Well it's worth a try,... I guess.

* * *

 **Yeah cliffy! That's gonna be fun to continue. So how was it guys? Did you enjoy it? I know I haven't updated in a while, so I hope you're happy about this, cus I am. Though the next chapter might take awhile too, things haven't been good in my family at all and I'm trying to take care of my brother. Ugh, Just bare with me please, I'll have the next chapter by next month. Has this been a monthly thing? Hmm maybe. Oh well see you guys next time. Buh Bye.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Yo guys, how is everyone? Good? Cool. So I'm sorry about this chapter (not really), and i was just wondering if you guys really enjoy this story. It's been awhile since the last review and I would really appreciate to hear from you guys. If it's no too much trouble that is. Well anyway see you guys later, on to the story!**

 **Also XxxxX means a flashback, k good.**

* * *

Erica gripped tighter, pulling my hair extremely hard, and it really fucking hurts. She currently has me face down in the gravel, with a heeled foot on my back, pinning me tightly. I tried to push off the ground but Isaac was there in a moment, pushing my head back down harshly. I coughed and growled as I tried to clear my throat of gravel and dirt. Derek was standing off to the side with his arms crossed, leaning back against his Camaro. Fucking poser.

"It's simple Stiles, all you have to do is give us Lydia and we'll give you Christa. Fair trade I think, at least you have a chance with this bitch." I whined and bucked up again, trying to throw Erica off her balance, but it was no use. Her and Isaac had somewhat perfected their team work. I closed my eyes and groaned in pain. Why the fuck did I have to be so stupid and reckless? Why couldn't I have just waited?  
XxxxxX

I pushed off the car and moved to hide behind the next, keeping my feet light and my heart slow. Not wanting to give them any indication I was here, cus I don't need to fight. That's not what I came here for. I repeated this run, stop, and wait process for about 4 more cars before I fucked up. What you think I'm perfect? Fuck no. I got to the other side of the street, one more sprint and I'll be in Scott's backyard. Yet I can't even do something that simple. I was about half way onto the grass when I heard a growl from my left. A very girly growl, but still it was clearly angry.

"It's Christa!" I heard Isaac yell. I turned and looked at the trio with wide eyes. Fuck my life. Derek turned to look, a smirk bright on his face. Damn that face, damn it to heaven.

"Grab her!" Derek gave the order, and off like lightning Erica and Isaac ran at me. Too stunned to react in time, Erica was able to catch me off guard. She thrusted her hand into my hair and grabbed a fist full, quickly snapping her wrist back, pulling me to the ground. Isaac grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back, his claws just barely making an effort to cut my skin. "Bring her over here." Erica grunted and pulled me up onto my feet with Isaac's help.

"Let go of me!" I growled out and struggled against the two beta's hoping that I could get some advantage in this situation, but as fate would have it, no luck. Isaac pushed me forward and made me walk, his feet kicking at my legs every time I tried to buckle them. When we got about a foot away from Derek, Erica threw me face first into the ground. Her heeled foot quickly found it's way onto my back, and her hand was back to pulling at my hair. I let out a quiet whimper, mentally scolding myself for being so weak.

"What are you doing here Christa?" Derek's voice was calm, almost happy. I grunted and rolled my eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" I turned my head so that I was now facing Derek's direction. Though all I could see was his waist down. "I'm selling girl scout cookies." I smiled and let out a giggle, in return I got a swift kick to the face from Erica. How the fuck did she even do that? What the fuck is this?! Derek grumbled and squatted down so I could see his face.

"Don't play games with me Christa," He stared straight into my eyes. "Now tell me, are you here to stop me from killing Lydia?" I blinked and looked away from his face, becoming quickly interested in his shoes. "Be like that then." Derek stood back up and walked away, probably closer to the house. "Stiles! Just give us Lydia and we'll give you Christa, unharmed!" I took a breath and started to struggle again, pushing back against Erica, again no use.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

So that's how I got here, I fucked up. What else is new. Erica pushed her foot into my back harder, I heard something crack and I felt my back become wet. Did she just? What the fuck? Isaac whined clearly not liking anything going on, and Derek made no move to do anything. This is so fucked up, why is he treating me like this. If what Deaton said is true, how can he hurt me easily? I held my breath and closed my eyes, maybe I can do something. Just maybe. I focused my hearing, trying to find Stiles and Lydia's heart beat. Figure out what their doing.

 _"Stiles they're going to kill Christa, just give me to them. I'll be fine."_ That's Lydia, her heart is so fast. I can smell her fear from here.

 _"No! We can't trust them, including Christa! I mean we just met her last week, I've known you since the 3rd grade."_ Stiles, he doesn't care? I thought we had some kind of bond, or friendship. I thought there was something there? Was I wrong?

 _"So you're just going to let them kill her? Is that it!?"_ Lydia is in clear distress, I wish I could help. Get out from under Erica, make this situation easier for everyone. Fuck.

 _"No, no, I just. There has to be another way, a third possibility. Something else to do, we can wait for Scott."_ I sighed and let my body go loose. This all is so stupid. Why didn't I tell them who the Kanima was when I had the chance? Why didn't I tell Derek? Wait! Omg, omgomg. I could do that, but that's kind of a dick move isn't it? Still non-the less I have a way to get out of this situation.

"Derek?" I called out to the Alpha, hoping that he will answer me.

"What do you want?" Whoa, okay so he's not a total dick. Nice. I took a deep breath and shifted my position just a little.

"Lydia is not the Kanima." Derek snorted and pushed Erica off of me. He reached down and grabbed me by my shoulder, and pulled me up onto my feet.

"What do you mean Lydia's not the Kanima? Do you know who the Kanima is?" I stared at Derek, studying his face. His eyes were dark, clearly from lack of sleep. His hair wasn't as well kept, and he smelt terrible. Like he hasn't taken care of himself lately. That or Erica really stinks. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yeah, I do."

"You can't trust her Derek, she's clearly lying!" Erica was fast to try and convince Derek I was lying. Does she hate me that much? I mean I only knocked her out and put her in a ditch surrounded by wolves bane and yarrow. Oh, yeah that might be why. Hmm. Oops. I looked down at my hands and then back up at Derek.

"When have I ever lied to you before?" Derek and me shared a gaze. Unblinking. Everything else around us seemed to stop, like there was nothing more than him and me. His heart beat was loud in my ears and his scent block my nose. I was in a trance of some sorts, and I didn't want to leave it. Honestly I just want to stay like this forever, and ever, but we can't.

"Derek, who are you going to believe? Me, your beta, or her a girl you just met last week?" And his mate, I didn't say that out loud. That would be super awkward. Like nah man. "Just kill her already, she's more trouble than she's worth." I glanced back at Erica, what is her problem. I thought we were over that? I didn't notice right away but Derek was also staring at Erica, and not like 'I'm thinking about it stare' but a 'I'm about to murder you' stare.

"Don't tell me what to do Erica, and for the record I do trust her. So, tell us Christa, who's the Kanima?" I smirked at Erica, even sticked my tongue out a little. I know I shouldn't push my luck, but eh. Fuck it, what else do I have to lose?

"Don't think about running." I spun around in record time to see Boyd leaning up against Derek's Camaro.

"What the fuck, don't sneak up on people like that!" Boyd narrowed his brow and crossed his arms.

"I've been here the entire time." I held my breath and looked away. I would defend myself but, it might come out rude so nah. (A shadow in the night Boyd) "So are you going to tell us?" I let out a loud breath and fixed my hair the best I could.

"Yeah, it's just. You have to promise me you won't hurt anyone." I turned to Derek and looked him straight in the eye, I needed to know how much Derek trusts me. How far I could push it with him, how far this is going to take us. Derek stared into my eyes for only a split second, suddenly finding the concret more interesting.

"No can do Syrup." I tilted my head and narrowed my eyes. Syrup? Are you fucking kidding me?

 _"We should shoot one of them."_ I spun around to face the house once more, searching for Scott's bedroom window. Or any window that I could catch a glimpse of the group inside. I couldn't see anything.

"Watch her Boyd, Isaac." I watched as Isaac slipped into the night, too quick for the normal eye. I felt Boyd's hand wrap around my wrist and pull me back towards him. I tried to pull my hand away, but I was stuck. Boyd was pretty strong, and smart he's holding onto a pressure point.

"Derek I told you I know who the Kanima really is, it's not Lydia so call Isaac back!" Derek snapped his attention at me.

"You talk too slow, you're just buying them time. I'm done waiting, so unless you're ready to share and tell this second shut your trap." I snapped my mouth close and let out a low growl. Derek spun back around, studying the house. I watched the house too. I have nothing better to do anyways. That seems to be the case a lot tonight. I think I can write this down as a freaky Friday, right?

 _"You're the reason my life sucks so bad right now, so give me my key back. What do you need it for anyway!"_ (I know that's not exactly what he says but give me a break, I'm tired!) I heard Jackson basically growl at Lydia. _"I bet you even snuck into my house and fucking with the camera, didn't you!?"_ I cringed at the yelling, does he even know what he's saying?

 _"I didn't do any of that Jackson but here, take it I don't even want it anymore!"_ I searched the windows trying to figure out which one the ex-couple was in. _"I hate you Jackson, I fucking hate y-."_ Lydia was cut off by something, but I don't know what. I hope they're not having hate sex, cus that's weird. Though I didn't have a break from the strange noises coming from the house. A crash and some yelling is what I heard next. The yelling sounded like a Stiles freak out and that's probably what it was. I pulled against Boyd again, but his grip was still as tight as before.

"Oh come on!" I whined to myself as I shook with worry. This all fucking sucks. I heard a bunch of running and screaming come from the house, and next thing I know Erica is rushing into the fray. "What the heck is wrong with all of you? I never met someone so stupid and stubborn!" Derek looked back and me and smirked.

"Welcome to America, the land of dicks." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. Yeah it seemed pretty true thus far. A cry like whine pricked my ears as I heard another crash from Scott's house, this time the bedroom. Then there was silence. Nothing. I looked over at Derek and back at Boyd. This is sooo weird.

Suddenly the front door swung open and Isaac and Erica were thrown out onto the lawn. Now standing in the doorway was Scott, Stiles, and Allison. Derek scoffed and clicked his tongue.

"Is this really how you're gonna play it?" Scott rolled his eyes and took a step forward, pointing a finger at Derek.

"I'm not playing at anything Derek, you're the one who is causing issues!" Derek growled and grabbed me by my hair and threw me to the ground. "Fuck you!" I rolled on my back and scooted back towards the house.

"Later." I growled and flipped him off, turning around I got up onto my feet and ran to the doorway. I blushed and hid behind Stiles, who was also trying to hide behind me. It took us about a second to just give up and stand next to each other. Team work! Taking a deep breath I stood up straight and looked at Derek and his Beta's. Derek stared at Scott, a smirk played on his lips as he continued his stare. He let out a chuckle and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Looks like you fit the bill perfectly." I tilted my head and arched a brow. What is he talking about? "You're the Alpha of your own pack already." Scott shook his head and took a step out the door but no further as he was startled by the sound of sirens in the distance.

"What the heck?" Stiles pushed past Scott and stood outside the house, me, and Allison followed close behind.

"Is that the police?" I asked already knowing the answer, but it doesn't hurt to ask. We all stared down the street hoping that we wouldn't see blue and red lights turn and come for us. A clicking sound pulled me away from the siren, though it seemed like no one else heard it. I looked up to the house, my eyes darting around in search of the clicking noise. I looked from the bedroom window up to the roof, there were markings. Like claws that were dragged across the side by lazy hands. The wall had a shine to it, like some liquid had been spilt on it, but it hasn't rained in awhile. The liquid wasn't clear either, in fact it kinda looked like fresh water from the tap, before all the chemicals have settled.

Then I saw it, a snake tail, or to be more exact a Kanima tail. I touched Stiles shoulder and pointed up to the roof, where Jackson was peering down at us. Stiles looked up and screeched, I couldn't help but smirk at his fear. Come on, who doesn't laugh at other people when their scared and you're not.

"The Kanima?!" Scott whispered under his breath. I backed up a little, as did everyone else. All trying to get a better look. The front door to the house swung open again and Lydia rushed out, panting and sweating. I nodded and turned on my heels to look at Derek. Derek looked at me then back up at the Kanima. I sighed and turned to Scott, grabbing his shoulder I forced him to turn and look at me.

"It's Jackson." Scott narrowed his eyes and snapped his attention back at the kanima just in time to watch it run away. I groaned and leaned against Scott's back, shit I'm fucking tired.

* * *

I waved off Lydia and Allison as they drove away into the night. Scott and Stiles had already left, while I choose to stay behind and help Derek with Isaac and Erica. I turned and watched as Derek tried to help Erica onto her feet, but the venom had not worn off yet. Sighing, I walked over and put my hand on Derek's shoulder, getting his attention quickly.

"So do you have a magical remidy for this or some crap?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed Erica by her shoulder, pulling her into a sitting position.

"No, so can you cut the sass and hold her for me?" Derek grunted and did as I asked. Keeping Erica in a sitting position like I had. I moved my hand off her shoulder and moved it down her back, stopping right under her shoulder blade and then moving closer to the spin. "It's a nerve stimulation. It forces the nerves to, reboot." I counted down three disk and then I applied pressure, cracking her back and unpinching her nerves. Erica's body convuled and she took a sharp intake of breath.

"Ow! What the fuck was that?!" I rolled my eyes and stood up, letting my hands rest on my hips.

"That was me helping you, a small thank you would be nice." Erica huffed and quickly stood up, stumbling to get her balance. I chuckled and looked at Isaac, poor thing. Slowly and gently, I got down and lifted Isaac into a sitting position just like before. Derek was quick to my side, helping me keep him up. I moved my hand down and across, then down again, finding the right disk and cracking it. Isaac took a deep breath in just like Erica, minus the swearing.

"Thanks." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"No problem, anyways we have a kanima to track." Isaac narrowed his eyes and looked at Derek.

"But how, it must be long gone by now?" I shook my head and pointed to myself.

"Yeah it would be hard by yourselves wouldn't it? But thankfully you guys have me, a trained tracker/ hunter." Isaac shrugged and rolled over onto his stomach, then pushing off the ground to stand up. Me and Derek followed, standing up and walking over to Boyd and Erica who were already getting in Derek's car. "So I have a plan to track the Kanima quickly, but..." I trailed off towards the end, smirking as I could smell Derek's need to follow Jackson.

"But what?" I stopped walking and rested my hands on my hips.

"They," I looked from Isaac to Boyd and Erica. "They have to go home, wherever that is." Derek cocked a brow and looked at his betas.

"Why?" I shrugged.

"They would just get in the way." Erica growled and gave me the finger as she slammed the car door shut. "See, they don't get along with me, and Erica stinks really bad. It would mess up my nose and I won't be able to track Jackson." Erica again flipped me off, but this time she stuck her tongue out. Oh dear I'm soo regretting what I just said. Not. Derek sighed and pulled his keys out of his back pocket and threw them to Isaac. He caught them and stared at Derek, confused.

"You drive, go back home and if I find one scratch, dent, or stain on her. I'll rip your throat out." Isaac nodded and rushed over to the car, hopping into the driver's seat. I smirked and turned back to Derek, who was staring at me expectantly.

"What?" He rolled his eyes and turned, now facing the direction in which Jackson ran off in. I groaned and walked up next to him, pinching his arm he yelped and grabbed my wrist.

"What was that for?!" I shrugged and pulled my hand free.

"Payback, I guess." He scoffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. I smiled and started off in the direction which we last saw Jackson heading. This is going to be fun!

* * *

This is the farthest thing from fun! Derek is going to fucking die! I watched in horror as Jackson grabbed Derek by his collar and threw him into a pillar. Derek fell to the ground and got right back up onto his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth he charged at Jackson once more. This time Jackson just stood there, letting Derek's fist connect with his face and to be knocked to the ground. It was as if he was bored or something. What the heck is wrong with snakes? Why are they so weird?! I clenched my fist as Jack got back onto his feet, unfazed by Derek's blow. He didn't even look hurt!

"Derek let me help you!" Derek backed up and shot a glare in my direction, I was on top of a roof just opposite from where the two blockheads were fighting. I struggled to keep myself from jumping down as I waited for Derek to answer me, but he was too busy dodging the Kanima's claws to talk. "Please, you're going to get yourself killed!" Again I felt his glare on my skin but no answer. Okay, I'm done with this shit! I watched as Derek was yet again picked up by Jack and thrown into a wall, his back facing me. _Perfect!_

I jumped down and landed softly on my feet, quickly I fell down onto all fours breaking out into a sprint. I felt my claws and teeth grow as I got closer to Jackson, my eyes focusing on his legs. With a deep breath I pushed off the ground and fell into a roll, knocking Jackson's feet out from under him. I threw my hand down and pushed up, forcing myself into a crouch.

"Don't you listen?!" Derek was right at my side, his eyes filled with rage and it was all directed towards me. Ouch. I shrugged and kept my eyes on the kanima who was working to get back on his feet.

"You didn't say anything, so I took it upon myself to become your knight in shining armour." Derek growled and charged at the Kanima again, this time hitting him hard enough to throw him a few feet. I stood up, but stayed in an athletic stance. Derek backed up and watched Jackson, but Jackson wasn't watching Derek. Oh no~ his pretty eyes were all on me! "Can we talk about this, I mean you're a Kanima I'm a werewolf. I mean we both have claws, we're practically broth-" I was cut off by Jack when he swung his claws at me, only missing me by an inch. I rolled back and stayed low. "I'll take that as a no?" He launched at me again, this time his whole body. I waited for only a second before I moved again, doing a backwards somersault into a handstand, but the handstand acted more like a kick from a donkey, throwing Jackson over me and into another wall.

"Get over here quick!" I dropped back down and turned to Derek, but before I could move anymore than that there was something scally around my ankle.

"Fuck." It was Jack's tail, he yanked me back hard and threw me into the wall next to where he landed prior. I screamed as I felt my body be pulled forwards again, this time his tail let go of me mid throw. I landed in the pillar that seemed so very favored in this battle so far, when I hit it I even took a few bricks with me.

"Stay down!" I heard a new voice yell at me, along with the hum of a vehicle's motor. Next was the sound of bullets, like a spray of random yet trained shot. Once the bullet's stopped I forced myself up and looked at the spot where the Kanima was previously standing, but now was on the ground with bullets in it's chest, but just as soon as my eyes landed on the snake it was back up on it's feet. Charging past me it grabbed and threw Chris into another support.

"What are you made out of?!" Jackson rushed forward again this time heading for Gerard, somewhere in me I was hoping that he would get killed. Free my family of his stupidity and cruelness. It would be great but as faith would have it, Jackson stopped when he got close to Gerard. What the heck? Kill him already! I slowly pushed myself up onto my knees, keeping my eyes on the snake and the old man. Quickly the familiar scent of Scott filled my nose as the idiot himself joined the battle, knocking Jackson away from Gerard.

"Is everyone okay?" I nodded and groaned as I watched the Kanima scamper away.

"Shit." I stood up and rushed over to Scott. "What are we going to do now?" Scott smirked and put a hand on my shoulder, which I flinched away from.

"Well, oh great north wolf. You seem good at tracking him down, so you're going to lead us to him." I rolled my eyes and looked back at Derek, who was already gone. "Shall we?" I looked back at Scott, a weight was on my heart and kept me from speak so I just nodded. "Good."

* * *

We ran a good long way, half way across the city it felt like, and my nose lead us to a club called...Jungle? Who the heck names a nightclub Jungle? Is that like a innuendo? I shook my head and crossed my arms, turning to Scott I sighed.

"This is where he is." Scott looked down at his phone and then back up at me, he was texting someone. Looks like Stiles. "Is he almost here?" Scott clicked send and shoved his phone in his back pocket.

"Yeah, he's right around the corner." The clank of Stiles Jeep turning found it's way to my ears, just like Scott said. We only had to wait for a few more moments before the red bandito turned the corner. He parked his Jeep and hopped out, speed walking over to us.

"Welcome to the party." Stiles smiled and patted my back.

"Thanks, I'm happy to be here." We laughed and Scott rolled his eyes, party pooper. Scott turned and started walking towards the building, me and Stiles followed in suit. "So is here?" I smiled and nodded my head.

"Yeah if my nose is right, and It's never wrong, so. Yeah, is here." We stopped in front of the door, not yet ready to walk in. "So why do you think the venom worked on Jackson and not Lydia?" Stiles shrugged his shoulder and placed a hand on the right door handle.

"Maybe it's because Jackson isn't the kanima, he didn't have relocation of transforming or anything. It's like Hulk and Bruce Banner, the good doctor isn't the green giant. They may have the same body, but they have different minds." That actually makes sense. Wow.

"That's makes sense, I guess." I shrugged and waited for Stiles to open the door, me and Scott slipped in with Stiles close behind us. Instantly there were lights and sounds dulling my senses'. My eyes dilated and constricted, trying to find a place in between where my eyes could comprehend what was going on. My ears twitched trying to focus on anything other than the music, and my nose scrunched from the strong scent of alcohol in the air.

"This place smells like shit." I whined, covering my nose and mouth with my hand.

"It smells like a jungle." I rolled my eyes and sighed as my eyes fixed themselves and I was able to see. Just in time to watch Jackson, oh wait no. The Kanima crawl up into the upper floors of the club. I pointed up and grabbed Scott's ear, forcing him to look where I was.

"Shit. Come on!" He pulled away from me and took one step forward before he noticed something else. "It's Danny." I tilted my head and looked in the direction that Scott was, and sure enough there was Danny, sitting at the bar. He smelt strong of some stupid cologne, I think my brother wears it, it's called Armari or something stupid like that.

"What about Danny?" Scott looked back at me and Stiles.

"He's Jackson's next target." I snapped my head in the direction of Danny and then back at Scott.

"Are you sure?" Scotted nodded his head and ran a hand down his face.

"Yeah, I am." I sighed and pulled my hair back and tied it up. It's always good to carry extra hair ties on your wrist.

"Okay, lock down the building. Stiles you get somewhere, where you can watch Danny. I'll go hang out with snake enemy number one." Scott gave a curt nod, and Stiles shrugged his shoulders as he headed for the bar. I took off across the floor, heading straight for Danny. A few boys tried to pull me off to the side and dance with them, but I just pushed past and kept my eyes on the ball. I finally reached him, placing a hand on his shoulder I was able to get his attention. He turned looked over his shoulder and gave me a bright smile.

"Hey Danny, what'cha doing here?" He took a quick look around and gave me a weird look. "Okay stupid question, you're gay this is a gay bar. Makes sense." I pulled out a seat next to him and sat down.

"Yeah it does, but you're not a guy. So what are you doing here?" Think Christa, come up with a shit lie! Hurry you cunt! I smiled and let my eyes traveled across the bar to where Stiles was having issues fitting in.

"I'm here helping a friend, he's pretty shy but he really wanted to come here. So I wasn't going to let him pussy out this time." Danny rolled his eyes and held a glass of what smelt like rum to me.

"Wanna drink?" I shrugged and took the glass from Danny and took a swig. I set the glass down and tried not to shiver from the taste, Danny chuckled and took a drink of his own glass. "So who's your friend?" I shrugged and looked around like I couldn't find him.

"He's somewhere around here, but what I'm worried about is you. Didn't you come here with someone?" He nodded and got depressed again. "What happened?" He looked over at the dance floor, at a boy who was dancing with a bunch of other guys. "Did he ditch you?" Danny groaned and chugged his beer, finishing off the entire bottle in one drink. He slammed the empty bottle down and laid his head down on the counter. I patted his back and let out a loud sigh. "That bad huh?" He nodded his head and looked up at me, while keeping his face hidden.

"Hey, you don't need him." I jumped back from the sudden appearance of the bartender, who was just moments before on the other side of the bar. Danny looked up at the worker and rolled his eyes.

"What do you know." Danny growled and reached for my drink, and I slapped his hand away from it. I mean I know he gave it to me in the first place, but that's just it. He gave it to me, he just can't take it back. Nuh, uh.

"I do know that someone else seems very eager to meet you." He pointed to a kid across the bar who was making eyes at Danny. Danny smiled and got up, quickly making his way over to said boy. I sighed and got up too, quickly making my own way to where Stiles and Scott were. While still keeping an eye on Danny.

"Hey guys." I walked up to the counter and stood next to Stiles, who seemed to be trying to get a drink. He was tapping his ID against the counter top, and held a $20 in his other hand. "Aren't you a little too young to drink?" Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Don't play innocent I know what's in that cup." He pointed to my hand in which I held my cup of rum. I quickly finished my drink and placed the cup upside down on the counter.

"Okay you got me." I put my hands up, and flicked my wrist, calling the bartender over with ease. He picked up my cup and looked from me to Stiles.

"What can I get ya?" Stiles placed his ID down on the table and smiled at the worker.

"A can of Miller, please." The worker raised an eyebrow and scoffed at Stiles.

"Yeah right kiddo, how about a cookie?" Stiles huffed and glared at the guy, while Scott came up next to us and sat down. Another bartender came over and set a drink down in front of the guy almost instantly.

"Here ya go." Scott looked over at me and Stiles and then back at the mixer.

"But I didn't order anything?" The guy pointed over at some kid from across the bar who was making eyes at Scott.

"A gift from him." Stiles slammed his hand down on the table and glared at Scott.

"What the heck!?" Scott shrugged and took a drink. "Why don't I get a beer from a nice guy checking out my ass?!" I looked down at the floor laughing so hard my body was shaking. "What? Is that too much to ask for?" Scott spit out his beer a little, shocked by Stiles' comment. I held my breath and tried to calm down, but I failed horribly. So I waved down another bartender, who rushed over without trouble.

"What can I get you?" I looked up at him, still laughing, but not as bad as when I started. I pulled out my wallet and gave him a $10, he took it and waited for me to speak.

"Two Millers, please." I took my breath in between talking, slowly being able to calm down as I took time to breath.

"Coming right up." He walked away and Stiles just stared at me.

"How the fuck?!" I shrugged and finally took a breath and stopped laughing.

* * *

 **Sorry for the sudden stop in the story, I just didn't want this chapter to on forever, and I guess this is a good place to stop. Maybe. Probably not. Anywhore, moving on to something more important. School's ending and my computer is being returned to the school so I might have a harder time posting from now to August something. I don't really know when school starts. Eh. Sorry for the delay shits been hitting the fan harder than ever.**

 **P.S Love ya...fucks**

 **Till next time, buh bye!**

 **KumaraFrost666**


	16. Chapter 14

**I don't know when this is being posted, most likely after school is out since my laptop was reposed by the school. But now I probs have my own laptop that I'm finishing this on. IF I don't, then what am I doing with my life? Anywhore, sorry that the last chapter dragged on, and was rushed at the end. I just wanted to finish it so I didn't have to worry about it during finals. So I think I started a goal of posting once a month. I've been doing pretty good with that, but I slowed down and I'm sorry. Castiel, I need to stop saying sorry.**

 **Anywhore here's the chapter, enjoy.**

Me and Stiles ended up drinking about two or three more beers before anything interesting happened at the club. I just about finished my 3rd drink when Scott tapped me on the shoulder and pointed up at the ceiling above the dance floor. I followed to where he was pointing, to see Jackson in Kanima form hanging upside down on a support beam. I grabbed Stiles drink and sat it down before he could take another swig, also getting him to look at where Jackson was.

"Come on Stiles, we got to go get Danny. Scott you go find Jackson." Scott nodded and headed off for the stairs on the other side of the building. Me and Stiles got up and made are way onto the dance floor, weaving through the huge amounts of people. The people weren't our only problem though, so were great amounts of smoke and lights. I could hear Stiles coughing from the smoke, and I myself was having trouble with the green and red lights that continuously ran through my eyes. "Fuck." I don't know when it happened, but when I looked over my shoulder Stiles was gone. At some point we had been separated, and not did I lose sight of him, but also of Danny. _Fuck my life, fuck it nine ways to Sunday!_

I pushed past a few more people, trying to pick out Danny's scent from the other smells of cologne and alcohol. _Fuck this is impossible!_ I pushed past a few more people, and finally I caught sight of Danny. Quickly I pushed past a few more people and reached out for the brunette's hand, but before I could grab it I felt something sharp on the back of my neck and screams pierced my ears. I watched helpless as Danny and a bunch of other people around me fell to the ground paralyzed. I stood there scared, staring into Jackson's eyes, as he stared into my soul.

"Christa!" I heard a voice in my ear, something far off but all too familiar not to recognize. I slowly turned around, trying my best to keep the venom in one part of my body, focusing all my healing onto the back of my neck. I stared at the door and listened to the sound of a wolf man's heart beat, and the thumping of his feet. Then as if thunder had struck the building, Derek busted through the door. He rushed past me and tackled the Kanima to the ground. I watched in horror as Derek raised his claws and sliced through the jock's neck.

The creature screamed in pain and crawled out from underneath Derek and ran for the door, escaping Derek and the building. I started to feel my knees go weak when I tried to take a step forward. _Shit!_ Derek turned around and I swear to God I heard him whimper. You can not fuck with me! I know what I fucking heard, you giant puppy. My knees buckled and Derek was at my side in the blink of an eye, his arms around me, holding me tight against him.

"Are you okay?" I opened my mouth and made a squeak like noise, rather than responding with actual words. I blushed and put my hand on Derek's face, pushing him away from me. "Hey!" He let go of me and let me floor to the ground with a thud. "Fine if you want to be like that." I struggled to sit up, the venom still making my body weak, and I was still doing all I could to heal as fast as possible.

"Oh hey...Derek." Stiles walked over, doing his best to not step on or kick anyone. He smiled at us and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I'm going to call the police, you know if you wanna run out back where Scott is." Derek looked from Stiles to me, then to the back door where Jackson had fled through just minutes before. I sighed and looked down at my hand, which was twitching involuntarily.

"Sure." Derek walked past Stiles, looking back at me as he made his was over to the door. He slipped out, the club's music now the only noise in the building. Stiles let out a sigh and crouched down so he was face to face with me.

"Did you get poisoned too?" I groaned and gave a slight nod. "So how are you still able to move? Does your weird mixed blood of something to do with it." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Taking a breath I opened my mouth, finally having the strength to try and speak.

"M-my f-father, taught us m-m-many things." Stiles frowned and reached for my hand.

"Well it looks like you still can't move very well, so, think I can help you out of here?" Sighing, I nodded and lifted my arm, allowing Stiles to slip his underneath and grab my other side. "On the count of three, one, two, three." On three he heaved me up and shifted my weight onto himself. We walked slowly to the back door, so slow in fact by the time we got there, I could basically walk on my own. I guess that could also just be me, not having any patience for anything ever. I noticed that my fingers had stopped twitching, and the black spots that blurred my vision were gone. I smirked and stopped moving forward, calmly I pulled my arm away from Stiles and stopped leaning on him. "Hey, what's up? What are you doing?"

"Venom's gone, all better now." Stiles cocked a brow and crossed his arms.

"Just like that? It's all gone? What the heck?!" He threw his hands up at the last question, confusion painted his face.

"Yeah, I guess." He rolled his eyes and let his arms fall back down, slouching over in defeat. I laughed and took a step towards the door, but stopped abruptly when I remembered the copious amounts of people paralyzed on the floor. Quickly, I turned back to face Stiles. "Hey, wait. Are you going to call 911 or something?" Stiles looked down at his phone, which he still held tight in his hand.

"Yeah, might as well. In the mean time you go see what 'The Big Bad Wolf' and Scott are doing with Jackson." I nodded my head and reached for the door, stopping before I pushed it open. I took a glance at Stiles and sighed, mumbling under my breath.

"You're so lucky." Stiles, didn't hear me. Even if he wasn't on the phone with the emergency line, he still wouldn't have heard. Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open and walked out into the midnight air. Cool and crisp, yet somehow it was still warm. Must be that California weather. Blood was on the wind, slightly coaxing my inner vamp to lick my lips. Quickly I shoved the taste of blood to the back of my mind and took a minute to focus on the task at hand. Checking on Tweedledee and Tweedledum.

I looked around and eventually found Scott standing at the back half of a car. I made my way over and stood next to him, inside the car was a blood covered Jackson, and thankfully back in his human form. He looked scared as all hell, and I honestly felt bad for him. Poor thing. He looked at me and then at Scott, he kept opening and closing his mouth like her wanted to say something to me, but he just couldn't make it out. I crawled into the car, but was immediately stopped by Scott. I growled and looked over my shoulder, glaring knives at the wanna-be alpha.

"What?!" Scott looked from me to Jackson, then back to me.

"He could still be dangerous." I rolled my eyes and shook his hand off my shoulder.

"He's in shock, he will still be in shock by the time paramedics get here. Now do you want them to come out back here and find him, question him and take him to prison?" Scott bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair as he contemplated letting me 'help'. Finally he gave up and crossed his arms as he pouted.

"Fine, but be careful." I smirked and put a hand over my heart, acting shocked by Scott.

"Wait? Do you actual care about me Scott?" He rolled his eyes and turned his back to me, I giggled and turned my attention back to Jackson. He was literally shaking in fear. I sighed and crawled forward a little, keeping about a foot and a half in between me and him. "Hi Jackson, do you remember me? Christa?" He slowly nodded his head. "That's good, now I'm going to help you. Is that alright?" Again Jack nodded his head. I smiled and crawled forward even more, I placed my hand on his shoulder and flinched as I felt Jack's muscles tense up. I placed my other hand on his face, cupping his cheek in the palm of my hand. "Such a pretty face, it really is a shame." I tilted my head and cocked a brow. "Oh, but I've waited so long to do this." The hand that I had rested on Jackson's shoulder was pulled back, as I used the one cupping his face to hold him in place. "Nighty night." With that I threw my fist forward into his face, knocking him out on impact.

"Was that necessary?" I looked back at Scott and smiled.

"Yes, in fact is was." Scott furrowed his brow and shifted his weight onto one leg.

"Oh really?" I looked up as I was looking for answers.

"Yes I would say so, or would you rather we move him into Stiles' Jeep while he's flipping out?" Scott rolled his eyes and side stepped out of my way as I crawled back out. I grabbed Jackson's feet and dragged him along with me, letting Scott pick him up once he was half way out of the car. I shut the door and we quickly ran over to Stiles' Jeep. I opened the door and Scott threw him into the back seat. I sighed and groaned when I heard the sirens of ambulance and police cars draw near.

"Just in time." I smirked at Scott. then slammed the door, turning on my heels, walking back to the club.

"I'd say." Scott who was ahead of me grabbed the door and pulled it open, letting me go in first. So well-mannered. We walked in just as the first res-ponders did, great timing if you ask me. We quickly made our way over to Stiles, who was in the middle of a heated discussion with his father.

Half way across the dance-floor, Scott changed direction, heading over to what looked like Danny being loaded onto a gurney. I shrugged and left him to his Sherlock shit, deciding to focus on making it over to Stiles before he says something he would regret in the near future.

"Good evening Sheriff, strange isn't it?" I stood next to Stiles, trying to pull off an innocent look. He clearly wasn't buying it.

"Evening Christa, could you tell me why ever since my son started hanging out with you he's been getting into more trouble than usual?" I shrugged and laughed awkwardly.

"Sounds like a big coincidence to me." Mr. Stilinski rolled his eyes and shook his head looking down at the ground.

"Whatever, now could you tell me why you three are even here in the first place?" I looked to Stiles and he looked to me, he gave me a 'I got this' face. I let out a heavy breath and let Stiles take the wheel.

"We came here with our friend Danny, he just had a really bad break up and we came here to help him get back on his feet." His dad stared at him in disbelief, but shrugged it off and groaned.

"Okay, well I think you kids should get out if here." I nodded and stared to side step away.

"Sounds like a great idea! Come on Stiles, let's go."

-time skip- ( During this time is when Stiles put some pants on Jackson, I'm too lazy to write that part so bleh)

I hopped in the back of Stiles' Jeep, where we had moved Jackson, and basically slammed the door shut. Stiles snapped his head back at me almost instantly.

"Hey! Be nice to her, just cus she's old doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings!" I put my hands up in defense and chuckled.

"Sorry, didn't know. I'll make sure to treat her better." Stiles nodded in approval as he turned his attention back to starting the Jeep and getting us the fuck out of here. I sighed and put my hands down in my lap, looking over to my left where a passed out Jackson sat. I groaned and patted his face roughly, pushing him over. "So where are we heading?" I asked as I leaned forward, resting in between the two front seats. Scott shrugged and looked at Stiles expectantly.

"Well as much as I like to think my Jeep is the bat mobile, it's not going to hold Jackson when he wakes up." Stiles paused as he turned and read a street sign, chuckling under his breath about it. "So we are on our way to acquire a more suitable vehicle." I cocked a brow at Stiles.

"Acquire?" Stiles nodded and pulled into the parking lot of the police station, and parked the Jeep in an empty stall. Stiles smiled and took the keys out of the ignition, turning back to look at me.

"We're going to steal ourselves, a new bitch'n ride." I stared at Stiles, speechless of how blunt he was. I stared into the review mirror, carefully reevaluating my life and what I was doing at that exact moment. I was pulled out of my self instated purgatory when I heard a groan coming from next to me. Quickly I looked to my right, to my horror Jack-a-boy was waking back up. Why can't people just stay unconscious when they are knocked out?! He slowly sat up and swayed, trying and failing to open his eyes completely. I looked to Scott then Stiles, both had also noticed him waking up. Scott sighed and wound his fist up ready to punch Jackson.

"I'm sorry about this Jackson." I shrugged.

"I'm not." I chuckled and turned to Jackson, quickly throwing my fist into his face again, knocking him out...again. Scott stared at me while Stiles laughed. I smirked and sat up proudly, happy of my actions today. No matter how much jail time I can get for them, or the permanent stain on my record, or how many colleges will refuse me...God I hate my life. Stiles stopped laughing and looked back at me, giving me a hardy thumbs up. He then exited the Jeep and walked over to a transportation van, pulling out a set of keys and unlocking the back doors.

"So you going to carry Cracker Jack to the van or are you going to make me?" Scott smirked and shook his head.

"I wouldn't do that to you Christa." He got out of the Jeep and walked around to the door closest to Jackson, opening it and awkwardly pulling him out and throwing him over his own shoulder. "Or would I?" He then shut the door and left me alone with my thoughts. _What the hell does that even mean?!_ Quickly I too got out of the Jeep and walked over to the van, watching as Stiles struggled to put Jackson in a set of handcuffs.

"So is that it? Is it that simple?" I asked Stiles and he shrugged, getting into the drivers seat of the van. "Really, you're not going to answer me!? Okay fine I can play this game too!" I pouted and hop into the back of the van with Jackson, closing the doors behind me and plopping down on a bench opposite of Jack. I chained him up and sighed. _You poor thing, why in the world did you have to get caught up in all this. You're just a bystander, just like Chloe._ I hopped out of the back and slammed the doors shut, stomping over to where Stiles and Scott were congregating.

"So what do we do with him now?" Scott asked us both.

"We could kill him." Stiles suggested. Scott and I stared at Stiles in disbelief.

"We're not going to kill him Stiles!" Scott glared and shook his head at Stiles. I shrugged and thought about it, I mean it's not that bad of an idea. Scott noticed my expression and probably knew what I was thinking. "We're not killing him, and that's final!" I rolled my eyes and rested my hands on my hips.

"Then how about we get him some food,

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, you stay here with Scott." Scott and I nodded in agreement." Scott and I nodded in agreement. "Oh, also send a message to Jackson's parents telling them that he is staying at a friends house or something." Stiles tossed Jackson's phone to me and I nodded. "Okay, well I'll be back in a bit." With that Stiles turned around and walked back to where Scott had parked Stiles' Jeep.

* * *

"I'll kill you all you hear me!" I groaned and rolled my eyes at yet another empty threat from Jackson. I looked over to Scott, who seemed just as annoyed as me. "You got that Stiles! McCall! I'm going to kill you!"

"Stiles isn't here you dumbass!" Scott shouted back.

"Do you think he's going to give it up?" I asked Scott, hopeful that he would be positive about the situation. Alas, I was wrong.

"Nope." I frowned and shook my head. _Where the heck is Stiles, he should be back by now!_

"Let me out of here or I swear I'l-." I rolled my eyes and yelled back, cutting Jackson off.

"You'll what?! You're trapped in there remember, so just shut up and sit tight while Stiles comes back with some food for you. Even though you don't deserve it." Jackson didn't respond right away, he didn't even yell for a good 5 minutes before he started at it again. I groaned and slumped against a nearby tree. _This has to be the longest, hardest, and probably the most annoying night of my life!_

"I'm back!" I stood up straight and turned my body 180 degrees to face Stiles who was carrying a brown paper bag. I frowned at him and rested my hands on my hips, he stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at me and Scott. "What's wrong with you two?" I clenched my jaw and pointed at the holding van.

"Jackson is the most annoying thing on this planet, and we've been stuck here with him for what might as well be an hour! Why the hell did getting him food take a fucking hour!" Stiles shrugged and continued walking towards the van.

"There was a line at the deli?" I basically screamed in frustration before I plopped down on the ground, full on pout mode. No one can stop me now! I am in the zone. The zone is population me, I will win this war through pouting! I stared at the ground and groaned. _Why am I such a child?_ I looked up when I heard the van doors open and close, Stiles had entered. I closed my eyes and focused on hearing what was going on inside the back of the van.

"Get these chains off me right now Stilinski!" Jackson demanded Stiles.

"No can do buddy. Oh and by the way those pants you are wearing right now, yeah I had to put those on you one leg at a time and let me tell you getting up close and personal with your junk was not the highlight of my day, so don't go thinking this is fun for me either." Stiles paused. "Now it's time to be real with you, you've been killing people Jackson. So until we can figure out how to stop you, we're keeping you locked up in this van. That okay with you?" He paused and chuckled under his breath. "Of course it is, now let's get serious, do you want ham and cheese or a turkey club sandwich?"

* * *

 _ **Hey guys it me again, now I know this chapter might seem rushed, but I'm reaaaly trying here. Sophomore is just more dickatry than I bargained for. So chapters are going to come out slower than before, and hopefully that means better quality (probably not). SO hold on and wait for the next chapter as I figure out how the fuck to run my life. Buh bye.**_

 ** _-KumaraFrost666_**


	17. Chapter 15

_**For your information I started working on this the moment I posted the last chapter, so I have no idea when will come out, but I know without a doubt it's probably a long time. I'm just going to go with that, and no one can stop meh! To be honest I would have picked both sandwiches and then asked him to take the cheese off the ham and put it on the turkey club sandwich. But that's just me. Anywhore let's get to the chapter.**_

 _Bold- is texting_

 _ **P.S I'm going to try something new in this chapter, that I did earlier but haven't done in a while.**_

* * *

(Christa)

I stared at the van, mentally glaring at Stiles, who had just made me die a little inside.

"My parents will be looking for me."

"No they won't, we already took care of that." I smirked and stopped listening to their conversation, resting a little more against the tree.

* * *

(Allen)

I looked up from my phone when a couple stormed into the police station, the woman looked like she had been crying and the man looked some what angry. I watched them as they walked over to the front desk and then were stopped by the Sheriff.

"What's the matter with you two?" The couple seemed flustered, like they wanted to scream in his face. The man who seemed calmer than the woman pulled his phone out of his pocket and showed the screen to the Sheriff.

"Stayed at a friend's house last night. Everything fine. Love you. Now Jackson hasn't been able to say I love you to us since we told him he was adopted 11 years ago." He furrowed his brow and put his phone away. "There is something very wrong here." I roll my eyes and looked back down at my phone, scrolling to Christa's contact and then texting her.

 **A- Hey Christa**

 **C-Yes Allen?**

 **A- You fucked up.**

 **C- How so?**

 **A- I'm at the police station and Jack's parents are here filing a missing person report.**

 **C- That is a fuck up.**

 **A- You think? I'll watch them, you just do what ever you guys have to.**

 **C- Kay, bye.**

 **A- Bye.**

I looked over the short conversation again and sighed, we never really talk much and it's rather upsetting. With everything going on talking has become less of an expected thing and more of a far away dream. I watched them fill out a form and then leave, still as upset as when they came in. Tired and just done with the day I got up and left the station. Outside was my motorbike, which I used to drive back to Christa's. She told me I should call it home, but I can't. My home is in Picket Wisconsin, not here in Beacon Hills. I parked outside her house and walked up the front steps, knocking then entering the home quietly. Just not quietly enough.

"What are you doing home so late?" I looked around to see Lou on the couch in the Living room. I stared at her and watched her as she picked up a cup of coffee.

"I had to make sure something stupid didn't happen." I half lied to her as I made my way over, sitting down on the chair on the other side of the room.

"Really?" She took a sip from the cup. "Does it have something to do with Christa sprinting up the stairs when she came home?" I rolled my eyes and leaned back in the chair.

"Why do you care? It's not as if you actually want to know." She stopped drinking her coffee and glared up at me.

"She's still my daughter, no matter what has happened between us I will always love her." I scoffed and looked away.

"You don't have to keep pretending, we all know what you really think about her."

* * *

(Christa)

I sighed as I sunk down onto my bed, going over all the events of today and thinking about what might happen tomorrow. It's going to give me nightmares I can just feel it, but honestly I don't care anymore. I've noticed they're all just memories of a better time strung out on a line and then painted red. Honestly they've become more of a nuisance than an actual problem. Pulling the covers over my head I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes, all I see now is darkness, but I know within a few moments I will see a hell that I've created for myself. I can't stop them, so now I just wait.

\- Time Skip to morning-

I woke up multiple times through out the night, each time I went back to bed I was greeted with a new horror created by my mind. Finally I woke up one last time at 6:50 am and finally decided that I should stay awake this time. I rolled out of bed, literally, and crawled over to my closet. Looking over the clothes I picked out a pair of leather skinny jeans and a red t-shirt with _Stark Industries_ written across it. I know, I'm such a nerd. I took off my pj's and threw them across the floor, changing my clothes as slow as a fucking snail.

"Christa are you up?" Allen came into my room to find me on the floor, zipping up my pants. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me, I looked up at him. "What are you doing?" I rolled over onto my stomach.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm getting dressed." Allen rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't judge me." I glared at him as I stood up and walked over to get a pair of socks. He blinked and furrowed his brow.

"I wasn't judging you."

"Yeah right! You were definitely judging me." He rolled his eyes again and put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay, okay. I give up, I'll be down stairs. If you want you can take my bike instead of riding with Victor, if you want." I looked back at Allen as I slipped on my socks and shoes. He was looking down at his feet, his hands deep in his pockets and he was leaning against my door. He was hiding something from me.

"Thanks Allen, I'd like that." Al looked up at me smiling, his eyes lit up with joy. He really is the only one in this household that I can trust. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before I left him alone in my room. Heading down the stairs I grabbed my bag Allen's helmet and his keys, then quickly rushing out the door. I slipped on the helmet and straddled the bike, and as soon as I placed the key in the ignition I felt my phone go off in my back pocket. I pulled out my phone and looked at the message that I had just received.

 **Stiles- Hey Christa, do you think you could come back to the woods and help me take care of Jack-a-boy? He's just being very unreasonable, he's demanding that we let him go. I don't see why he's complaining, I mean I dressed him and fed him.  
**

 **Christa- Did you lay him down for a nap yet? Maybe he's cranky.**

 **Stiles- Great I'll try that.**

Well now I'll have to call myself in, great. I went through my contacts and dialed up the school, making sure to *8 before I called.

"Hello, this is Beacon Hills high, how may I help you?"

"Hi this is Lou Rosemary, I'm Christa Rosemary's mother. I would like to call her in for personal reasons, she will return to school tomorrow."

"Okay, what grade is Christa in?"

"10, she's a sophomore." I listened as the lady typed in my name and grade.

"Okay, Christa Rosemary will be absent for the entire day and will return tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well have a nice day Mrs. Rosemary." With a click she hung up and I smiled to myself before I shoved my phone back in my pocket, and slowly backed out of the drive way. Within seconds I was already going 40 mph, we lived on the outskirts of town so I really didn't have to worry about traffic. But, what I do have to worry about is my mission. The one that Rose gave me, the one that says I have to kill Derek Hale, who happens to be my one of my biggest idols and probably one of the only people who could understand me. And it's not just my mission that I have to worry about, it's also the fact that my 'mother' has found me and probably wants to help my Wendigo DNA get stronger. That's not even it! She's supposed to be fucking dead, but no, she is walking and talking like your average everyday Joe, but more pale. Allen probably wants to find the hunters who killed his parents, I should look into getting Lou into rehab, and I need to figure out who's fucking side Victor is on. Sighing I took a deep breath to try and calm down. I'm forgetting the most important thing in my life, my _real_ mission to find my dad's killer.

It's almost been a year now since I watched his body be torn apart by Wendigos. I still own the clothes from that night, the blood of my friends still painted them, though the bright red had faded and harden to a muted brown. I even have Chloe's necklace that she was wearing that night, in fact I'm wearing it right now. Thinking about that made me reflectively reach up to my neck and grab the two necklaces that laid there. One was a golden crucifix with the words "La famille est tout ce que nous devons", French for 'Family is all we need'. Grasped tight next to the cross was a bear tooth, it was one from a bear that Chloe had killed herself. She like I, came from a family of hunters, though her's hunted bears and elk, while mine hunted traitors and murders. Sighing I let go of the charms and held onto the handle again.

"My life is such a fucking mess." I slowed down and turned into a muddled path at the edge of the forest that had been beaten down by Stiles's Jeep countless times before. I dodged large rocks and large pot holes, as to avoid damaging Allen's bike, but as luck would demand it, everything shall go wrong. I felt something big and heavy crash into my side, knocking me off the bike and into a tree. Sometime during my flight Allen's helmet got thrown off and flung somewhere on the forest floor. When I collided with the tree I heard my spine and skull crack multiple times, before I hit the ground and heard my arm break. Quickly I focused on my broken bones and willed them to heal as I slowly tried to get up, this too went very wrong.

"Stay down beta." I heard that every harsh and deep voice resonate through my body as he demanded me to stay down. And just like all the other times, I was rendered helpless when his scent filled my nose and relaxed my body. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them to see Derek Hale standing right in front of me, looking rather pissed.

"Why the fuck did you do that!" I managed to shout at him. He huffed and lowered himself so that he was nearly eye-level with me.

"Because I wanted to talk to you." I felt the blood in my body heat up and turn my cheeks red with anger.

"Couldn't you have called me or something?! That bike isn't even mine, it's my cousin's! You know the vampire?" Derek didn't blink or breath, he just stared at me, his eye contact unbreakable.

"Why didn't you tell me where you guys were taking Jackson?" He growled more than asked that, ass, and he totally just ignored what I said.

"Didn't you hear what I was just saying? That bike that you just hit is not mine, it's my cousin, and though he seems really sweet, when he gets angry all hell breaks loose!" Derek glared at me and slammed his hand against the tree, his fist just missing my head. I felt my body tense, but I didn't flinch or move away, I just froze.

"I don't give a fuck Christa, but what I do care about is why the fuck you didn't tell _me_ where you were taking Jackson." I stared at Derek and held my breath. What the fuck am I supposed to say to him? Oh we just didn't trust you? No! That would jeopardize my mission and then the big boss would try to fucking kill me again! I don't fucking need that.

"It wasn't my decision." Derek blinked and just stayed where he was.

"So you were following Scott's orders?" I couldn't help but start shaking, it wasn't that I was scared, it was the fact that Derek fucking Hale was literally 2 inches away from me. I want to fucking die, oh my fucking God. "You were following someone else's orders?!" I flinched and shut my eyes, curling in on myself a little. "Look at me!" I opened my eyes but didn't uncurl.

"Please just leave me alone." He growled and grabbed my hair throwing me to the ground. Why the fuck is he being so mean right now?! What the fuck did I do to him!? Derek rushed over and pinned me to the ground, holding my arms above my head, I didn't even bother trying to escape this time.

"You should listen only to me! I am the alpha!" I shrunk away from him again, his scent still making me too weak to get away. He stared at me for a long time, not moving, not even blinking. "I'm sorry." I looked Derek right in the eye, trying to hold back the tears in my own.

"Why are you apologizing?" He scoffed and let go of my hands, standing up and running a hand through his hair. He reached down and grabbed me by my arm, lifting me up onto my feet with little effort.

"I was being a dick, it's just that there's something about you that gets me all riled up." I gasped and rubbed my wrist.

"Is it my scent?" I asked with a shaky voice. Is he affect by this just as much as me? Oh shit, oh shit! Derek looked up at me and made eye contact, holding it and making no signs of letting go.

"Yes." I felt my heart stop in that one moment, I felt everything stop. It was as if the world started moving in slow motion. This is no good, no good. "Why do you ask?" I breathed in and the world started moving normal again. Derek's voice had brung me back, and I bet it will continue to do that for years to come.

"N-no reason, but if you don't mind I need to find my helmet and go help Stiles with your abandoned beta." Derek's lip twitched when I called Jackson 'abandoned'. I turned on my heels and started looking for my helmet, which I admit wasn't too hard to find seeing as it was right behind the tree I hit. Almost all my bones had healed by this point, but I could still feel the bones in my arm grinding against each other a bit.

"What are you hiding from me?" I froze just as I got on my bike, my blood basically turned to stone by his icy voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over at Derek.

"You're hiding something from all of us, aren't you?" I stared at Derek, he hadn't moved from his spot at all.

"You shouldn't poke your nose into other people's business." Derek growled lowly. This is fucking bad, if he goes snooping he might get killed. "It might get you killed." He cocked a brow and shoved his hands into his coat pockets.

"Is that a threat?" I put on the helmet and started the bike back up, thankfully it wasn't too injured.

"It's not a threat Derek, it's a promise." With that I reaved the engine and sped off to finally meet up with Stiles. I can't believe I just said that, that was so cheesy, like fuck. Nothing else bothered me the rest of the ride, well no one else bothered me, but my thoughts. Yeah no, those were tearing my head apart.

Within the next few minutes, I arrived at the clearing where we left the van with Stiles and Jackson in it. I parked the bike and took off my helmet, resting it on one of the handles, taking the keys out of the ignition to shove them in my pocket. Quickly I made my way over to the back of the van, knocking on the door roughly.

"Open up, It's the cops!" I listened as Stiles swore and scrambled around to get to the door and unlock it. The doors swung open and Stiles snatched my arm, yanking me into the van and slamming the doors behind me. "What the fuck Stiles?!" I stumbled to regain my balance as I watched Stiles lock the van doors back up.

"Sorry, now please take a seat, take off your shoes, stay awhile." I rolled my eyes and sat down on the bench opposite of Jackson, knocking knees with him in the process. Stiles plopped down next to me. "Okay Jackson, you wanted another witness to your crimes, well here she is." I cocked a brow and looked from Stiles to Jackson in confusion.

"What now?" Stiles groaned.

"You just have to confirm that when I told Jackson about his transformation, is true." I nodded and looked to Jackson.

"It's true Jacky, I can say with full confidence that you are a Kanima." Jackson scoffed and turned his attention to the door.

"What exactly is a Kanima?" I sighed and leaned back. This is going to be like talking to a four year old, I can just feel it. God damn it.

"A Kanima is a snake, and unlike a werewolf, when you transform you seem to loose control of your actions." Jackson glared at the doors.

"What do you mean, 'loose control of my actions'?" I banged my head lightly against the van wall, feeling my patience slipping away from me. Thankfully, Stiles deiced that he wanted to talk again, giving me a break.

"Do you remember what you did the night of the semi-finals?" Jackson rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to us.

"Yeah I went home and slept." Stiles frowned and shook his head.

"Er! Wrong, now what you did do was try to kill me, Derek, and Christa." Jackson's expression changed slightly to one more of disbelief than anger. "Oh, and last night you tried to kill Danny." Jackson shook his head and turned his attention back to the door. "Hey it's just the tru-" Jackson snapped, cutting Stiles off mid sentence.

"Why would I try to kill my best friend?!" I frowned. This is all too surreal. Stiles paused staring at Jackson with a blank face.

"That's what Scott is trying to figure out." Jackson rolled his eyes and groaned.

"Oh great, yeah like I can trust him. You know I can have you prosecuted for holding me here!" I smirked and crossed my legs. Oo, this is my chance to seem cool, now don't fuck it up Christa.

"Well not really, with a good cause of um, oh I don't know, let's say that we were worried that you were going to hurt yourself, or someone else. Well then, we could hold you as long as we think necessary to keep you and others safe." Jackson stared and me in disbelief and Stiles nudged me in the side.

"Good one. Now Jackson, I have one more question for you. What happened to you the night of your first full moon?" Jackson glared at Stiles.

"Nothing happened, okay, nothing." I gasped and shot out of my seat.

"What do you mean nothing happened to you?! Something always happens to someone their first night if they're not dead already!"

"Well nothing happened to me okay!" I wracked my brain, searching for some answer as to why the fuck things have gone the way they have, but I couldn't think of anything. It just doesn't make sense, none of this makes sense!

"None of this makes sense!" I looked at Jackson, my body shaking with a mixture of anger and fear. A loud noise started to ring in my ear, kind of like an alarm. "You don't make sense!" Jackson scrunched his face.

"Hey don't you think I'm just as confused by all of this as you, if not more?!" I frowned and stared at Jackson. _He's right you know, he's a victim of all of this._ I shook my head and rushed to the door, tearing the lock off and exiting as fast as I could.

 _'He's so lost in all of this, an idiot who thought he was ready for the bite, but in truth he was as far from ready as you could be._ Then what am I supposed to do, he's putting himself and others in danger, he's breaking our laws! Yet, I can't find it reason enough to kill him. _When did killing him become your part in all of this?'_ I shook my head and crouched down on the ground. ' _I mean he clearly has no control of himself, doesn't that kinda make him innocent?'_ I clawed at my skin, dragging my nails down my arms.

'No, no it doesn't. _So does that mean he's guilty?_ No, no! He's just, lost, confused. _But you just mentioned killing him, wouldn't that mean you **do** think he's guilty? _Yes, I mean no, maybe.' Groaning I stood back and started walking blinding into the woods. ' _Christa, what do you need, what would prove his guilt?_ A death, he hasn't killed anyone yet, so that means he can be saved, doesn't it? _Ah, but what if he's already killed someone?'_ I stopped in my tracks, staring at the ground. ' _Talk to Chris Argent, he has your answers, he has all the proof you need.'_

I shook my head, and the ringing finally stopped. Looking up I realized I had walked at least 100 yards from the van in my internal struggle. Fuck my life. Sighing, I crouched down, wrapping my arms around myself in a hug. Should I really go talk to Chris, what are even the chances he would tell me anything. I could tell him I come from a family of hunters myself, but then he'll want to know my last name and a bunch of other stuff. I let out a frustrated scream, punching the ground multiple times until there are two dents in the forest floor.

After I was done throwing my fit, I realized that Stiles had been calling my name. Quickly I get up and head back to the van, calming myself down as much as I could in the short walk. When I got back to the clearing, another person was there. Allison had decided to join us, yay. I walked over and smiled awkwardly.

"What were you doing?" Stiles asked me, hands deep in his own pockets. I shrugged and looked back from where I came.

"I had to take a piss, didn't feel comfortable doing it where you could possibly see me." Stiles rolled his eyes and Allison chuckled slightly. "Anyways, what's up?" Allison frowned.

"Everyone knows that Jackson is missing." Stiles furrowed his brow and I froze, realizing I had forgotten to tell the others what Allen told me.

"But I've been texting his parent's this whole time, why would they get worried like this?" I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"She's right, Allen was at the police station when they reported him missing." Stiles pulled Jackson's phone out of his pocket and stared horrified at it, before trying to give it to Allison.

"Here take this, we have to get ride of it or they're going to use it to track and find us." Allison refused the phone and Stiles groaned before sprinting to the cab of the van, hoping in and turning on what could only be the radio. I followed Stiles calmly, standing quietly as we listened to the radio.

"All available units head to the preserve, I repeat, all available units head to the preserve." Stiles looked back at me and then at Jackson's phone. He opened the contacts and clicked a random number before throwing it on the ground.

"Come on you two, get the fuck in this van." I nodded and hoped in the van, Allison right behind me. Once the doors were closed, Stiles started to drive,taking us who knows where as long as it was far away from Jackson's phone. When we stopped, we arrived to a place that could only be called an overlook. Stiles let out a heavy sigh as he put the vehicle in park.

"Now what?" Allison asked Stiles.

"Now we wait for Scott to get here."

* * *

 _ **Okay, I know it's not the greatest, but it's done...okay...good. So I apologize for the amount of time that it took me to write and finish this, but you got to realize I have a life.**_

 _ **I love you all, see ya next time... buh bye.**_

 _ **KumaraFrost666**_


	18. News Update

Dear Readers,

Hey it's me, of course it's me who else would it be, but I am writing this to deliver some news. I am putting this story on hold, I don't know where to go with it and I'm a bit lost with school. I'll try writing during the part of the year that I am in school, but I believe most of my writing will be done during summer, as it was last year. I apologize if you really enjoyed this story, but I have other's that I have a new passion for and you can read while I figure out where Christa's story is heading.

Thank you for understanding,

 _ **KumaraFrost666**_


End file.
